Unbreakable Family Bonds
by Tomyallen
Summary: Learning to be a Family for this couple is not easy thing to do. They are faced with challenges others would fall to, so can they survive? A continuation of Unknown Feelings, but its not a necessary reading to understand this story. Warning Yaoi MPREG
1. Office Times

Ya! So back to story writing I go. Just a little heads up that this is a Yaoi and MPREG! So if you don't like don't read.

Another heads up for My readers. I am starting college classes in 2 days, so my updates will be pretty slow for this story so I will try to make each individual chapter interesting.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Office Times<span>**

The Seireitei was quite and undisturbed until a senkaimon opened up and Renji came flying out of it cursing.

"God Dammit! I thought the cleaner thing was supposed to be on hold today. That scared the crap out of me!" Renji practically shouted. "If I wasn't worried about becoming one of his experiments I would march to the 12 division, knock the door down, and kick the crap out of Kurotsuchi!" He said to no one in particular.

After his little outburst Renji remembered that he had a task at hand and so he flash stepped to his division. He was in a lot of discomfort from his wounds he achieved in battle but he ignored it since he did not want Byakuya to have any reason to be angry with him. When he reached the Barracks he realized he was in no condition to be seen by his men, so he headed to his private chambers using flash step to avoid being seen. He opened the door on its silent hinges to be face to face with Byakuya.

"I figured you would come here first because you did not want to upset me with your current appearance. So I waited. I also know you would rather avoid my wrath than seek medical attention so I am going to help you with that." Byakuya said gesturing at his overall appearance. He shut the door and guided Renji to the dressing area. "Get undressed so I can address your wounds Abarai." He ordered with certainty and he left no room for objections when he left Renji in the dressing area and went to go get something. When He came back Renji was standing there with nothing on observing his injured arms. When Byakuya walked back in Renji blushed and just stared at the mirror as if though he could see through it.

"Abarai you would think by now you would not be embarrassed of standing in the nude with me around." Byakuya laughed at Renji.

"Shut up...I mean...Sorry. I'm not embarrassed it's just well...were at the division right now so it feels a little odd."Renji said quickly correcting himself for inappropriate language towards his captain for that was exactly who Byakuya was to him in that moment. Whenever they were at work they retained the same professional manners they always had or at least Byakuya did. Renji just tried his best.

Byakuya just nodded his head at Renji in confirmation of his words and began to address Renji's wounds. The blast had managed only to injure the lower half of arms. So while Renji stood there Byakuya sent healing reiatsu into his forearms.

"Ahhhh."Renji sighed with the final release to his pain. "Thanks captain, I needed that more than I realized." Renji said turning around to grab his uniform. As he was putting it on he noticed Byakuya in the mirror. His uniform was stained red in his chest. "Captain you are still injured? Why have you not healed that yet?" Renji enquired with concern. It appeared his arm had healed and yet the chest had not. He thought it odd for his captain not to notice.

"It is a memory that I wish to keep Renji. It will remind me of the true primal nature of battle." Byakuya said wincing when he went to touch the area of the wound.

"Well you are obviously in pain so I'm going to heal it for you." Renji said trying to take control of the situation before Byakuya resisted. So he grabbed Byakuya by his arm and sat him down in the chair that Renji had just retrieved his clothes from.

"Unhand me right now Abarai. This is not how you should be treating me." Byakuya said in a very cold and determined voice.

"As the lieutenant of this squad I am required to make sure my captain is in good health."Renji stated. "But most of this is out of my own concern for you. You are obviously in pain and I don't want you to be like that." Renji finished calmly by moving the upper part of Byakuya's uniform including the Haori down past his shoulders, exposing the raw wound. The injury started in the middle of his abdominal muscles and finished next to his left nipple. Byakuya tried to fight him but was held firmly in place. "I won't take away the full wound as I'm not actually capable of it, and since you want the scar, but I am going to stop the bleeding and take away your pain." With those words Byakuya relaxed and allowed him to begin the process of healing him.

"Honestly Abarai I didn't even know you had the control to even stop the bleeding of wounds. You have never been good with reiatsu control based things like that." Byakuya said as a statement of fact.

"Ya, well in the rukongai I needed skills like these to help the rest of the children. Like I said I can't completely heal a wound but I can stop the bleeding and reduce pain." With that the flow of healing energy stopped and Byakuya looked down. The wound still looked red and raw, but it was no longer bleeding and the pain had subsided as promised.

"Thank you Abarai. Now it is time for us to get back to our duties including the paper work you have yet to do." Byakuya said pulling his uniform back into position and walking out of the room leaving Renji standing there staring at his captain back as he walked away.

_Jezz. I heal you and all I get is a basic Thank you and a get your ass back to work! Seriously. _Renji said to himself frustrated with the man he was both in love with and working under.

_Relax Renji; you know he only does that because you are at work. Plus he knows you better than anyone, I'm sure he will show you his full gratitude when you go home. In fact I'm sure you'll get the royal treatment later. _His zanpaktou said snickering at the end.

_Oh shut up. Who asked for your opinion anyways? _He said and proceeded to shutting himself off from the torrent of curses towards him that was sure to follow.

He followed after his captain to their office that was just down the hall. He opened the door and proceeded to his desk, not once looking at Byakuya as he was still angered with him. When he sat down he noticed the report on his desk. Half of it had already been filled out and now it just needed his personal comment.

"Uh Captain? Did you fill this out already?" Renji asked absolutely shocked at the idea.

"Yes Renji. You have had a long day and you still have a rather large pile of work to get done so I thought it would be nice if I filled the basics out for you." Byakuya said with little emotion. "Do not get used to it though. When you pass the Captains exam it will be you who does things like that every day for your subordinates."

"Again with this stupid captain exam. You know full well I do not want to take it. I am completely happy with being at your side and protecting you." Renji said exasperated and Byakuyas attempts. The arguments about it were getting more and more frequent.

"That is not the goal you came to this division with. You always wanted to pass me Renji. Well now is your chance. You have achieved Bankai although you have yet to fully master it yet. At this point you are more than qualified to become a captain. There are 2 captain division openings now since Izuru took his captains exam. I will not allow this opportunity for you to go to waste. I have already enrolled you for the end of the month. That is the end of it." Byakuya finished leaving Renji no room to interrupt or argue.

"You can't enroll me without my consent and signature!"Renji yelled infuriated with Byakuyas actions.

"I already did, plus I can copy your signature better than you can do the original. You writing needs much improvement. You will take this exam and attain your goals Renji. I will not allow you to hold yourself back." Byakuya finished by raising his hand to catch a Hell Butterfly that had been hovering around since the start of the conversation.

It was from Rukia.

"Hello Brother. My mission in the Human world is soon to come to an end. So in a week I would like to seek your audience for diner along with a guest of my choosing. I have some important news to share so please don't refuse. And Renji if you are listening I would also ask that you join if my brother finds that acceptable."

The message ended and the butterfly stayed on Byakuyas finger waiting for his response.

"It would my pleasure to have dinner with you Rukia. The news you have to share also intrigues me. A week from today you can come to the manor at 7. I look forward to seeing you as well as your guest." He finished by injecting a little of his reiatsu into the butterfly. It then quickly flew out the divisions windows leaving Renji and Byakuya alone again.

"That was an odd message. I wonder what she wants to tell you?" Renji said the previous argument forgotten by this new confusion. He had not been surprised with Byakuya's nice response to her message. Since Aizens defeat Byakuya had been trying harder to be more like a brother to her.

"I am curious as well. She does not often request an audience with me in such a formal way. She had lived with me for years so I find it rather odd indeed. Well we will find out in a week's time."

"You mean you are going to let me come?" Renji asked. He didn't think that Rukia seriously wanted him there nor did he think Byakuya would grant his request since it would mean him having to go to the Manor with Byakuya. They had avoided doing that so that the council would not find out about them.

"It's about time you come to my home Renji. I have seen yours plenty of times and now I wish to share mine with you. Plus it's only a diner and your best friend wants you there. How could I possibly refuse?" Byakuya explained. With that Byakuya stood up and left the office leaving Renji to do his paper work.

Later that day Byakuya walked in to find Renji asleep at his desk. He was about to wake him with Senbozakura when he looked closer and he noticed that all of the paper work was complete. _He must have rushed himself considerably to get this all done in the short period of time I was off training his replacement. I will let him sleep for now._ With that Byakuya left the room so as not to disturb Renji or to let him know he had willingly given him the opportunity to sleep during work hours.

* * *

><p>So this chapter not exactly my greatest creation. It is necessary though to lay the ground work for the rest of this story.<p>

Remember the best way to improve my work is when i receive constructive criticism. So please Review.


	2. Troubles and Pleasures

Alright so this is one of my longest chapters ever. Mind you I think it was necessary.

Tommorow I am turning 18 (Hooray for Adult-Hood), so I know I am not going to have time to post this, as such I am posting it a day early. Usually I will post on a sunday.

A warning for Sexual BoyxBoy content in this Chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Troubles and Pleasures<strong>

A day before Rukia and her guest were to appear Renji and Byakuya were in their office doing paper work .Renji began noticing something off about his captain. When Renji arrived late Byakuya had merely nodded towards him and went back to studying the piece of paper work in his hand. It had shocked Renji; usually he was reprimanded and told how it was unseemly for someone trying to achieve captain status to show up late for work. Around noon Renji got up from his desk and made his captain his tea as usual, and it was almost 2 hours later and his captain had yet to touch it.

"Um, excuse me Captain but are you okay?" Renji inquired.

Byakuya just continued looking at his paper work. _Is he ignoring me? This is weird._ Renji thought to himself.

So he got up and walked over to his captain's desk and stood right in front of Byakuya hoping to get his attention. But instead Byakuya just kept working away. So Renji went a little more drastic by slamming his hands down and the desk making a large bang. It finally worked because Byakuya looked up with a surprised and then annoyed look when he saw what was happening, and then he quickly assembled his usual Kuchiki mask back on.

"Renji what is the meaning of this? You should be doing your work not disrupting me." He asked wondering at Renji's behaviour.

"Well captain, if you had responded when I had called or when I was standing right in front of you I wouldn't resort in such matters." He said annoyed with his captain's cluelessness."What is wrong with you today? You are acting really distracted and distant, more so than usual. Did you even realize I had showed up late, or that I made you your tea?" At that last part Byakuya looked down at his desk and noticed the full cup of tea on his desk.

"I apologize Abarai. I admit I am a little distracted today but it is nothing to worry over. I thank you for the tea, so you can get back to your work now." He finished as if though there was nothing more to say. Of course Renji would not have him dismiss the issue.

"Fine. But after work we are having a talk." Finished for now he stalked off to his desk to get back to his new stack of paper work.

* * *

><p>Later that evening when both of them had finished their paper work Byakuya finishing a little faster than Renji but sticking around and waiting for his lieutenant to finish. When Renji was almost finished Byakuya got up and started walking away knowing Renji would quickly catch up. As expected after only two minutes since leaving the division Renji arrived.<p>

"Now spill Byakuya." Renji demanded making it apparent he had not forgotten their earlier conversation.

"I ask that refrain from using my name so loosely when we are still in public Abarai." Byakuya reprimanded him. "I had a meeting with the clan elders yesterday." Byakuya said only confusing Renji.

"What does that snobby group of elders have anything do with with you being so distracted?" Renji asked.

"You know I had promised them an heir for the clan before I married Hisana. And even with the loss of her and my child they are still persistent." Byakuya said with a look on his face slightly looking like anger but Renji could not tell as it quickly disappeared into his regular controlled look. "They expect me to marry soon and have heir. Yesterday they went as far as suggesting suitable wives!" This time Renji actually saw the anger on his face and the outrage in his voice.

Renji too was infuriated by the situation. "How can they do something like this to you! You are a living soul; you have feelings like the rest of us. Why can't they respect that?" Renji asked in anger not nearly as controlled as Byakuya.

"It is their job Renji." He said letting his formalities slip. "The elders are supposed to make sure that the clan leader follows the rules and produces heirs for the Kuchiki clan. As a captain of the Gotei 13 squads they fear I could meet death at any time and as such they want an heir as soon as possible." He stopped in front of a set of stairs leading to Renji's apartment. Renji walked ahead and opened the door inviting Byakuya in and then promptly closing it. They proceeded to sit on his couch talking over Byakuya's problems,

"That still doesn't give them any right to push possible brides onto you. Only you should have the say as to who you marry. Do they even consider that you might prefer men now?" Renji demanded to know.

"It is unacceptable for the clan leader to be with a male because it doesn't produce any heirs. Other leaders have had male consorts sure, but they were still married off to a female in order to produce that heir." Byakuya explained.

"That's just ridiculous! They have no right. You are the leader so they shouldn't be allowed to push you around like this." Renji said frustrated with Byakuya's lack of fight.

"It matters not. I told them that I would not accept any of the brides and that they needed to allow me time to choose my own. They agreed but placed me on a time limit. I have 2 months to choose someone acceptable to be my bride..." Byakuya finished with a sigh leaning back farther on the couch giving him the appearance of giving in. Renji wouldn't have it though.

He grabbed Byakuya by his Shihakusho and pulled him into a rough kiss. Renji battled for entrance into Byakuya's mouth and was quicly let in where both of their tongues tangled for dominance. They would have kept going if not for the need to breath. So they broke apart and Renji looked into Byakuya's eyes seeing the lust but beyond that the despair that Byakuya felt over the situation.

"I think Byakuya that it is time we told your stuffy elders to shove it where the sun don't shine." Renji smirked at his use of the term he had picked up in the human world. "We are going to tell them about us and you are going to tell them that I am the only one you will have. I am not going to be second rate to some female that is giving birth to your child.' Renji said. Byakuya was about to interrupt but Renji continued not letting him but in. "We can deal with the heir at another point in time. For now they can get used to the idea that you love me and that you won't settle for anyone else." Renji finished with a smile.

"That was somewhere along the lines of what I was going to say. I am not sure though on how nicely you will be treated once we are open about our relationship. That is why I have delayed so long. There has also been at least one instance where the clan leader had been with a male and still managed to have an heir. I'm not too sure of the details but it might appease the council a little if they know they will get what they seek." Byakuya explained.

"So we are going to tell them then?" Renji confirmed when Byakuya nodded his head.

"So I guess a little celebration is in order then?" Byakuya said with a mischievous glint in his eye. It terrified and at the same time thrilled Renji to see that look. It meant they were going to have a very fun night. What Renji didn't know was that he was not going to be in control of it at all.

Byakuya grabbed Renji by his Shihakusho and kicked into flash step. When they stopped Renji was thrown onto his bed rather roughly. Looking at Byakuya he saw that his usually hidden emotions were displayed on his face, the Kuchiki mask gone.

"Get Undressed Renji." Byakuya said with a dangerous tone and a slight smirk. He knew that what he was bout to do was going to leave Renji frozen and incapable of doing as asked, but he said it anyways.

Renji sat up and watched as Byakuya stripped in front of him._ Holy shit! I am the luckiest guy in the world. So beautiful._ He was too shocked by Byakuya actions to actually do anything about his clothing just as Byakuya had predicted.

When Byakuya was finally in the nude and all of his clothes were folded on a chair near the corner of Renji's bed he approached the bed. With the grace of a lion he climbed onto the bed and addressed Renji's clothes.

He was looking at Renji's clothes with slightly amused look on his face and that brought Renji back to the situation at hand. He began to peel of his Shihakusho when Byakuya grabbed his wrist.

"No." A simple statement had Renji frozen in place watching his lover. Byakuya grabbed at his waist and with deft fingers untied the restraint around his waist. When that was done he grabbed the edges of his Shihakusho and began pulling it down excruciating slow. As he did his began to focus on Renji's tattoo's making sure his mouth covered every inch of them.

When he was fully undressed Renji was left with a painful arousal and was pinned to the bed by Byakuya straddling his hips and holding his wrists in one hand. His other hand was busy with Renji's member. His mouth was teasing its way down his neck and over his stark black Tattoos. He let go of Renji's member with his hand and replaced it with his mouth. All the while his hand was busy preparing him by inserting a finger.

_He wouldn't would he?_ Renji questioned himself. Byakuya had never taken him before; it was always Renji who topped. "Hol...Hold it." He just barely managed to stutter out. Byakuya just ignored him and continued by adding a second finger while his mouth worked even harder, brushing away all of Renji's coherent thoughts.

When Byakuya was satisfied that Renji was no longer going to object he removed his fingers and pressed his own member to Renji's opening. As he pushed in he looked into Renji's eyes looking for signs of pain, but if Renji felt any he did not show it. He paused once he was all the way in and waited for a Response from Renji.

"Do...it" He said in-between his breaths. He couldn't believe what was happening so he just went with it. Byakuya began thrusting into Renji softly, but he went more quickly with Renji's desperate sounding pleas.

As they both neared Climax they looked into each other's eyes. Saying with them what they could not say with their lips at the moment. _I love you._ Then their orgasms rocked through them at the same time. Renji's liquid covering both of their chests and Byakuya filling Renji with hot seed.

What they didn't notice while they were in rocking pleasure was they're Reiatsu twining together creating a Red and white mix and then slowly changing to pink. When it reached the solid color both of them passed out, with Byakuya still embedded in Renji.

* * *

><p>When they finally both awoke they were in for a big shock.<p>

* * *

><p>So did I do okay? This was my first Yaoi scene I've ever written so I think I did okay.<p>

As a great Birthday gift I expect lots of reviews in my mailbox. The only way for me to improve my new writing skills is if you give me praise and constructive criticizism! So Please Read and Review!


	3. Illness?

So my next chapter. Hooray. This one was hard to do and I almost didn't post it today. Honestly this Chapter just pissed me off.

Oh well. I hope you guys enjoy. And just a reminder that this is going to be a really long story and that we are just starting to come out of the building block stages in the next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Illness?<strong>

Byakuya was just starting to wake up under the assumption that he had fallen asleep at his own home. At least until he rolled over a felt another body next to him. His eyes snapped open only to quickly close again under the bright light coming in through the window. Then he began to remember what had a happened the night before._ Renji and I were knocked out?_ He thought to himself in confusion.

He lifted his hand to shield his eyes from the light pouring into the room. When he opened them again he was looking right at Renji's still sleeping face. He looked so peaceful, his face had entirely relaxed showing no sign of the hardships all of them had faced during the winter war, and that had hardened all of them. All he could think about was how he wanted to see that look every day. He wanted to be the one to make Renji smile and relax, to wash away all of the horrible memories they all shared.

That train of thought had Byakuya kissing Renji on the lips before he had even realized he was doing it. At first there was no response. _Of course Renji would be a deep sleeper_ Byakuya thought to himself. So he pressed a little harder and wrapped his hand around Renji's hip. As soon as Byakuya's hand touched Renji's hip Renji jerked away, eyes snapping open first with a startled look, but then he relaxed.

"Sorry Byakuya. Not used to being woken up in such a manner. Usually it's one of the seated officers dumping water one my head to wake me up because I'm late." Renji laughed slightly at the last part remembering the last time Byakuya had sent a squad member to wake him. The poor kid had run out of the apartment with an already bruising eye.

"Yes. If I remember correctly you punched the 10th seat in the face last time? He is terrified of you now." Byakuya said with a look Renji could only describe as a smirk.

"Hey! I went and apologized okay. I can't help it if I am a deep sleeper with a tendency to wake up swinging." Renji said with his face reddening the more he raised his voice. Byakuya figured that it was out of embarrassment, but he quickly learned that wasn't the case. Renji's face had reached a peak of redness and a painful and confused look came over his face.

"S'cuse me." Renji leaped up and flash stepped to the bathroom where Byakuya heard evidence of Renji emptying his stomach.

He grabbed a glass on the bedside table as well as a Shihakusho for each of them and went to attend to Renji. When he entered the bathroom Renji was scrubbing his face in the sink.

"Are you alright?" He asked passing Renji the glass so he could rinse his mouth. Renji saw the obvious concern on his face.

"Ya, actually I feel fine now. I guess something I ate yesterday just didn't settle well." Renji said wiping away the last of the evidence from the corners of his cheeks. And indeed he looked much better. SO Byakuya just let it go, and passed Renji the fresh Shihakusho he had grabbed on his way in.

"It's time we washed up and headed to work." Byakuya said calmly his face returning to his regular mask of calm.

"Wait what about the clan? You were absent from your mansion all night. Won't they want to know where you were?" Renji said finally remembering their current situation.

"It really isn't any of their business Renji." Byakuya said with a smirk on his face. "Plus it is not unusual for me to disappear some nights to be left alone. They will not question my absence. No get dressed before I have to explain to the head captain why you are late for a Captains-Lieutenants meeting." Byakuya reminded him.

"Oh shit! I totally forgot!" Renji said in surprise. He placed his fresh Shihakusho on the counter and went to jump into the shower. "Ya know you could join me?" Renji said trying to tease Byakuya into the shower.

"I think...it would best if we refrained from those activities until a later time when we are not expected for work Renji." Byakuya said with a sigh as he heard he water turn on. He wanted to but it would be best if they didn't participate in such activities since it would vastly slow them down. Byakuya thought of how it would slow them down and a slow blush made its way onto his cheeks.

"Aww come on Byakuya. Just a shower nothin else. You need it as much as I do." Renji argued, determined to have Byakuya in with him.

"Fine as long as that is all we do. We need to arrive on time today." Byakuya gave in. In reality he did need a shower as their activities last night had left evidence. So he placed his own Shihakusho next to Renji's and went to join him.

It really surprised him when he got into the shower. The hot water streaming down Renji's body made him look like an untamed wild animal. He tried to control his emotions before Renji noticed but of course he couldn't hide anything from Renji.

"No matter how much you say we shouldn't do anything your body entirely disagrees." Renji said looking down at Byakuya and noticing the response of his partners' body. "The least I can do is relieve that and then wash you down."

With that said Renji grabbed Byakuya by the shoulders and positioned him against the wall opposing the shower head. And Byakuya watched as Renji began pleasuring him.

BY the time they were out of the shower they had to rush to dress. Byakuya admonished Renji for slowing them down, but Renji just laughed. They then flash stepped all the way to division one with Renji just a few steps behind Byakuya. His flashstep had vastly improved since the winter war.

When Byakuya opened the door to the council hall he was greeted with stares from all of the other captains. Byakuya had not once shown up last so it was quite a shock to everyone, even Yamamoto had already arrived and was making his way to the front. So Byakuya just bowed his head and headed to his position. Renji quickly followed behind him bowing his head and apologizing for his tardiness.

When the meeting was dismissed and Yamamoto had left, instead of waiting for all of his fellow captains to start asking questions Byakuya flash stepped out of the room.

That had left Renji to explain for his captain actions. Of course he wasn't very good at it.

"Ummm...I uh...He had a rough morning." Renji s managed to get out before flashstepping out of the room as quickly as he could.

What Renji didn't get to see due to his quick disappearance was Ukitake and Shunsui laughing at them.

"I never thought I would be alive to see it! But there he goes...it's about time he found someone." Ukitake said with a chuckle. His partner Shunsui was bent over laughing when Nanao slapped him over the head with her book. All of the other captains looked on with confused looks.

"Nanaoooo was that necessary?" He said in a whine.

"Yes. It was very necessary. Your actions are inappropriate for the setting we are in. We have work to get done. Plus what is going on with Byakuya is none of your business until he deems it to be." Nanao said as she herded him out of the room. Shunsui managed one last humorous look at Ukitake before he was shoved out of the room.

All of the other captains looked toward Ukitake obviously seeking answers.

"Unfortunately Nanao is correct and I cannot share my thoughts until Byakuya says it alright." With that Ukitake fled the room his laugh turning into a cough.

The rest of the afternoon progressed as normal with Renji drilling the seated members of the squad while Byakuya oversaw the training. Then they headed into their office and set about finishing their paper work.

When Byakuya finished his paper work he summoned a hell butterfly onto his fingers. He relayed a message to his mansion to prepare for 3 guests at dinner that night.

"So I wonder what the news is tonight from Rukia?" Renji questioned yet again. He was really confused by her diner request; she had never done something like this before.

"We will find out when you are done your paperwork." Byakuya said leaving the office and heading to the training grounds for his daily training. Ever since the winter war he had been training himself in not only swordsmanship and flashstep but also hand-to-hand combat. So while Renji worked away he would go onto the training grounds and practice his basic sword skills with a mixture of flash step techniques.

When Renji finally finished he headed out to the training ground as well. All of the other members of the squad had other tasks to attend to at this time of the day making it the only time they could train in private. He removed his lieutenants' badge and placed it next to Byakuya's Haori on the grass around the field. He then proceeded to unstrap his zanpaktou from around his waist ignoring the complaints he received from it, and he placed it on a rack that was for him and his captain only. He then shrugged his Shihakusho off his shoulders so that it hung by his waist. He preferred training while exposed to the elements. It also allowed for more freedom of movement than any clothing could provide.

Then he stepped onto the field and waited for Byakuya to finish with his sword.

When Byakuya was finally done with the sword he sheathed Senbonzakura and detached it from around his waist and went to place it next to Renji's Zanpaktou. He then proceeded out onto the field with Renji right behind him. He stopped in the middle of the field and turned to face his partner. Taking a fighting stance he waited for Renji to make the first move.

He didn't have long to wait. Renji began by feigning to Byakuya's right side and then sending a jab towards his left rib cage. Byakuya expected it though and quickly countered.

With the first move finally made Byakuya and Renji moved quickly into a fully fledged no-bars no-weapons fight. AS they were coming up on half an hour Renji began to slow down. Byakuya thought it odd since it usually took more than 45 minutes before the lieutenant showed any sign of exhaustion. He raised an eyebrow at Renji in silent question, but his lieutenant continued on.

Within another five minutes Renji was panting and shaking from exhaustion even though they had barely passed the halfway mark of their training time. He couldn't figure out what was going on. He felt like crap the whole time they were fighting. Every time Byakuya hit Renji he felt his own reiatsu flutter. Still he pressed on.

A few more minutes passed and Byakuya had started landing hit after hit. He blocked a feeble attack from Renji and swung towards his right rib cage. The instant He made contact something went wrong.

_RENJI!_ He heard his name shouted. It sounded like Byakuya but he couldn't tell because he passed out.

Byakuya caught Renji as he fell. He was pale and his breathing was shallow. He lowered him to the ground and quickly assessed the situation. There didn't appear to be any serious injuries, although he was beaten and bleeding it was all minor wounds. He didn't know what to do so he followed his instinct. He placed his left hand over Renji's heart and his right hand over his abdomen and began sending healing reiatsu into him.

As soon as his reiatsu touched Renji something happened. Renji's reiatsu responded by blending with his creating a pink hue and then returning to Renji's body. Almost instantly he saw a difference in Renji. His face returned to his normal color and his breathing returned. Then he began to wake up.

"Mmh...That feels good. Hey don't stop." Renji said slowly blinking his eyes open when the pleasurable sensation disappeared. He was looking right into Byakuya's face, and damn did he look shell shocked. "What happened? What's wrong? Wait why did you yell my name?" Renji instantly jumped into the questions.

"I...I'm not too sure. You passed out when I hit you. As for yelling your name I didn't" Byakuya said. He decided in the moment to not tell Renji about the reiatsu. He also figured Renji had imagined hearing his name since no one had said anything aloud. Although his Zanpaktou had yelled his name there was certainly no way he could hear him, could he? He wasn't too sure what happened but He wanted to know more before he told him about the phenomenon. "I used some healing reiatsu and it appears to have worked just fine. How do you feel though? Is everything okay?" Byakuya asked with obvious concern although his Kuchiki mask had returned.

"Well actually I feel fine, great even. I don't know what happened but I feel fine." Renji said

"Hmmm. I think it would be best if we stopped training for a while. I'm starting to think there is something else going on with you. We both passed out last night. You threw up this morning and now you can barely handle a more than 30 minutes of training. You might feel fine now but I doubt you're going to stay that way." Byakuya said explaining his thoughts.

"It was nothing captain. Probably just a little exhaustion. Maybe I have food poisoning? I'm sure I'll be fine..." Renji was saying till he got cut off.

"No. No more combat until I learn more." Byakuya said with finality. "As your captain I order you to desk duty only until I find out what's wrong." He said standing and pulling Renji up with him.

"Captaaiinnn." Renji whined."There isn't anything to find out its just food poisoning. Plus I refuse to go to the squad 4 barracks to get checked out. Last time I was there Unohana almost killed me because I couldn't stay still. I don't like hospitals or needles." Renji said complaining.

"I'm not forcing you to go to the fourth division. I just want you off duty until I find out what's wrong. I'm sure this can be easily fixed. I'll look for the answer in the archives." Byakuya explained.

"Archives? What does your families records have to do with me?" Renji tried asking but Byakuya didn't respond. Instead he grabbed his Zanpaktou and Haori and just before flash stepping away he reminded Renji of diner that night and left.

* * *

><p>You starting to get whats going on?<p>

So not that great of a chapter. And it was wayyyy tooo looonnnggg in my opnion. But I couldn't really do anything else about it.  
>Their wasn't much time for editing either so I am sure that you can all point out my typo's.<p>

So again Reviews are greatly appreciated! It's gonna start getting really good soon. Next Chapter will feature Ichigo and Rukia!


	4. Great News

So another chapter done. Some of my plans had to change so its not quite what I expected but it still works okay.

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter s much as I enjoyed writing it. In particular keep an eye out for Ichigo. Poor guy is gonna have a rough night.

* * *

><p><strong>Great News!<strong>

"Damn. That was just weird" He said to no one in particular as he collected his badge and sword and went to get cleaned up in his quarters._ Why is he being so mysterious about this? I passed out, big deal. There isn't anything wrong. And he totally denied calling out my name but I am sure I heard him._ He questioned to himself.

_Relax Renji. You'll have your answers soon enough. _His zanpaktou said with a little laugh.

_Wait! You know what's going on? Tell me now you shit heads!_ He yelled at his Zanpaktou.

_We cannot Renji._ His zanpaktou said still laughing at him.

_Cannot? Fuck you!_ Renji yelled at his Zanpaktou before shutting them out. So not only was Byakuya being evasive but so was his Zanpaktou. _Just great!_

* * *

><p>When he finally arrived in his quarters he stripped down and went to the shower. As he was washing he was overcome with exhaustion and forced to sit down on the bench. As soon as he did he fell asleep with the warm water running over him.<p>

A little while later he was woken by cool water running over his face, and it was getting even colder.

"Shit!" Renji leaped up away from the stream of water and quickly turned it off. "Hmm. Guess I was more tired than I thought" He said to himself a little confused at his recent weaknesses.

When he left the shower and saw the clock he flipped out. He had half an hour to get ready for diner with Byakuya that night.

"Shit! I'm gonna be soo late!" Renji dropped his towel and grabbed a fresh Shihakusho to put on. When he was finally dressed he put his lieutenant's badge around his arm, and pulling his hair back he put the large bandana on. He looked in the mirror and once satisfied that it was the best he could do he left his apartment and headed for the Kuchiki mansion.

* * *

><p>Not long after Renji arrived at the manor Rukia arrived at the gates with her guest. Renji was with Byakuya when the sensed their spiritual pressure. Byakuya instantly tensed up and scowled slightly.<p>

"So I guess her guest is Ichigo." Renji said confirming the reason for Byakuya's frustration. Everyone knew that Byakuya respected the boy's power but hated his lack of formalities. Having him come to Byakuya's noble home would certainly be interesting. Renji was extremely happy to have Ichigo over so things wouldn't be so tense plus he hadn't heard from him since the incident with Ginjo so it would be nice to catch up a little.

Little did Renji know that things were not going to work out so smoothly.

* * *

><p>After Byakuya had greeted both Rukia and grudgingly Ichigo as well he brought them to the dining area where all four of them sat down while they were served a gourmet meal. AS they were eating Byakuya noticed something different about Rukia, her Reiatsu was calmer, but there was something else he just couldn't figure out about the way she was behaving and carrying herself. Ichigo on the other hand hadn't changed a bit except his reiatsu seemed to have gotten stronger. This was ridiculous since the boy's power already out ranked all of the captains except the head captain, and now he was almost beyond him as well.<p>

"Ichigo you need some serious training with that reiatsu of yours. I'm surprised Rukia can even stand in your presence with such weight." Renji said smirking a little at Rukia's expense.

"I can do more than that..." Rukia mumbled with Ichigo elbowing her slightly.

"What was that?" Byakuya asked as he had not heard her.

"Nothing never mind nii-sama." Rukia said glad that he had not over heard her.

"Hmm. Very well. So what news did you wish to share with me today Rukia?" Byakuya asked watching as a light blush worked over her cheeks.

"Umm...I think Ichigo should tell you." She said shyly. It was obvious to Byakuya that she was hiding something but he couldn't figure it out.

"Well out with it then Kurosaki." He demanded. He had become impatient and wanted answers.

"Uh...You see...Um..."Ichigo stuttered over his words feeling the pressure of Byakuya's cold eyes. He was terrified of this moment.

Renji reached over the table smiling and slapped Ichigo over the head.

"Get it over with Ichigo. He can't kill you with her in the room. Plus that's why she wanted me here." He said with a laugh as if though he already realized what was going on. In fact Ichigo was positive that his friend had already figured it out and he was praying that he was right about Byakuya.

"Well you see Byakuya...I'm here to state my feelings for Rukia." He said preparing himself to run in case Byakuya drew his sword. He had beaten him before and could do so again but he did not want to fight with his girlfriend's brother. When Byakuya didn't react in any way Ichigo relaxed.

"I expected as much." He stated bluntly, and everyone turned and stared at him mouths gaping. "I did not expect it this soon, but I knew it would happen eventually. Normally at this point Kurosaki I would challenge you to a duel to prove your strength to protect her but both of us already know the results of such a battle. So instead I would like speak with you in private." Byakuya stood up and left out the door to the garden expecting Ichigo to follow.

When Ichigo didn't immediately jump to follow him Rukia smacked him over the head.

"Hurry up fool! Do not keep him waiting" She said frustrated with his lack of response. But Ichigo got up finally and left the room leaving Renji and Rukia alone.

"So you guys finally got together huh. Who made the first move? Is he being good to you?"Renji asked in quick succession leaving no space to respond.

"Ichigo kissed me first. And yes Renji, Ichigo is a good man. Plus if he misbehaves you know how good I am at punishment."She said laughing at the last part with Renji. Rukia told him all about how she was in denial in the beginning and how he had been so serious with her. She also told him about the rest of her time in the living world and seeing everyone, and explained how happy Ichigo's dad was. Just as she was finishing up Byakuya came back in followed by a white faced Ichigo.

"Jezz. What did you do to the poor guy Byakuya?"Renji asked smirking at Ichigo's pale face.

"Certainly nothing he can't handle." Byakuya said. He did not elaborate, instead he walked over to Rukia and congratulated her properly and gave her his blessing. Ichigo did not look in the mood for sharing either so they moved on to another question.

"When are you getting married?" Renji asked with curiosity. Ichigo was in the middle of drinking his tea when the question was asked, and he spilt it over the front of his Shihakusho.

"Well, we had yet to plan anything formally. In fact that's part of why we are here. Hopefully Nii-sama can be of assistance in using the manor and picking an appropriate date?"Rukia inquired looking at her brother with pleading eyes.

"You are free to use this manor Rukia as you please since it is your home as well. And as far as a date goes, how about during the Cheery blossom viewing in 4 months? It would be a beautiful time."Byakuya suggested.

"That would be great brother!"Rukia exclaimed in joy. "I knew you would know what is best. Thank you so much" She finished by bowing her head in thanks.

"Yes well that is set then as long as you two follow regular clan traditions. At least from now on."Byakuya said looking at Ichigo for the last part making him redden in embarrassment and drop his head in a low bow as well.

Renji leaned over to Byakuya and whispered in his ear. "You know you are going to tell me what you did to him right?"

"I merely explained the clan tradition of abstinence until marriage. And that if anything happened to Rukia while she is with him that regardless of his powers I would find a way to make a painful death for him." Byakuya whispered calmly while watching Rukia wipe the tea of Ichigo's Shihakusho.

"Shit. No wonder he looked like that. The kid won't lay a hand on her now. That wasn't very nice Byakuya." Renji said worried about the new mental state of his friend.

"It had to be done. As the sister of the clan head she must follow the clan tradition exactly or risk being removed from the clan and stricken from our records. I do not wish that upon her." Byakuya replied calmly.

"I think the clan will be more busy worrying about us rather than if Rukia gets knocked up. Just saying." Renji put his arms up in surrender when Byakuya glared at him for what he had said.

"So how are things going with you two?" Rukia inquired interrupting the couple's discussion.

"Things are going great Rukia, and thanks for asking. In fact your brother has finally determined that we are telling the clan about us." Renji said with a great big grin on his face.

"Really! That's great. When are you going to announce it Byakuya?" Rukia inquired.

"Not until after your wedding." Byakuya responded. Renji's smile quickly fell with that response.

"Why would you wait so long Byakuya?" Ichigo finally managed to join the discussion. He would not look at Byakuya directly though and instead chose to stare at his plate.

"Mine and Renji's joining is extremely unconventional in the clan and it will be met with great outrage from the clan council. I do not wish to ruin your joyous joining with Rukia with our drama." Byakuya explained calmly while reaching a hand under the table and grabbing Renji's and squeezing it reassuringly.

Things went quiet after that. Renji was disappointed but he understood. Rukia and Ichigo soon got up, said there goodbye's and left.

With both of them gone Renji began crying. He didn't know why but he felt emotionally overwhelmed.

Byakuya could sense an emotional change in Renji, how he didn't know how but when Renji started crying he was not surprised and instead he comforted him as best he could until Renji felt better.

"Sorry. I didn't think I would cry. My emotions are all fucked up right now." Renji said wiping away the tears.

"It's fine Renji. Something is obviously still wrong with your body so it's not your fault. I will start my search for answers tomorrow. For now why don't you head home and get some rest.' Byakuya said calmly.

"Ya. I think I need alot of sleep." Renji said getting up. "Thank you for having me over tonight Byakuya."

"You're welcome Renji. Now head home and get some rest. I will see you tomorrow." Byakuya said as the servants came back and cleaned up the table.

So Renji left and Byakuya was left with his own thoughts. He got up and headed to the garden trails. Under the full moon he continued walking outside the Mansion walls. He didn't notice where he was until he stopped. When He looked down he realised he had walked deep into the woods to a favorite place of his where he could relax. No one knew about it not even Renji or his servants. He decided against going in tonight though. The next time he went in he wanted to be with Renji.

As he was walking back he began thing about Renji's current conditions. He remembered reading something similar in the archives and he was determined to find out what it was.

* * *

><p>Little did Byakuya know that it was going to take 2 months to find, and when he did it was going to be the most shocking news ever. It would put both Byakuya and Renji in danger.<p>

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Ya or Nay? Reviews are greatly appreciated and expect some good drama next chapter.<p> 


	5. The Double and Unexpected News

Hooray for another chapter. This one as promised is packed with some very dramatic news. In fact its got enough news to make Ichigo pass out, lol.

So things have been really busy lately and I'm finding I'm writing these chapters really last minute. Hopefully It doesn't reflect too bad though. So I did this one today and am also posting early because I have tons of homework this weekend. Well Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Double and Unexpected News<span>**

It had been two months since Renji had been placed on desk duties, and it was driving him stir crazy. Byakuya often left the office in order to get work done because Renji would constantly be talking. Today was no different. He was pacing in the middle of the room when he turned sharply towards Byakuya desk and addressed him.

"Captain can you at least let me supervise the training of new recruits?" He asked Byakuya even though he already knew the answer that would follow.

"No. If you continue to pester me though I will be forced into finding a way to restrain you for the rest of the day." Byakuya said in an utterly calm voice. Yet Renji could still tell he was teasing him.

"I can't focus on my work though. It's so repetitive that I get dizzy now just looking at my desk." He complained determined to get Byakuya to do something.

"I am not going to change my mind Renji. If you seek something to do may I suggest getting us each some tea." Byakuya said hoping that he could get Renji out of the room so he could focus on the important paper work in front of him.

Renji sighed giving up at his latest attempt to do something active and went to retrieve the tea. When Renji had left the room Byakuya sighed. Even though he was no longer in the room Renji's reiatsu was still in turmoil and Byakuya could sense it as if though he was standing next to him. As such he was still finding it very difficult to focus on his work. So when Renji finally came back into the room Byakuya decided to fix the problem himself.

Renji placed the tea on his taichou's desk, and turned to go sit down on the couch. He felt a sudden breeze across his shoulder's which was quickly preceded by Byakuya's hands.

"If you will not calm down Renji I will have to calm you down myself." Byakuya whispered into his ear. Renji had no objections since he could not seem to calm himself. So with no objection from Renji he began massaging his shoulders. Renji quickly settled into the massage. Within minutes Byakuya had Renji asleep and relaxed and their Reiatsu was blending yet again. When he was sure that he would not wake for a while he returned to his desk and finished his paperwork in record time.

* * *

><p>When Renji awoke he felt utterly relaxed again. Every time Byakuya had gone about trying to calm Renji down he always succeeded in putting him to sleep. He sat up and looked around and noticed that both his pile of work and well as Byakuya's were done. It appeared Byakuya had been very busy while he slept away the afternoon.<p>

When he looked at Byakuya he noticed that he was watching Renji very closely.

"Um...Thanks captain. You shouldn't have done all this though. It's my responsibility to get it done."He waved his hand towards the finished paper work.

"No it is your responsibility to listen to your body's demands. When you are haywire like that then I cannot get any work done either. So putting you to sleep is actually beneficial for both of us." Byakuya said calmly ignoring Renji's flustered appearance. Every time the man awoke Byakuya had to restrain himself from getting up from his table and attacking him. His physical appeal when recently woken was astounding, and some days it drove Byakuya crazy.

"Now that you are awake though I would like remind you of our diner tonight with Kurosaki and Rukia." Byakuya said looking away from Renji as he composed himself a little more.

"Oh yea. I guess I should go get showered then. Umm is there anything else you want me to do?" Renji asked hoping that there was something he could do to make up for his lack of work that day. But Byakuya just waved him off.

When Renji was gone Byakuya called in the third seat and gave him directions for the delivery of the paper work, and told him not to contact either Byakuya or Renji unless there was a dire situation that needed their attention that night. Then he left the Barracks and headed for his Mansion.

* * *

><p>Once Ichigo and Rukia had arrived from the living world they all sat down for another meal together. Since the announcement of Ichigo and Rukia's engagement things had become much happier at the manor. The elders had put up a fuss about Ichigo being a commoner but quickly quieted when Ichigo's reiatsu lashed out during their meeting. Everyone else at the manor had welcomed Ichigo easily even the servants were kind to him. In fact the servants were forced into calling Ichigo by name when the boy had gotten annoyed of being called upon so formally every time he showed up.<p>

In the middle of the meeting Byakuya noticed something odd and yet familiar with Rukia's reiatsu. No one else notice and he didn't think they would because it was such a small difference, but Byakuya noticed and so he asked her about it.

"Well...that's actually what I wanted us to have dinner for. I have some great news to share. And nii-sama please don't kill Ichigo for this."She said happily, at the same time a blush lit up her face. When he glanced over at the boy he appeared as confused as everyone else. Apparently this news was new for him as well.

"Um...how to explain...well umm...Ichigo..."She said looking at her partner. He blushed at the intense look she was giving him but met her eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Byakuya's eyes widened in surprise and Renji's mouth gaped open, but that was nothing compared to Ichigo's reaction.

"Wha...how...only once..."His stuttering was ended when his face went white and he passed out.

"Holy shit! Congrats Rukia!" Renji jumped up and ran around the table to give his best friend a hug.

"Can't...breath."Rukia said in little gasps as Renji descended upon her. He quickly let go and restored her air ways. When he was sure she was alright he looked at Ichigo whose head had fallen against the table. When he was assured the man was still breathing he turned and looked at his own partners face. What he found sort of shocked him.

Byakuya was smirking. The closest thing really to a laugh the noble ever showed in company.

"Byakuya are you okay?"Renji asked in utter confusion. He had expected the noble to rip out Senbonzakura and kill the boy for violating the clan's rules.

"I'm fine Renji. In fact I'm quite happy at the moment." Byakuya said as he stood up. He walked around to the other side of the table and gave Rukia and hug. "Congrats Rukia. I'm very happy for you."

"Thank you brother. This isn't the type of reaction I expected though."Rukia said slightly confused as to Byakuya's happiness.

"I'm very glad that you are being granted this opportunity Rukia. As far as Kurosaki goes. Well although I am mad I know this was unintended. Plus he won't need me to punish him. I have witnessed fatherhood before and the boy has much more punishment coming to him in the form of a little baby." He said with the smirk still on his face. In fact Byakuya seemed to be enjoying the idea of Ichigo having to face down fatherhood immensely.

"Well I'm glad you took it so well." Rukia said as she bent down next to Ichigo trying to shake him awake.

"Ugh."Ichigo grunted covering his eyes from the glancing pain that the light was doing to his eyes. "I had such a strange dream." He finally managed to open his eyes against the throbbing his head was giving him, and he immediately regretted it. Rukia was crouched next to him with her hand on his shoulder and Renji was standing with Byakuya only a few feet away from him.

"Shit. Not a dream. Oh gods! Byakuya I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen. I obeyed all of the rules, it must have happened before we announced our relationship." Ichigo scrambled to explain and bowed to Byakuya in apology. When Ichigo finally managed the nerve to looked up Byakuya was unexplainably smiling.

"Uh..." Ichigo was unable to formulate any real words. He had never seen a smile on Byakuya's face before.

"Although I am not happy with the turn of events Kurosaki I think you will suffer enough without me evoking my right to thoroughly beat you down."Byakuya said calmly with his regular mask having returned.

"Oh...Okay. Ah shit!" He exclaimed at the end.

"What's wrong strawberry?" Rukia asked using a nickname that Renji and Byakuya found amusing but Ichigo obviously did not.

"We can't tell my dad. Oh gods if we tell my dad...wait... I'm going to be a dad." Ichigo said with sudden realization kicking in. "I'm going to be a father? Holy shit." He said looking into Rukia's eyes. She smiled at him and pulled him in for a big hug while he was still frozen in shock.

"It will be fine Ichigo. You will be a great dad. And as far as addressing your own father...well good luck. We will make sure to stick around to watch the show." Renji said walking over and patting him in the back and laughing at him.

With all that said Rukia grabbed the shell shocked Ichigo and said goodnight to everyone. When they had finally left Renji gave Byakuya a hug and left as well. He had mentioned on his way out about spreading the news to some close friends. Of course Byakuya told him to make sure only trusted friends knew since Rukia and Ichigo were still not married. None of them wished to deal with an infuriated noble clan.

* * *

><p>After Renji had left and Byakuya calmed down a little he headed to the private archives. Only the head of a clan, spouse, and clan elders were allowed in as all of the books belonged to previous clan leaders and had very private info that the clan would not want leaked. For Byakuya though it had become like a second bedroom for him in the last 2 months while he searched for his answers regarding him and Renji.<p>

He grabbed a very old book off the shelf. It dated back to the third Kuchiki Head named Daiki and Byakuya was half way done. He picked this book because this was one of the clan heads who had taken a male consort instead of a female. Much of the contents did not surprise him. It contained much about the disgrace that the head had faced upon his decision. What did interest Byakuya though was the information about his partner. A particular passage he had read the night before is what made him decided to finish reading the journal. It read like this:

_Hibiki has exhibited some strange things lately. Whenever physically exerted on the field he has been exhausted and has often passed out. I worry for him as these are not the only symptoms of illness he displays. Nausea is another. Something else even stranger is what happens when I try to heal him. My reiatsu appears to merge with his. When he collapsed on the training fields today I could find nothing physically wrong and yet when I applied healing reiatsu he instantly recovered as if though nothing had happened. My white reiatsu blended with his deep blue reiatsu creating a blended color. It then dissipated and he awoke perfectly fine._

That paragraph had thrown Byakuya for a loop as it imitated exactly what had happened with Renji. As he read on a couple months at a time he discovered even more things. It appeared they had gained a sixth sense as to each other's conditions and whereabouts. Also it appeared their Zanpaktou could talk with the other person easily.

None of this though prepared him for what he found out about 7 months beyond that original paragraph.

_Something has happened. The strange things that began a few month ago to Hibiki and I were only a prelude for what's to come. He has gained weight and today when I used the healing reiatsu on him I sensed something. It appears there is a sentient being inside of him. In fact ignoring the rules of male bodies it appears Hibiki is pregnant._

Byakuya dropped the book in shock.

* * *

><p>So how did I do? I'm not major fan of Cliffie's but I just couldn't help myself with this one. Anyways who would pay to see Byakuya's expression at this point? I know I would lol.<p>

Alirghty then same drill as usual. Reviews are entirely just an option but it is greatly appreciated when I receive them as it encourage me to write more. And don't forget constructive critisim as it will help improve my writing.

Also a little sidenote. There is a poll on my profile about your favorite Bleach couples. Feel free to vote and I'll eventually post the results.


	6. Knocked Up!

So a little warning before you read this next chapter. Ive had a ton of work to do the week and I had kinda forgotten about this chapter. It was written late last night with very little editing applied.

Hopefully it doesn't look to bad to read. From no on I am going to need to write ahead a little so I won't forget again.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Knocked Up!<span>**

"Ugh" Renji groaned after awakening with the usual wave of nausea. He quickly leaped up and flash stepped into his bathroom. When his stomach finally managed to settle he stood up and began his normal routine of cleaning himself and preparing for the work day ahead of him.

When he exited the bathroom freshly showered and in a new Shihakusho though he encountered a hell butterfly that was waiting for him. It was from Byakuya and he did not sound very composed. In fact if Renji were to say anything it seemed his captain was distraught. His message was for Renji to head to the Kuchiki mansion as soon as possible instead of heading to the barracks.

_I wonder whats going on? I have never received a summons to his home before. Usually he asks me in person. It must be serious._ With that final thought Renji proceeded to grab Zabimaru from its stand and engaged his flashstep. Normally he would not have used flashstep due to the risk of overexerting himself, but Byakuya made it clear he was to hurry.

* * *

><p>When he arrived at the mansion the guards allowed him in expecting his arrival. A servant that Renji recognized from the few times he had visited the Kuchiki mansion lead him to the far end of the gardens. When Renji was within sight of Byakuya the servant turned to bow and proceeded to leave. Byakuya paid little attention to the servant though. Instead though he looked up and stared at Renji. The look was extremely raw and emotional, and Renji was left speechless.<p>

"Come Renji. There is something we must discuss, but it cannot be said here." Byakuya said with a calm voice not reflecting that which Renji was seeing in his eyes. Byakuya turned and walked out the back gate of the Manor, and Renji quickly followed not wanting to keep Byakuya waiting.

It took about 10 minutes before Renji spoke. They were deep in the woods and Renji was completely lost both physically and mentally. He had no clue where they were headed nor did he have any clue as to what Byakuya wanted to speak about. So he voiced his concerns.

"Um...Byakuya where are you taking me?" Renji asked expressing his confusion as to his current location.

"To a place where we can talk with no unwanted listeners." Byakuya said calmly. He stopped in front a large group of bushes. While Renji watched Byakuya bent down to the ground and placed his palm flat against the soft earth. He began sending pulses of reiatsu into the ground. Renji watched as the bushes shifted and in the middle of them the earth shifted and exposed an opening to a cave.

Byakuya ushered Renji in and closed the entrance with a similar method. Renji thought it would be dark but as soon as the entrance closed a line of kido style torches lit up a hallway that curved to the left about a hundred yards away. Byakuya grabbed Renji's wrist a dragged him down the hallway giving him little time to comment on the situation.

When they turned the corner Renji was greeted with an amazing view. They were in a huge cavern that was lit by a special type of Kido lamp. The carvern could easily fit a 2 story human world home. In the very center of the cavern was a hotspring. Off to the right was a dressing area and another smaller room that Renji couldnt see inside of. To the left was a sitting area. Byakuya moved towards the cushions of the sitting area and Renji followed.

The area was essentially a bowl about the length of a pickup truck filled with cushions. Byakuya sat down on the side facing the spring. Renji didn't sit down right away even though he was exhausted from all of the activity that morning. Instead he stood with his back to the spring and facing Byakuya he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What the Hell is going on Byakuya. You drag me out to some cavern in the middle of the woods when both of us should be at work. Well out with it. What is going on?" Renji demanded answers.

"I will answer all of your questions Renji but first I think it would be a good idea if you sat down. Your body is not appreciating the current strain it is being placed under." Byakuya said calmly. His mask had finally found its way to his eyes and Renji could no longer openly interpret Byakuya's emotions, but he didn't need that. He could tell by just by the way that Byakuya was sitting that whatever news he had to share it was unnerving for the captain. So he sat down preparing for the news.

"Renji do you remember that I said I would need to look in the archives for information on your physical condition?" Byakuya inquired. Of course Renji had remembered, it was the very reason for his recent cases of Cabin fevor because he couldn't participate in combat.

"Yes that was about 2 months ago just before Rukia and Ichigo announced themselves." Renji said not voicing any of his complaints about being kept off duty. He knew they would get him no where plus he was more anxious to hear what Byakuya had to share.

"You are correct. I invited you here today because I found what we were looking for."Byakuya nodded his head inconfirmation and closely watched Renji for his reaction.

"Well thats great Byakuya! Does it mean I can finally return to duty!" Renji asked thinking the captain had discovered something minor and would allow him back for combat. Instead though Byakuya shook his head.

"Unfortnately not Renji. In fact the news I have to share will leave you out of physical duties for another couple months." Byakuya said again clamly but this time Renji noticed a slight quiver in his voice.

"Byakuya what is it? What has you so worried? Is it a dire illness? Am I gonna die because of this?"Renji said gesturing at his own body. He was scared shitless now and Byakuya's obvious discomfort for sharing this news was making it worse.

"Relax Renji." Byakuya said reaching over and grabbing his tanned hand in his own pale one a squezzing it. "The news I have to share depending on how you feel about me can bring you joy or distress." Byakuya said looking into Renji's eyes and hoping that Renji would not reject what he was about to tell him.

"Well then? You know I love you Byakuya. Nothing could change that. Let me hear it." Renji told him trying to reassure Byakuya for his feelings. Byakuya though was still worried but he did feel slightly more reassured.

"Fine. Forgetting the rules of a male body for a lack of a better term you Renji Abarai are pregnant." Byakuya said watching Renji's face closely for any reaction. At first there was no reaction but slowly Renji began to understand what was just spoken. His face turned white and his body began to tremble.

"Holy shit... How is that even possible? Wait... You got me knocked up? I'm going to be a dad? That's great, but uh how is this even possible?" Renji said in utter confusion and voicing his immediate concerns.

"Well I'm glad you're taking it so well."Byakuya said with a sigh, and releasing almost all of the tension in his body. "As to how it possible the details are a little sketchy. It appears during our most recent joining we formed a bond. The bond came with a few different affects. My reiatsu joined yours and formed the beginning of a spirit being inside of you. On top of that we can sense each others well being from anywhere as well as communication with each others Zanpaktou. In fact that's who you heard the day you first passed out, it was Senbonzakura and not me who shouted." Byakuya explained while moving over next to the shell shocked Renji who's face was still a shade paler than it should be.

"Wait we can hear each others Zanpaktou? So you can hear Zabimaru? That bastard won't even talk to me lately." Renji said complaining. His color was beginning to return to his face and he was becoming much more animated.

"Neither of our Zanpaktou would talk with us Renji. Senbonzakura was the same I just didn't tell you. The reason for their silence is because they felt it better we discover all of this on our own." Byakuya explained. Then Renji's Zanpaktou interrupted both of them.

_It took you long enough to figure it out Byakuya. It was getting lonely in this world and his cabin fever wasn't helping. Piece of shit was sinking into misery because you took so long!_ The Zanpaktou made it's opinions know. Byakuya raised his eyebrows at the wording the spirit had used.

"Shut up Zabimaru! Don't talk to Byakuya like that!" Renji said stopping his Zanpaktou from continue its complaining.

_Zabimaru is merely expressing its own discomfort from being cut off for so long Renji. We Zanpaktou are not meant to cut ourselves off from our masters and it only happens in dire situations. Try to be more understanding. _Another lovely voice sounded inside of his head. It sounded much like Byakuya but a little more muffled and a slight echo.

"Uh...Senbonzakura?" Renji looked to Byakuya for confirmation and he nodded his head. "Wow. Okay I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the advice."

Once it was obvious that the Zanpaktou were no longer going to interrupt Byakuya looked to Renji.

"You seem to be taking this very well Renji. Are you sure you are okay with this?" Byakuya asked with concern. He had not expected Renji to be so easy about the idea.

"Well I don't have much of a choice it seems. Wait...thats not what I meant." He said when he saw Byakuya's downcast look. "I'm really happy Byakuya! I didn't think this would be possible, but you and I will be having a kid. Our kid Byakuya, not from some women. As far as lack of choice...well I didn't think I would be carrying a child and if it's anything like a woman's pregnancy I know it isn't going to be much fun. But really I am Happy Byakuya, this kid is going to mine and yours." Renji finished by grabbing Byakuya's hand and placing it over his abdomen. A smile broke across Byakuya's face and he tried something he had not done before with Renji conscious. He began sending small pulses of Reiatsu into his abdomen.

Renji looked away from Byakuya's smile and looked down and the hand that was resting on his abdomen. Byakuya was sending his reiatsu into him, and Renji's was joining it. They two colors began to blend creating a pink color and it slowly sank into his abdomen. As it did so Renji felt amazing. The sensation was like that of making love, and in fact he was becoming aroused from the sensations.

Byakuya didn't fail to notice Renji's hardening member as his face glazed over. As the Rieatsu flow slowed he scooped Renji up and walked him over to the dressing area. He put him down and stripped Renji of his Shihakusho and took his own off as well and folded them neatly on a bench. He also placed the Zanpaktou on a rack the appeared to made out of a special type of wood that appeared to glow slightly. He then grabbed Renji's hand and slowly guided him to the Hotspring where they slowly walked down a set of stairs enjoying the feel of the water as it climbed up their bodies.

Byakuya guided Renji to a bench on one side of the spring where he sat him down and began addressing his arousal. Renji was in a shock from everything and he didn't object to having lost control of the situation. In fact he was rather enjoying his partner's ministrations to his body.

Byakuya was coverning all of Renji's tattoo's with his hands and quickly followed by his mouth. His hands worked their way under the water to Renji's swollen member. As he began with his member he claimed Renji's mouth in a passionate and deep kiss with both of their tongue's battling for dominance but with Byakuya winning out. As they broke for air Renji reached down and began teasing Byakuya's hardened member as well.

They continuing like this with neither making any move to enter the other but rather just to pleasure each other. As such they both reached climax at the same time calling out each others names.

* * *

><p>When they had both recovered from the reeling sensations they got up and left the spring and went to get dressed. Renji asked Byakuya about the extra room that was still in darkness. Byakuya explained it was a bedroom with another exit that had been built for emergencies.<p>

They finished dressing and headed out the way they had come. Byakuya used the same method again to open and close the entrance.

They headed to work that day both feeling happy and reassured of their feelings for each other. As life would have it though, they were going to experience much pain because of their joining. They had many surprises in store over the course of the next year and it was going to test their relationship and bonds to each other.

* * *

><p>Okay so another chapter done. I am exhausted, but oh well you get your weekly fix.<p>

AmyaEnvyElric and chibishueir I will have you know I am trying my best to update at a reasonable pace but College is not walk in the park. If I want to keep my grades up then school comes first.

AS usual I really appreciate reviews. I'm also thinking of a little competition. It will involve naming someone new in my story. Let me know in your reviews if your interested.


	7. Weddings & Pregnancy

Hooray for another chapter done. This one was longer but I had more free time to work on it so hopefully its in better shape than some of my other chapters.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Weddings &amp; Pregnancy<span>**

So it had been a month since Byakuya and Renji talked in the underground hotspring. Things were going well. In fact today was Rukia's and Ichigo's wedding day. As such there was much drama to be had for the day.

"Fuck. I look like shit." Said Renji as he looked himself in the mirror. He had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep because he was experiencing pains. He had also gained a little weight. It wasn't nearly as noticeable as human weight gain since it was mostly made of reiatsu. According to Unohana, whom Renji and Byakuya were confiding in, it would not materialize until birth. This morning he threw up again as well which had become a normal occurrence, but it was a wonder he was gaining any weight with the lack of food he was keeping down.

Almost everyone now in the serietie knew of Byakuya and Renji's relationship, but they had told no one of the baby yet. In fact the only people who knew were themselves, Unohana, Ginrei (whom had figured it out on his own), and Yamamoto (whom they were forced to explain to in order to have Renji on a continued leave from work).

"To the contrary Renji. You look magnificent." Renji's personal assistant said. Things had changed quite a bit since the delivery of news for Renji . In fact right now he was in his_ AND_ Byakuya's room getting dressed for the formal ceremony.

As he stood there he remembered the events that allowed it all to happen.

* * *

><p>3 week's earlier.<p>

* * *

><p>Byakuya was leading Renji down a hall towards a large room. It was filled with the council elders and Renji was getting more and more nervous. In fact Byakuya noticed and reached back slightly to grab his hand and give him a reassuring squeeze. It did help to calm his nerves a little but walking into a room full of people you despised in order to tell them things that were going to infuriate them was a scary task.<p>

Byakuya headed to the head of the table and motioned for Renji to sit down next to him. Once everyone was seated the meeting began in full force. The only person that Renji knew in the room other than Byakuya was Ginrei, and he was sitting at the other end of the table. The meeting started with a grumpy looking noble who was older than Byakuya but younger than his grandfather.

"What is the meaning of this Byakuya! First you call an unplanned meeting and leave barely any time for all elders to arrive and then you go on and bring this... this...Rukon brat to an official meeting. Have you no respect?" The elder began in an already infuriated mood. Byakuya sat still for it his eyes only narrowing at the term the elder had used for Renji. Renji also noticed a small smile on Ginrei's face, he obviously knew how this meeting was going to go.

"Daiki Kuchiki before we will begin this discussion I will have you know that this man is my consort and insulting him is to insult my own honor." Everyone gasped at the bold declaration except Ginrei and Byakuya. Even Renji was surprised by how sudden it was. Of course this just infuriated the annoying noble even more he was the only one though to actually argue with Byakuya. All of the other nobles seemed to be fine with everything in fact they were all doing their best not to get involved.

"Consort! Bah, you are the head of the clan and you have yet to provide and heir. You swore upon Hisana's death that you would abide by the rules set forth by the clan. Those rules involved you marrying a wife and having her bear a heir." The noble reminded Byakuya of his agreement.

"I did indeed agree to terms after Hisana's death but the only terms were to abide by the law and to have an heir for the clan." Byakuya stated very calmly not disturbed by this noble's brashness. "As far as upholding the law we all know of the one situation I have not upheld it and why it happened and we agreed it was a necessary thing to do. The second term of providing an heir...well your demand will be fulfilled, but it will be on my terms and my time and no one will say otherwise. Is that Clear?" Byakuya finished in a dangerously cold tone and slightly raised spiritual pressure. All of the Nobles bowed their heads. Even the arrogant one bowed his head in reluctance.

The rest of the meeting was boring and Renji zoned out for most of it only listening to the plans for Ichigo's and Rukia's wedding. When they were done, both Renji and Byakuya left followed by Ginrei who made a point to talk to Byakuya afterwards.

"Grandfather."Byakuya said bowing his head slightly.

"Now now Byakuya no need for formalities. I think we've had enough of it in the meeting." Ginrei said calmly with a gentle smile on his face.

"Ummm...if I might ask. Why do I have the nagging feeling that you expected this?" Renji asked quietly. For the first time ever Renji heard a Kuchiki laugh.

"I'll have you know Renji Abarai that I have been expecting this ever since you became my grandson's lieutenant. He obviously did not notice it but I realized the way he acted around you. A way he had not even been like around Hisana." Ginrei said still smiling gently.

"But at the meeting you seemed to know what Byakuya had to say?" Renji asked in confusion. It's one thing to know that your grandson is in love and another to know how he will approach the situation.

"I know Byakuya much better than any of the other nobles. I raised him and watched him tamper down his internal fires in order to be acceptable for the rest of the clan. When you came into his life I knew one day that you two would join and that you would inspire Byakuya. You are the one thing now that is going to keep him happy, in control, and spontaneous all at the same time. His fires will burn brighter than they have for years." Ginrei explained gesturing towards Byakuya as he explained. Byakuya was watching as his partner questioned his grandfather about his intuition.

"Oh...Spontaneous?" Renji asked slightly confused. No one had ever applied that term to his partner. In fact he couldn't imagine his partner being even remotely spontaneous.

"Oh yes Renji. You will discover a side of Byakuya no one has seen since he was but a child. Especially when he needs to care for a little one himself," Ginrei explained by gesturing towards Renji's abdomen and chucklede at Renji's reddening face and even Byakuya's shocked look. They had not told him the news but he had figured it out somehow on his own."Well I think I will head back to my private manor Byakuya. I will let you enjoy your time with your "consort". Ginrei said emphasizing the last word and hugging his grandson before leaving them.

* * *

><p>Current Time<p>

* * *

><p>When Renji finally dragged himself from the odd memories he was facing the mirror.<p>

"Wow."Renji was left in shock at his appearance. He was dressed in a dark green formal kimono. Byakuya though had it decorated just for Renji. It had a skeletal snake running from one arm over the back of his shoulders and to the other arm. It also had the Kuchiki crest on the back of the collar proving his relationship with Byakuya. His hair wasn't done yet the servant had a comb in his hand and was just about to start with it. Of course Byakuya choose that moment to walk into the room.

He was dressed in a dark green kimono as well matching Renji's except for the Sakura petals that replaced the snake. He also had the white scarf on. Which was odd since he hadn't worn it since the war with Aizen, but it looked really good on him.

"You look magnificent Renji." Byakuya said walking up to the servant and taking the comb and dismissing him with a nod of his head.

"I should be the one saying that Byakuya. You're like a god." Renji said in awe of his mate's appearance. The servant had left the room leaving the two alone. When the servant was finally gone Byakuya began drawing the comb through Renji's hair expertly taking out all of the knots. It was such a soothing sensation that Renji began to nod off.

"Hmmm... That feels so good Byakuya." Renji said with his eyes half closed. Byakuya continued until there were no knots left. At this point Renji was entirely relaxed and no longer worried about his appearance. He felt Byakuya move his hair to the side and then something heavy fell against his color bone and his hair fell back against his shoulders and back.

When he opened his eyes and looked in the mirror he was wearing a necklace. It was made of alternating red and white beads that got bigger toward the center where a pendant hung. The pendant was in the shape of the Kuchiki crest but inside was a moon and a fang.

"You reached the moon long ago Renji, but now it is time for you to display that proudly." Byakuya said turning Renji around and looking in his eyes for any sign of rejection. Instead though Renji threw his arms around him.

"Thank you so much Byakuya. It's so beautiful. A true sign of our bond." Renji said letting go of Byakuya and reaching up to touch the pendant. Byakuya leaned closer and they engaged in a passionate kiss. When they finally broke apart slightly out of breath Byakuya reached up to touch the pendant over Renji's hand.

"I'm glad you like it as I made it myslef. It has also been reinforced with Kido protection spells so when the time comes you can still wear it in battle. Now it is time to go to the ceremony." Byakuya said grabbing Renji's hand and leading him out of the room.

The ceremony itself was relatively small. Very similar to what Renji and Byakuya had done after their own announcement to the clan. Except theirs had all of the clan in attendance. Only Ichigo's side of the Family attended since his younger sister had finally obtained their own shingami powers. For Rukia it was Ginrei, Byakuya, and Renji.

Byakuya and Renji proceeded to the front of the room where there was a small table with three sake cups and a bottle of special sake. They sat behind the table facing everyone else. Ichigo and Rukia had both agreed that they wanted them to manage the ceremony. When everyone was sitting down and quiet both Rukia and Ichigo entered wearing the formal kimono for the Shinto style wedding. Rukia was wearing the traditional white kimono the flowed perfectly around her. She wasn't showing any sign of her pregnancy yet. Ichigo was wearing the traditional black kimono and haori. He looked uncomfortable in the formal clothing but he still carried himself well.

They both greeted Byakuya and Renji and proceeded to sit opposite of them.

The ceremony was short with both Ichigo and Rukia drinking sake poured into the cups by Renji and Byakuya. They then exchanged their vows that they had both written on their own. Then there was an exchange of rings. With that the ceremony ended and everyone headed to the reception.

* * *

><p>The reception was much more exciting. All of their friends were in attendance including all of the captains except Mayuri. Also all of the Vizards, Urahara, Yoruichi, and all of the spiritually aware humans (which now included Keigo, Tatsuki, and Mizuiro). It was held in a banquet hall on the Kuchiki manor grounds.<p>

They had a local Seireitei band that was familiar with human music styles come in and play. The building was open to a garden on one side. The large dance floor started halfway under the roof but extended outside under an overhang that had twinkling lights hanging from it. Inside there were tables and a relatively large bar as well as a stage for the band.

Ichigo and Rukia were on the dance floor alone for the first dance but were quickly joined by others. Byakuya and Renji also joined the crowd of dancing bodies. Renji was quickly tired out though so they went to sit down at the tables. A waiter came by with drinks but Renji refused. Of course this raised some eyebrows from friends nearby including Ikkaku who wasn't afraid to ask questions when drunk.

"So 'enji. You already done for the nigh'? Not like you one bit." Ikkaku said obviously buzzed from the alchol.

Renji looked to Byakuya for help. They had talked about sharing their news soon since Renji was starting to show and his absence from work was starting to raise questions from others. Byakuya decided to take control of the situation. He grabbed Renji by the wrist and guided him up to the stage where he asked for a mic and for the musician to finish the tune.

"Hello everyone. I all hope you are thoroughly enjoying yourselves on this great night. Ichigo and Rukia I am very happy for you both and I wish you well in your future." Byakuya said looking for the couple in the crowd. They were still in the middle of the dance floor, but they had stopped in order to listen to Byakuya. "Now Renji's friend Ikkaku has brought up a point about my partners inabilities tonight and with your permission Ichigo and Rukia I would like to share some news." Byakuya said looking at the couple for confirmation.

"Go ahead Byakuya. You have our attention and really you can't not tell us now." Ichigo said across the hall. And Rukia nodded her head in assent as well. Byakuya also noticed Unohana at the bar with her lieutenant. She had a large smile across her face. She was the one who told them it would be best not to hide it as Renji would begin to show more in the next month and it would be next to impossible to hide the facts.

"Very well then. As you all know Renji was placed on inactive duties four months ago." Byakuya said calmly. Renji at this point though was not so calm. He was quivering under everyone's gaze. Byakuya though just held his hand and squeezed reassuringly.

"Of course we do. It's hard not to notice his lack of absence from your side at work." Shouted out Shunsui who looked like normal except that he was hanging off of Ukitake. Obviously he had drunk a little to much.

"Well yes I suppose so. Well this is related to the news I have to share. As my partner I noticed that something was unusual about Renji's physical state, anyone else would have missed it. I looked up his conditions in our vastly comprehensive records and it took me a very long time..."He was cut off by another drunk voice this time from female member of the group.

"Ya ya wha'ver Captain Kuchiki. We get the point, took a looonnggg time. Now waz the news?" Said Rangiku. She was barely dressed and her captain was next to her at the table and was looking a little off as well. Byakuya assumed Rangiku had gotten him to drink.

"Very well. Ignoring all of the things you all know about reproducing..."That earned a giggle from some of the less mentally mature people in the room. "...Renji is preganant."Byakuya finished and waited for a response.

All at once everyone seemed to draw in air with a gasp. Instantly there were questions and comments being thrown at them.

"Hahahahahaha. Renji got knocked up!" Ikkaku the one who instigated the situation was on his back rolling around on the floor laughing hystericaly.

Rangiku was smiling from ear to ear. Urahara had a wicked grin on his face. Mostly everyone else was smiling and coming up to ask the questions. Shunsui was still leaning against Ukitake but they came up and congratulated the two no questions asked.

Zaraki though made a very dangerous move. "So now we know who bottomed. Why am I not surprised. Hahaha." That comment though earned a flight a sakura petal shaped blades heading straight for his head. He was quickly grabbed by Yumichika and dragged from the room followed by Yachiru yelling "Kenny!"

Those actions had everyone being much more cautious around the two. The questions still came though like how it all happened and what made it possible. Unohana volunteered to explain the systematics of it all though so that Renji and Byakuya could take a short break.

As they were heading into the gardens to get away from the rowdy crowd though, they were stopped by Ichigo and Rukia.

"Wow nii-sama I'm so happy for you. This is amazing news! Congratulations!" Rukia said racing over to give her brother a hug.

"So we are both going to be father's huh. Congrats." Ichigo said to Renji reaching over and giving him a pat on the back.

"Yup. Your little tyke is going to have a friend to play with when he or she visits us." Renji said with a big goofy smile on his face. He was glad that two of his best friends were so accepting of it all and that they weren't mad about spoiling the reception. Rukia broke off from her brother and gave Renji a hug as well. While Ichigo went over and congratulated Byakuya.

"Thanks guys. I'm glad you are being so accepting about all of this and you aren't asking any questions. It must be a bummer to have the news break up your reception." Renji said shyly

"Nonsense you fool. And anyways what's a wedding without some family drama?" Rukia said happily. She gestured towards the party. "In fact Renji, I believe your news has only served to make the party more rowdy."

In fact she was right. When they looked at the crowd they were all back to the festivities and everyone was looking more animated. Almost all of the people in there were completely wasted and having a good time.

"Well I think its time I take Renji back to our room. I hope you enjoy your night Rukia. And you Kurosaki the arrangements were made and everything is ready for when you leave." Byakuya finished by grabbing Renji and leading him away.

As they left the last thing they heard was Rukia demanding to know what Ichigo had planned. Of course they both chuckled. Ichigo was borrowing a private estate owned by the Kuchiki's for their honeymoon and he hadn't told Rukia anything about it. He wanted to keep it a surprise, and of course Byakuya had gone and given her the slightest of hints.

"Wow. I am beat but it was an enjoyable night." Renji said leaning on Byakuya as they walked back towards their room.

"Then you will rest well tonight Renji. Now that the news has been spread I am sure the clan is going to call a meeting tomorrow and I would like if you were to attend." Renji moaned at that. The first meeting he had attended had been about Byakuya and Renji being together and he did not feel like having a repeat of last time.

He reluctatantly agreed though and the couple headed to bed while the festivities continued.

* * *

><p>Hopefully no one minded the whole time skip. And flashback. And the length...3,500 is a lot of words even for me. I really didn't want to get into major detail of Renji's and Byakuya's wedding since I had made it a point that they wanted their focus on IchiRuki wedding before anything major happened. So hopefully that flowed nicely together.

I have a week off from school coming up next week so I'll be able to write ahead a little more so things won't catch up to me so quickly like some of the more recent chapters.

So As usual I love my reviews! Critsim, praise, suggestions, ill take it all as long as you don't go out right hating me.

On another note I want to make a suggestion to all of my Reader to check out SpunkyOne's Stories. They are all part of my inspiration and I read every single one of them. Great Yaoi content with lots of Byakuya and Renji stuff! Plus at least 2 stories get updated every week and more than once a week often, Much faster than me. If you're reading this SpunkyOne Keep up the awesome work!


	8. Surprise Attack!

So a heads up that I was not feeling very good while writing this so it might be a little rough.

It is action packed though so enjoy. Some major developments for this one.

* * *

><p><strong><span>A Surprise Attack<span>**

Renji was lost in thought as he walked back through the gardens and the sun was beginning to set. It was the day after the wedding and as Byakuya had predicted a meeting had been called by the elders. But it was a minor meeting with no opposition to the situation. In fact Renji attributed it to the fact the Daiki Kuchiki was missing. Without him none of the elders put up a fuss, but rather congratulated the couple.

He was glad things were working out so well for him and Byakuya. Something though was bugging him. The fact that that a council elder was missing without anyone knowing his location was odd. Even Byakuya had seemed a little put out by the fact. How can an elder just disappear? Unless he was dead or purposefully hiding his reiatsu.

With Renji so deep in thought he could barely react to the zanpaktou swinging through the air arcing towards his back. Luckly his own Zanpaktou were paying much more attention than him to his surroundings.

_Renji Duck!_ Zabimaru yelled out.

Of course he obeyed without a second thought. Although he hated them some days they had never failed in saving his life.

He dropped down onto all fours and heard the swoosh of the Zanpaktou as it sailed overhead. He quickly rolled to the left and turned to face down his attacker.

The person in front of him was in a regular Shihakusho but he had a black mask over his head so that Renji could not determine his identity. He was slightly smaller than Renji but he could tell that he was going to be in trouble. This person before him had immense spiritual pressure.

_Senbonzakura tell Byakuya to hurry and come find me. With my powers locked away right now I can't properly defend myself._ Renji quickly relayed to the other Zanpaktou. His powers had been sealed away that morning by Unohana so that his own Reiatsu would not disturb the development of the baby.

_He's coming Renji. Just continue to avoid the attacker till he arrives._ Senbonzakura said quietly._ He was able to sense your's and Zabimaru's panic and he is coming with the rest of the elders._

Of course this did little to ease his panic as the man (as far as Renji could determine) lunged at him. Renji was quick to twist out of the way just narrowly avoiding the zanpaktou that was aimed for his chest. Without flashstep though he knew he would not be able to avoid damage much longer. He just prayed the Byakuya showed up in time.

Renji backed up as the man turned around to face him. There was about three meters distance between the two. Not very much room for manoeuvring since there were tall bushes to one side and a large pond on his other side. He knew his best chance would be to run back towards the council room. He knew he wouldn't make it very far but it would bring him closer to Byakuya.

So when the man lunged again Renji waited till the last given moment to dodge and at the same time stuck out a foot to trip the smaller man. As soon as the man hit the ground Renji ran. He ran as fast as he possibly could without the use of a flashstep but he barely made it more than 10 meters before he was grabbed by the back of his shihakushou and slammed into the ground.

_Shit._

* * *

><p>Things were just wrapping up at the meeting when Byakuya had felt Renji's panic. He heard Zabimaru's warning and he immediately kicked into action.<p>

He had torn out of the room so fast that all of the other elders were forced to follow for fear of what was happening. When he entered the garden he didn't even need the use of reiatsu defecting because he could already tell where Renji was from the bond they shared. Through the bond though he could tell that it was not going well. Whoever his opponent was they had massive spiritual pressure and Renji had none of his powers.

He was seconds away when he felt Renji go down.

* * *

><p>He couldn't remember how it happened but suddenly he was standing over Renji's body and the elders were still far off. Before he could even comprehend what had happened he was attacked. He was quick to use Senbonzakura to defend but something was wrong. Ths opponent had oppressive spiritual pressure higher than that of most captains. With each strike of the unfamiliar Zanpaktou his Reiatsu was severely diminished. As if though being drained away, and his attacker was not going easy. He was keeping Byakuya on the defensive the entire time preventing him from attacking. This battle was not to be won easily and Byakuya was feeling slightly outmatched.<p>

He had to do something fast if he was to continue the fight. He attempted a level 30 kidou only to have it blow up in his face and he fell to his knee's from taking that level of damage. And he could not release Senbonzakura either due to his erratic Rieatsu.

_So not only does it steal your reiatsu but it destabilizes it as well_.Byakuya thought to himself in panic. He was weakening and had little power left from the repeated strikes of the unfamiliar Zanpaktou. His attacker knew he was running out of energy too.

The man chuckled slightly and began to approach Byakuya and Renji whom was still on the ground. The man went to lung at Renji most likely assuming that Byakuya was too weakened to defend. He obviously had no clue though how far the couple would go to protect one another.

The mystery Zanpaktou fell towards Renji's body but instead of making contact with him it sliced through something else. It was Byakuya's left shoulder.

He was now seriously wounded and had no reiatsu left to fight with. He struggled to stand and place himself between the attacker and Renji but he was knocked aside and held down with kidou ropes. At this point he was frozen in fear. With no power how could he save Renji.

He watched as the attacker approached his partner. Renji tried backing away but in his current state he could not get very far. The attacker bent down and grabbed one of his legs and proceeded to slam his own foot down onto Renji's ankle, breaking it and making Renji wince at the pain, but he was obviously was not going to give the enemy the satisfaction of hearing him scream. That did very little to help though as his hand were bound together with kidou to prevent struggle.

With Renji completely immobilized the attacker stood and looked to Byakuya.

"Now you will watch as I wipe this mutt from existence." The man sneered. Byakuya recognized the voice, but he was momentarily unable to figure out who it was as the man lifted his Zanpaktou overhead.

Renji looked to Byakuya and as the sword fell he said, "I'm sorry."

"_Renji!"_ Not only Byakuya but both Zanpaktou screamed out as the blade dropped towards Renji's immobilized body.

Suddenly though there was a wave of heavy spiritual pressure and a resounding clash of metal against metal and a billow of dust surrounded Renji and his attacker.

Just as the dust began to clear the Elders finally arrived surrounding everyone in a loose circle. Ginrei bent down next to Byakuya and released his bonds allowing him to stand up and look towards the clearing dust.

What he saw amazed him. As the dust finally settled completely he saw another man in between Renji and the attacker. The man was tall nearing 6'5" he had short red hair, and most surprisingly he had tribal tattoo's similar to Renji's own except that they covered all of his arms, forehead and the open area that Byakuya could see of his chest and they were more wavy instead of the shaper angles of Renji's. His Zanpatou was still unreleased but the blade was a bloody red and it had a hilt that looked like new man was also wearing a black Shihakusho with a gold trim, a short sleeved golden haori with a raised collar. On the back of the haori was the squad Zero emblem.

As soon as everyone noticed the Emblem they all kneeled for the exclusion of the attacker who appeared to be immobilized by the force of this guests spiritual pressure, and of course Renji who was looking up at the back of this new arrival.

"Rise Byakuya Kuchiki. Come and assist Renji to his feet please." The man said in a clipped tone leaving no room for argument. So Byakuya rose leaving Ginrei's side and going to Renji, and helping him to his feet by wrapping his arm under his shoulder so that the taller man could lean on him. It hurt to do so from the wounds he had received earlier but he refused to fall for Renji's sake and his own pride.

"Good. Now you..." The stranger began by addressing the still frozen attacker. "I should slay you here on the spot. But unfortunately I was directed not to interfere in the Seireitei's business while I am here on personal matters. And as a traitor of the Kuchiki clan I think its best if you are left in their care anyways." He finished by turning to face Byakuya and Renji, and addressing the remaining elders. "Kuchiki's you may rise, and come and apprehend your traitor. Make sure to take away that Zanpaktou, and handle it cautiously as it will drain your energy if it comes into contact with your skin or sword."

With that Ginrei rose and flash stepped to Byakuya's other side helping to address his wounds received during the battle. Two of the older Elders flashstepped to either side of the enemy and immediately sealed his powers and bound him with kido ropes. Another Elder came up who had white gloves on, similar to what Byakuya and Rukia wore but the fingers were covered as well, and he took the zanpkatou from the enemy's hands.

"Wait... You mentioned he is a traitor?" Byakuya said bowing his head respectfully.

"I may be of the royal family Byakuya but as I said I am here on personal matters so please stop bowing your head...it irritates me."He said scratching the back of his head.

"Y...Yes sir. I apologize." Byakuya said shocked by the attitude of the man before him.

"Never mind, and yes you have a traitor. In fact I'm surprised you haven't noticed it yet. Although I guess I'm not that surprised with your reiatsu drain from this guy's lovely new weapon. Why don't I just show you?" The man finished by walking up to the now restrained assailant. He reached up a hand and grabbed the mask that was hiding the enemy's face. He yanked it hard enough to make the man fall to his knee's, and tore the fabric holding the mask to his face allowing it to fall off.

As soon as Byakuya saw the face recognition dawned on him as to why he had recognized his voice. Down on his knee's in front of this royal leader and with his hands restrained behind his back was Daiki Kuchiki.

* * *

><p>Hooray my reading week has finally arrived. That means not only do I have time to myself but also to get ahead a little on this story!<p>

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. We are really working are way into the story line now so buckle up for an interesting ride.

AS usual Reviews are greatly appreciated and will help get the muse moving!


	9. Traitor

Hooray another chapter complete. I'm really starting to enjoy writing these chapters now that it is getting so deep into the story line.

Also when you guys read this chapter my reading week will be coming to an end but I assure you I got a lot of work done with it, and my brand new laptop was of great assitance.

Well enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Traitor<span>**_  
><em>

_As soon as Byakuya saw the face recognition dawned on him as to why he had recognized his voice. Down on his knee's in front of this royal leader and with his hands restrained behind his back was Daiki Kuchiki._

* * *

><p>Byakuya's minimal reiatsu flared the instant he saw Daiki's face. Byakuya was so weakened though that as his reiatsu began to flare out of control his face went white and he passed out. Before either Renji or Byakuya could fall to the ground they were each caught by another. Ginrei had caught Byakuya under his arm's, and he was slowly lowered to the ground where his grandfather began to heal him and restore his reiatsu using his own. Renji was now being supported by the new stranger.<p>

"Is he okay Ginrei? Please tell me he's okay!" Renji yelled becoming frantic when he noticed Byakuya's amount of blood loss. He struggled free from the stranger's grasp in an attempt to go to Byakuya's face but before he took more than a single step he fell down and soon passed out.

The last thing he could remember was being rolled over by the stranger and him saying something along the lines of 'The same stubbornness'.

* * *

><p>When Renji awoke he was lying on his back in his and Byakuya's bed at the Mansion. Things were still foggy in his mind as if though he had been drugged. He looked over and found that Byakuya was lying next to him as well. When he saw the bandages over his shoulder everything came rushing back with vivid clarity.<p>

"Holy Shit…Daiki Kuchiki" Renji questioned to himself. It all seemed like a dream and yet he knew it was real. The scary Zanpaktou, The Royal Stranger, and Daiki Kuchiki.

"Ah Master Renji! Oh good You're awake." Renji's thoughts were interrupted by his and Byakuya's personal servant.

"Hitoshi? How long have we been in bed?" Renji asked. It still looked to be about midday but He wasn't too sure about the length of time he had been resting.

"You and Master Byakuya have been asleep for almost a full day sir. You're injuries have healed nicely, but the man from the Royal Guard said that due to the effects of the zanpaktou wielded by the traitor you needed much rest." Hitoshi explained.

"Oh ya that zanpaktou. Wait…A royal guard member saved my life? Why is he even in the sereitei?" Renji asked aloud to himself.

"Yes sir. The man will not tell the house members or the elders anything until you and Master Byakuya awaken. He has been keeping to himself since he assured your safety." The servant explained.

"Wait…He's still here?" Renji asked in confusion.

"Yes sir. He was given access to a private guesthouse on the other end of the gardens." Hitoshi told Renji.

"Alright Hitoshi thank you for the information. You may leave. I will wake Byakuya myself." Renji dismissed the servant with ease. Since living with Byakuya he had become accustomed to certain aspects of a noble life. Hitoshi bowed and closing the door behind him he left the couple alone.

Renji leaned over Byakuya and nuzzled his face into his partners neck. Slowly he kissed his way up to Byakuya's lips. Lightly he nibbled on them trying to stimulate Byakuya into wakefulness.

"Ugh…Renji?" Byakuya opened his eyes slightly. "Wait…when did we…"Byakuya started before his eyes came into focus. Suddenly he bolted upright, knocking Renji off. "Sorry…"

"It's fine Byakuya. I understand it's a lot to remember. Just relax a little okay." Renji said comforting Byakuya as he began to remember everything. His reiatsu began to flare again as he remembered all of the events that had happened when he was conscious.

"Bastard!" Renji stared in shock at the words that had just come out of Byakuya's mouth. "He will pay grievously for his crimes…Renji are you okay?" Byakuya asked Renji in concern when he looked at his partner to find his face frozen in shock.

"Uhh…ya I'm fine…Just a little shocked that you let that word come out of your mouth is all. I guess Ginrei was right when he said I was going to be your influence. Not too sure this is what he had in mind though." Renji said chuckling at his partner as his face reddened. He was not used to slips of the tongue and Renji had just pointed out one that was very inappropriate.

"Hmmm…Lets just forget that shall we?" Byakuya said with a very mischevious look in his eye. Renji knew something was in store for him if he said no so instead he nodded his head in agreement. "Good. Now it's time we get up. I do believe we have been asleep for a while thanks to Seiryoku."

"Seiryoku?" Renji asked in confusion. He had never heard that name before.

"Yes Seiryoku. It is the name of that zanpaktou we were attacked with. It was an artifact of the Kuchiki clans' but it went missing about 3 months ago. We had no clues about its disappearance and now I know why. The one in charge of the security of such an artifact was Daiki." Byakuya said with his eyes narrowing at the name of the traitor. "I am very glad that our Royal guest showed up because if Daiki had released that zanpaktou in our prescense we likely would have been drained of all of our reiatsu and our spirit centers would have shut down resulting in either death or the permanent change into human form." Byakuya explained while Renji listened intently about his would have been doom.

"Wow…That's crazy." Renji said as he absorbed it all. "Now that you've brought it up though, I think you would appreciate knowing that the royal member is still here. In fact he apparently was waiting for us to awaken." Renji informed Byakuya of the current situation.

"Well He will have to wait a little longer. We have a traitor to deal with. Come Renji let's get ready." Byakuya said getting out of bed and heading to bathroom in order to get ready for the rest of the day they had left.

Once they were all washed up they headed to the council room. Somehow all of the elders had already gathered without the need for a meeting to be called.

When Byakuya entered the room everything went quiet. Ginrei stood and approached his grandson.

"Byakuya I see you are on your feet again." Ginrei said approvingly.

"Of course Ginrei with a traitor threatening my family and stealing from my clan I will not rest. Which brings me to why we have gathered here today. Where is Daiki being held?" Byakuya asked in a dead cold tone. Renji knew no one could deter him from his objective now that he was in this mood.

"We have him placed in the old Kuchiki Dungeons in the woods under heavy lock and key. We have been waiting for your command regarding his sentence." Another Elder Renji didn't recognize spoke up.

"Lets go then. It's time the traitor recognizes his foolishness in attacking my family." Byakuya said turning on his heel and obviously expecting everyone to follow. Both Ginrei and Renji were quickly behind him. The rest of the council of elders followed at a respectable distance.

It took about 15 minutes to arrive at their destination. It was deep in the woods branching off of the Kuchiki estate. The building looked old and run down, but when they entered and headed down a flight of stairs it was completely different.

_They must be keeping it so run down looking to prevent unwanted guests from wandering in._ Renji thought to himself. Inside it appeared like any other building in the Seireitei except that it had the Kuchiki crest on everything. It also appeared to be made out of reiatsu suppressing rock. Good thing to with all that power that Daiki seemed to have.

At the end of a hallway they came to door that had no window. There were two guards posted outside the door each wearing black Shihakusho with the Kuchiki crest on each sleeve and bearing regular Katana. They had obviously been trained in the form of hand to hand combat and other styles that didn't use spiritual powers.

The guards both bowed their heads and opened the door using a special key. They door opened on silent hinges and sitting there on the barren floor with eyes covered, and hands tied, and wearing a simple Yukata was Daiki Kuchiki.

"We are here today to pass judgment on you traitor. Do you have anything to say?" Byakuya said in a dangerously cold tone. Daiki though did not seem scared, in fact he was smirking.

"You think you can pass judgment on ME? Haha, you really are a fool Byakuya. Let me tell you a little secret though. No matter what happens to me your mate will continue to be hunted until both him and his spawn are dead. It really means nothing to me whether I die because the legacy does not end with me." Daiki laughed at Byakuya.

"Well let me assure you Daiki that no one will ever reach him. As far as your death…it's not going to happen. As a traitor of the Kuchiki clan you will receive a much more painful sentence." Byakuya said calmly but Renji could tell underneath the calm exterior he was ready to kill. At this point it was obvious that all of the elders had gathered behind them and had somehow already understood what the sentence was.

Byakuya walked into the cell and grabbed Daiki by his tied hands and dragged him from the cell. As Byakuya walked towards the middle of the crowd of elders Ginrei spoke out.

"Daiki Kuchiki you are here by stripped of your noble name, you are to be erased from all of our records, you will be stripped of all power, and your spirit centers are to be permanently sealed. After that you will be dumped in the worst of the Rukongai sectors. A befitting punishment for one such as yourself." Ginrei explained in a neutral tone, but slightly snide at the last part.

With that everyone gathered around the now cowering Daiki. He may not have been afraid of death but to become that which he hated the most, a mutt of the rukongai, he was terrified. All of the Elders as well as Byakuya placed their hands onto the traitor and something odd happened as Renji watched. A blue light began to flow from the prisoners body. Renji thought that to be impossible because of the rieastu suppressing rock but apparently not.

All of the power was slowly drained by the clan from Daiki's body and he passed out. A guard stepped forward to hold him up while the elders finished the sealing of his spirit centers.

When everything was done Byakuya gave orders to the guard to have the now powerless prisoner dragged off to the rukongai.

* * *

><p>With everything done they all left and went their own ways. The elders headed out to their respective homes or rooms in the mansion. Ginrei said goodbye to Byakuya and Renji and left as well. With everyone gone they headed back to the mansion on their own.<p>

Byakuya had been quiet the for the entire walk so when he finally spoke up as they neared the entrance to the gardens of the Mansion Renji was shocked to hear his voice.

"I hope you will forgive me for not killing him." He said quietly with his head low.

"Forgive you? There is nothing to forgive Byakuya. Like you said he received a punishment worse than death." Renji said surprised by the apology.

"I know but as a threat to my partners life I should have killed him." Byakuya said looking up into Renji eyes.

"Byakuya now your just being foolish. I am happy for what you did and you up held both of our honor's so there is no need to apologize." Renji said reaching an arm around Byakuya's shoulders and giving him a squeeze to reassure him. "That asshole got what he deserved. I don't know if you were to busy to notice but the look of terror on his face as his sentence was read out was priceless. He is likely to commit suicide with a sentence like that."

"He will not succeed if he tries. The guard that was sent to haul him off will be watching over him for the rest of his life. He will not get out of his shameful life so easily." Byakuya said finally straightening up. He finally seemed to understand what Renji was saying.

They finally entered the gardens and were greeted by the main house servant. He bowed low and waited for a command from either of the two.

"Have the house staff prepare lunch in the gardens for three people today." Byakuya said obviously expecting the servant to leave right away. He did not though.

"I will sir, but first I have something for you to hear about." The servant said bowing his head even lower.

"Very well speak up and be quick about it. I am not in the mood for patience." Byakuya said in an irritated tone. Renji laughed slightly causing the servant to jump from surprise.

"Y…Yes sir. The Royal guest has been asking for you all day and when he discovered that you had left already he seemed irritated. He went out to the private training grounds and has been there all this time. Everytime a servant tries to approach and offer tea he has raised his spiritual pressure effectively scaring them away. Even the guards are keeping their distance. The barrier to the training grounds is being pushed to its limits by his oppressive spiritual pressure.." The servant finished his message and awaited a response.

Byakuya took a little bit to respond during which time the Renji noticed the slight quivering in the servant. This man from the royal guard had obviously scared him as well. "Thank you for the news. You may continue about your duties and still make sure the table is set for three. Renji and I will deal with the guest."

The servant bowed deeply again and left.

Byakuya lead Renji to a more open area of the gardens where the training ground was. As they walked Renji asked Byakuya about the royal guardsmen and what he wanted with them.

"I do not know Renji. All I am sure of is that the last time anyone from the spirit kingdom visited was over 500 years ago and it was on official business. This is neither official nor proper, and I too am wondering what someone like him would have to do with us. Alas we shall find out soon." That was confirmed as they approached the edge of the training grounds.

There was a heavy seal surrounding it to prevent the leaking of spiritual pressure so that you could train at any level including Bankai without causing harm to those nearby. Yet as they got close both men could feel the reiatsu leaking out in oppressive waves. Now Renji could tell why the servant was so scared. Even for someone at captains level this was a lot of pressure. It was in fact very similar to Ichigo's very own spiritual pressure. And as far as Renji could see the man had not even release his Zanpkaotou yet. In fact he seemed to be practicing in hand-to-hand combat.

The man was exactly as Renji remembered him. Tall, short red hair, and he was covered in black waving tattoo's all over his body. He was currently in the middle of the field with his Shihakusho shrugged off his shoulders and hanging from his waist exposing his extremely toned body and black tattoos. The rest of his outfit and Zanpaktou were off the side folded beneath a lone tree.

Renji waited on the sideline as Byakuya entered the training ground. That amount of spiritual could cause damage with his powers locked away. The man didn't notice Byakuya until he was standing only five meters away from him. When his did finally notice he froze in a high side kick. His eyes darted around and finally settled on Renji who was now sitting under a tree at the end of the training grounds, as far away as he could get form the spiritual pressure without losing sight of the two men inside of it. As soon as the man saw Renji though his spiritual pressure plummeted and came back under control.

The man slowly stood up and brushed himself off. He looked to Byakuya and with a smirk he gestured towards his pile of clothes.

"Let's see some of your power shall we? Hand-to-hand combat no rules." The man said and waited for Byakuya to oblige.

Of course Byakuya couldn't turn him down. No matter how confusing the situation seemed as servants of the Royal Family the noble's had to oblige all orders and whims. So he walked over and taking off his Haori he folded it, but before he could place it on the ground next to the others man's Royal garments Renji walked up and offered to hold it as well as everything else including Senbonzakura now that the spiritual pressure had subsided. It pleased the sword very much to know he was not being placed on the ground next to an unfamiliar zanpaktou. It made both Renji and Byakuya smile when they heard his voice in their minds say as much. This left Byakuya now in only his Shikhakshou and his Kensaiken in his hair.

With that done Byakuya shrugged his Shihakusho down exposing his chest and the very few scars he had attained just before and during the winter war.

"Make me proud Byakuya." Renji said with a big smile on his face. Regardless of whether his partner won or lost, it was going to be an interesting fight.

"You know I won't go down easily Renji." Byakuya said with his own little smirk. "Go sit down and relax. When we are done here we will go have lunch."

With that Byakuya walked to the middle of the grounds and faced his still smiling opponent.

"Are you ready?" The man asked.

"Of course." Byakuya replied calmly. With that they lunged at each other.

* * *

><p>So did I do good? I know...I know I left it on a cliffie. But in only a week you will see the results of the battle so no big deal.<p>

As I said before I am really starting to enjoy writing these chapters. I hope you are all enjoying it as much as I am.

As per usual reviews are really appreciated! (In fact the last chapter received so many reviews the I finished this chapter on Wednesday! So that's proof for encouragement!)


	10. Father?

Hooray another Chapter down. It's a long one so Ill just make this nice a short and let you get right to it! Enjoy!_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Father?<span>**

_"Are you ready?" The man asked._

_"Of course." Byakuya replied calmly. With that they lunged at each other._

The two when at first glance appeared evenly matched. With Byakuya's flashstep competing with the man's raw power. Renji though knew instantly that not only was the man holding back but that Byakuya was still outmatched. Yet still he fought on.

Byakuya engaged an altered form of Senka for hand based combat only to be easily predicted. As soon as Byakuya engaged it the man spun with Byakuya's movements and as Byakuya's fist flew out towards his opponent's ribcage they were deflected and an effective counter attack ensued leaving Byakuya breathless.

Byakuya had marks all over his upper body and his legs were shaking within the next 5 minutes from exertion. The other man though was not left without marks. He had a bruised eye, and a reddening spot on his lower rib cage from when Byakuya managed to successfully use the altered senka. The man though had not yet broken a sweat, and he was still smiling widely.

Renji finally decided to interrupt.

"That's enough. You have proven your point. You are obviously the superior fighter but if you continue to harm my partner I will have no choice but to put you on your back." Renji said in a dead cold tone that he had picked up from Byakuya. He stood and walked over to Byakuya supporting him under his arm.

"Protective as well I see. That's fine, I was finished anyways. I will have you know though Byakuya Kuchiki that you are strong…in fact you're the first captain to be able to last longer than 2 minutes with me on their first battle. With more training I can assure you that you could reach my level." This had both Renji and Byakuya raising their eyebrows. Not so much at the training part but rather learning that this man had fought captains before and none had lasted longer than 2 minutes.

At this point the head servant finally arrived. Keeping his head lowered and away from his masters current physical condition he informed them that Lunch was now ready to be served.

"Thank you. We will be there shortly." Byakuya said slightly out of breath. With that the servant quickly left.

"Before lunch I think it would be a good idea Byakuya if you were to go and clean yourself up. I would offer to heal your wounds if I had power, but I have a feeling that you would turn me down anyways." Renji said chuckling slightly at the last part when Byakuya nodded his head.

By this point the other man was back to his full uniform. Now that they had time to look at it Renji noticed its difference from that of the soul society uniforms. The golden colors and raised collar signified his obvious connection with royal family and the insignia on the back of his haori proved he was indeed from squad zero. The other things that Renji noticed though were the short sleeves (similar to 9th divisions uniform), and also something he had not noticed before but noticed now as the man swung the Haori onto his back was the dragon that was wrapped around it. The red dragon started on the bottom right part of the haori and wrapped its way up his back and under his left side settling its head over the man's heart. Renji had to admit it looked amazing. Especially when combined with the red sheath of the zanpaktou.

Byakuya was about to ask the man if he would join them for lunch when he realized he still did not know his name. He tried to think if it had been brought up yesterday, but he failed to remember if it had. Luckily for Byakuya Renji stepped in.

"Um…hope you don't mind, but uh…ya know it would be nice to know the name of the stranger who saved my life." Renji said in really the bluntest manner he could at that point.

"Stranger…huh. I guess I haven't told you my name yet have I? For now you can call me Yuuta." He said as he turned to face Renji and Byakuya who was now standing again on his own.

"I'm not so sure we deserve the honor of that name sir." Said Byakuya bowing his head slightly in respect. It was very uncommon for someone to share their first name so soon with another but especially when their ranks were so different.

"Nonsense...after such a great battle you more than deserve the use of my first name." He said happily. He quickly turned serious though. "Anyways…I think until we are able to sit down for a proper and private conversation it would be best if you did not know my full identity…particularly for your partner there." He said nodding towards Renji who was quietly observing the conversation. This left the couple in confusion as the mysteries around the man seemed to only increase.

"For now why don't we start with lunch?" He said walking off towards the gardens. "I'll be waiting for you two… of course only once you have cleaned up a little Byakuya." The man said over his shoulder with a laugh and vanishing into the gardens.

"And the mystery gets even bigger. What does he want that has to do with me?" Renji asked still vastly confused.

"I'm not too sure. Give me a moment and I will see if I can learn anything else." With that said Byakuya turned his attention inward to converse with his Zanpaktou.

_Senbonzakura. Is there anything you have learned from his Zanpaktou that you could inform me of that would be helpful?_ Byakuya asked quietly.

_Unfortunately not Byakuya. The sword has a seal around itself and I cannot speak with it or understand its intentions. It appears to be purposefully blocking me out. The only thing I can tell you for sure is that its power is immense…so much so that if you and I were to meet against it in true battle we would fall just from the weight of its reiatsu._ The zanpktou said calmly. With that Byakuya left his inner world.

"Nothing huh. Guess we will have to find out the old fashioned way." Renji said in a tone the expresses his disappointment. "First though let's get you washed up." Renji said beginning to head in the direction of their room.

"Wait Renji. There is no need for me to go to our room. The pond nearby has a waterfall that is infused with reiatsu. It will suffice for healing and cleaning." He said grabbing Renji's shoulder and leading him into the gardens.

They came up to the pond that Byakuya had spoken of and all Renji could think about was why he hadn't discovered it earlier. It was fairly large, about the size of their master bedroom in fact. On the north end there was the waterfall Byakuya had spoken of. And there was even a rack made of polished wood to hang their clothes, it also had towels stacked underneath for their use.

"Get undressed Renji. This is a good time for us to do the reiatsu infusing." He said while he himself undressed from his Shihakusho and Haori and hung it up on the pegs provided. Renji placed the scarf that he was still holding over top of the Haori, and he began to get undressed as well. They also placed their respective Zanpaktou down on the stand provided.

When they were both fully unclothed they waded into the waters. They started with Renji washing Byakuya's body of the dust from the Training field and then, after much prodding from Renji, going under the water fall and healing his minor wounds. After this Byakuya led Renji to a small bench in a little alcove behind the waterfall that Renji had not noticed earlier and he sat him down.

As Byakuya began infusing his reiatsu into Renji the intense pleasurable sensations took over. Renji reached up and mixed his hand into Byakuya's silk raven hair and brought his head down for a smouldering kiss.

Both men were soon left with an erection that had to be dealt with. Byakuya began tracing his way down Renji's tattoos, using his mouth, towards his abdomen when Renji grabbed him by the shoulders and switched their positions. Renji quickly ducked his head under the water and immediately Byakuya was left breathless as Renji's mouth work its way over his member. Within a few moments he was calling out Renji's name as he exploded into his partner's mouth.

Renji surfaced again slightly out of breath but undeterred from his activities. He reached up again and kissed Byakuya mingling their tastes together. At this point Byakuya took control and had Renji sit down while they repeated the process with Renji. Byakuya though took his time and let Renji reach climax slowly through teasing touches leaving the man with little coherent thought. This left both men rather breathless and sated.

With their needs finally meet the two sat there for a little while longer just holding each other before getting out and getting dressed.

When they were finally dressed they headed back to the eating area that was set out on the other side of the gardens in silence. The quiet was not uncomfortable but rather there was no need for either to express their feelings with spoken words, and they were both quiet comfortable with the silence.

When they finally arrived at the lunch area the man, Yuuta, was already there eating. The servant that was waiting upon them was looking at Yuuta from the corner of his eye out of disgust for the man's lack of respect. This seemed to have no effect against the man though as he dug in without waiting for either Renji or Byakuya to start.

"You have a large appetite I see. I hope the food is to your standards." Byakuya said smiling towards Renji when he realized it was very similar to how Renji was when he first moved in with Byakuya.

"Ah…yes thank you…your house staff has very commendable skills." He said between mouthfuls. Byakuya and Renji said down across from the man and began eating as well. Byakuya made sure that Renji had a large portion of food on his plate. Although Renji never put up a fuss about anything, Byakuya was always doing these little things like making sure he had enough food and rest for himself and the baby.

They ate mostly in silence and some small chit chat. When they were all full, Yuuta having eaten the most, they got up and went for a stroll. Byakuya led them to a small room in the Mansion that Renji had not yet been in. Renji and Yuuta went to sit down while Byakuya dismissed the nearby servants and closed the door. When he came back to sit down next to Renji the atmosphere suddenly became very serious.

"This room has protection against spies, and I have dismissed all of the servants nearby. There really is no better place to share what you came here for than here in this room." Byakuya said as respectfully as he possibly could while still making it clear that no one was leaving till he had answers.

"Indeed, if you don't mind I am also going to deter any visitors though." Yuuta said calmly, and without waiting for a response he performed a quick and unknown technique that had all of the walls glowing in a faint blue color. "There, that will keep anyone from entering or eavesdropping."

For a moment everyone was silent. Byakuya was sitting next to Renji who could not seem to stop fidgeting. Across was the man who would hopefully provide all of their answers.

"Well I suppose I will start then…um how to begin…" Yutta shrugged his shoulders and scratched the back of his head again. Byakuya was starting to think it was nervous habit. "I guess we can start with the official reasons for me being here today."

"Please do. I would love to know what the Captain of the Zero squad wants with me and my partner." Byakuya said respectably, but both Renji and Yuuta could hear the slightest bit of sarcasm. For some reason this had Yuuta sporting a grin for ear-to-ear.

"Ha…you Byakuya have no clue what you are asking for. But alas I can delay no longer. Due to special circumstances I will soon no longer be the head of The Zero Squad. I have been given a year to find a suitable replacement, and yet I have already chosen. Rather than giving it to someone looking to advance and obtain power I wanted to find someone who would do it to protect others." At this point Yuuta was looking pointedly at Byakuya who was listening intently and quietly.

Both Renji and Byakuya gasped when they realised his intentions.

"Wait…What? You can't mean me?" Byakuya said in shock. He was completely taken off guard by this and it showed.

"Yes, Yes I do mean you. You are the one man who will do everything to protect those you love that I can recruit." Yuuta said taking on a very serious look.

"Only one? There are so many who have my power level and would protect those they love greatly. And although I am annoyed to admit as much if I were to suggest anyone it would be someone with more power than I, and an unwavering loyalty to protect loved ones, Ichigo Kurosaki…" Byakuya started quickly but was cut off.

"No. He does indeed contain all of the qualities I would look for, but due to his family history he cannot be included. Plus I know he would turn down any proposal for the position." Yuuta said calmly, but Renji noticed something briefly in the mans eye's when he mentioned Ichigo's family history.

"Family history? What do you know about his history?" Renji asked seriously. Even Ichigo seemed to be in the dark a little. Isshin had not been very sharing about himself or his wife after revealing his obvious connections with the Shinigami world, in fact Ichigo had said the old man was dodging all his questions.

"We can talk about that later. In fact that's something we will need to discuss later when he's back from his honeymoon. Let's get back to the real subject shall we? Byakuya Kuchiki I hope you will accept my offer." Yuuta said turning his attention back to the still shell shocked Noble.

"You understand what you are asking me? This is a great honor but also a great responsibility. I ask that you give me time to think this over." Byakuya said gaining his composure again.

"I know you will say yes in the end Byakuya. Especially when you hear what else I have come here for on the more personal note." Yuuta said his eyes quickly darting to meet Renji's.

"Yes you did indeed mention you have a more personal reason to being here. Do you mind sharing as I believe both me and Renji would enjoy hearing about it." Byakuya said nodding towards Renji who was watching Yuuta very closely now.

"Again watching what you ask for Byakuya. This though pertains to you Renji." Yuuta said looking directly now at Renji.

"Before I begin though I have a question for you. What do you know about your family history?" He asked Renji.

"History? Nothing really…I lived in the Rukongai as a child with no recollection of having any real parents." Renji said slightly taken aback by the question. Most people knew his general background, but it usually wasn't an open topic either.

"Yes well do you know where you came upon the name of Abarai?" He asked another question. It was getting on Byakuya's nerves, not that he showed it. He was still reeling from his possible promotion and now his mate was being drilled about his past?

"I don't really. I remember an older lady in the Rukongai from when I was young. In fact it's some of the first memories I have." Renji started. By this point Byakuya was now focusing entirely on Renji having never heard these details before. "She was my caretaker for a while before being killed by a hollow. She always called me 'little king Abarai'. She wasn't my mother or anything but she seemed to care for me greatly and that was expressed in that nickname." He said smiling a little at the nickname.

"Yes she did love you I imagine. But she was not far off in using that name for you." Yuuta said mysteriously.

"What do you mean by that? It was just a silly name she gave me as the child she was responsible for raising." Renji asked in utter confusion. Yuuta's logic had Renji's mind utterly scrambled at this point.

"When I say that I mean to say Renji that you are indeed Royal." He said with a serious look. At this both Byakuya and Renji gasped and the shock was openly displayed on both of their faces.

"You are joking right?" Byakuya said in disbelief.

"N…No…That's just…Not possible. I'm Rukon not Royalty." Renji stuttered over his words.

"You have no clue Renji. The reason I have come here was because your life was in danger and I was freed from my obligation to stay out of the way." He said calmly. "Someone in the Royal kingdom discovered that you did indeed have royal bloodlines, although they didn't know any details. For some reason they decided to leak that kind of information to people who clearly despised you. As such the information found its way to Daiki leading to your attack." Yuuta explained, his face darkening when he came to the part about Daiki.

"Details…you seem to know what those details are? What else haven't you told me?" Renji asked now completely curious although still taken aback and shocked.

At this Yuuta scratched the back of his head again. He suddenly looked sad and kind of shy. He quickly schooled his features though and made the decision that appeared to weigh heavily on his mind.

"Since you asked I will share with you. Before I tell you though I want you know that I wish things had been different, but they couldn't. Now though we can change that." He said looking at right at Renji.

"Different? What are you talking about?" Renji asked still lost in confusion. He looked up at Byakuya though when he heard his Zanpaktou gasp a little. Byakuya was staring at Yuuta with his eye's wide in shock. "Byakuya? What's wrong."

"Ah…I imagine you've figured part of it out Byakuya?" Yuuta said more of a statement than a question.

"Indeed. You will have much to explain to Renji and I now." Byakuya said calming his features again.

"What is it Byakuya? What do you know?" Renji asked now feeling completely lost.

"I think it would be better if you hear it from him Renji." Byakuya said with a gentle look at his partner. He gestured towards Yuuta signaling that this was his que.

"Well Renji…Um…I guess being blunt is the only way I can go about this. I was kinda hoping you would guess as your partner did but of course I'm not so fortunate." He started before Renji interrupted.

"Just tell me already…I am not a patient person." Renji said in agitation.

"As you wish. My full name is Yuuta Abarai, and I am your biological father."

* * *

><p>So who saw that coming?<p>

Well how did I do? I had lots of difficulty with the ending and I am still kind of un-pleased with it, but I can't afford a writers block when they story is getting so good now.

As per usual reviews PLEASE!

Another note. This is for AmyaEnvyElric. I make a habit to respond to all of my reviews if they have a profile, but you have PM blocked :( and its sad because I've been on your profile before and there is much we have in common. If ya ever want to connect send me a message. And thank you so much for all of the reviews you have sent me they are very encouraging. I wonder if this what you had predicted of this chapter?


	11. Shock

****Alrighty then so if you didn't read my post on my profile last week my post was cancelled due to a family emergency. Hopefully I made up for it though in this chapter.

In fact I really hope it's better because I rewrote half the chapter when I came back to it yesterday because I didn't like it.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Shock<span>**

_"As you wish. My full name is Yuuta Abarai, and I am your biological father."_

* * *

><p>There was a moment of utter silence between the three men before Renji broke it with his Flash step. He was gone in seconds leaving behind a trail of disturbed reiatsu. Yuuta jumped up to follow his son when Byakuya flash stepped in front of him and placed a pale hand on his chest.<p>

"You've done enough for now. He needs to be alone with his thought before anything else happens." Byakuya said calmly while looking into Yuuta's eyes. Byakuya noted that although they were similar in shape to Renji's they were much closer to the color of his own hair than Renji's brown ones.

"You can't honestly leave him alone when he is in such emotional distress?" Yuuta said grabbing Byakuya's wrist and removing his had from where it was.

"No…but the source of his current troubles cannot be with him either. You may be his father but I know him better than anyone, and right now he needs space." Yuuta flinched back from Byakuya's cold words with hurt in his red eyes. "He will seek to separate himself from the situation and be with people he trusts and who he thinks he can confide in. That likely is going to lead him go see my sister and her husband. You will make no move to follow him, if it means I must take you down I will regardless of our power difference." Byakuya said the last part with hidden fury in his eyes.

"I understand…" He paused for a moment searching for the right words to use so he wouldn't infuriate the noble that was his son's mate. "You know I'm glad he found someone like you to be with. Whether or not he accepts me this knowledge is going to put him in danger, and I am glad to know he has someone as strong as you at his back." With that Yuuta stepped back and bowed to Byakuya in his best show of respect.

"I am going to assume that means you will leave him alone then." Byakuya said with the normal calmness having returned to his voice.

"Indeed…no matter how much it hurts to admit you indeed know more about my son than I so you would know what he needs. I will say this though…He is going to need protection from now on so I am not leaving entirely, but rather I will give him the space he desires." Yuuta said in a tone that left Byakuya with little doubt about his seriousness.

"I understand what you mean…but for the next little while you will go nowhere near him. In fact I ask that you do not even leave this mansion. When he is ready he will come to you."

"But his protection…" He started before Byakuya cut him off.

"You need not worry about his safety. He is with Kurosaki, and as much as I hate to admit it there really is no one in the Seireitei who could protect him better than the man who saved all worlds from destruction." Byakuya said in a tone that showed his respect for his brother in law.

"Indeed…I forgot about him. Actually we are going to need to discuss him as well…"This time Byakuya put his hand up stopping Yuuta.

"We can talk about that later when the current situation has calmed down some and when the substitute is around." He said using Ichigo's title. "I have too much respect to talk about him with someone I still know very little about." Byakuya said this last part with a grimace on his face showing clearly how thin the respect really was.

"Fine…For now I will stay here." Yuuta said finally giving in to Byakuya. The noble had proven his commitment to Renji and Yuuta did not wish to fight the man that in love with his son. "If you see Renji though please tell him I'm sorry." With that Yuuta flashstepped out of the room and back to the training grounds and Byakuya headed back to his and Renji's room.

_I will give him some space and let him seek guidance and help from those he chooses. I'm sure when he is ready he will come back, and until then I still have the bond if I need to check up on him. _He thought to himself.

_You have nothing to worry over Byakuya. In fact while this is happening it is a good time to show you more about your bond since you have distance between you two. _Senbonzakura said with a tone that had Byakuya very intrigued.

_There is more to the bond?_ Byakuya asked in confusion. He thought that what they had found in the journals was everything.

_Yes there is in fact there are many others things involved in the bond but right now you are only capable of this next step. It takes time to develop and a significant distance between partners, but I think you are ready now to use it…_Senbonzakura paused for a moment and let it sink in.

_Well then let's hear it. _Byakuya demanded more than asked in an impatient tone.

_Alright let's start off with entering meditation._

With that Senbonzakura began instructing Byakuya on using the new part of the bond.

* * *

><p>Renji stopped outside of the mansion and fell to his knee's. He had used to much spiritual pressure when he used the flashstep and now he was paying dearly for it. He stayed on his knee's panting and trying to catch his breath.<p>

When he was feeling better he got up and continued on forward his mind in turmoil. He walked on not really thinking about where he was going but just determined to keep a distance between him and the man claiming to be his father. He knew Byakuya had stopped the man and was giving Renji space and so he was going to put it to good use.

It took about half an hour but he soon found himself standing in front of a small estate that was obviously owned by the Kuchiki family due to the fact that the crest was on the door frame and it was etched into the marble walkway.

As Renji became even more aware of his location he noticed two familiar reiatsu signatures. They belonged to his two best friends. He didn't want to disturb the couple so he turned to leave when he heard the doors opened.

"Renji?" Ichigos voice sounded out. "Renji what are you doing here man?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

"Umm hey strawberry." Renji said turning around and looking at Ichigo. He looked relaxed and like he was having a good time but his frown had returned when Renji used the nickname.

"What is going on Renji? You don't use that nickname unless you are trying to annoy me or trying to avoid something…and I can tell you're not intentionally trying to ruin my honeymoon. So spill." Ichigo said crossing his arms over his chest while talking to Renji.

"Um…wow you really have me all figured out…"He started in an attempt to avoid the questioning he knew he was about to receive.

"Of course he does fool." Rukia said as she walked up and hugged Ichigo around the waist before she felt the tension in the situation and got serious. She stood up and Renji could now clearly see her baby belly (she would be about 4 ½ months along now) and looked up at Ichigo hoping he would tell her what's going on.

"Don't look at me shorty instead look at pineapple head over there. I felt his reiatsu as he approached and something has obviously disturbed him if he is here without Byakuya." He talked with Rukia much more easily than he had before the wedding. Obviously things had gone well during their honeymoon.

"What's wrong Renji?" Rukia walked towards Renji.

He took a step back before his Zanpaktou interrupted inside his head.

_You're here for a reason Renji. Talk with your friends so they can help you figure things out. _Zabimaru said in irritation.

With that Renji broke down. He stood frozen on the spot as Rukia approached trying not to break down in front of her, but to no avail. His emotions swept over him and he began to collapse. The last thing he remembered before losing consciousness was hearing Ichigo curse and then someone flashstepped and caught him before he fell.

* * *

><p>When he woke up he kept his eyes closed. He did not want to deal with the questions he knew would come with his alertness. He could hear both Rukia and Ichigo talking to beside his bed.<p>

"I wonder what would do this to him?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

"I'm not too sure…I am more confused as to why Byakuya won't come to see him. The messenger he sent said that until Renji wants to see him he is going to give Renji his distance." Rukia explained. Renji was relieved that Byakuya was going to give him his space because he knew that meant Byakuya would not allow Yuuta to come find him either.

With his initial worry dismissed he opened his eyes and admitted to wakefulness.

"Renji…how are you feeling?" Rukia said in a worried tone leaning over him in the large four poster bed. Ichigo was standing behind her regarding Renji with a questioning look.

"Fine now thanks." Renji said not addressing Ichigo's stare, but instead sitting up against the headboard where he could talk with comfort. Rukia sat down in the chair next to his bed while Ichigo pulled up another chair and sat next to Rukia.

"Well I'm glad you are feeling so great. Now why don't you explain why you came and disturbed our honeymoon and passed out on the front lawn?" Ichigo said in a sarcastic voice but it was obvious he wanted answers.

"Uh…well its kind of a long story." Renji said quietly.

"We have tons of time Renji and I don't think you honestly think we are going to let you out of here without an explanation." Rukia said while leaning back in her chair signaling that she was ready to settle in for a long story.

"Well umm…I guess I will explain from the beginning then." Renji said getting a little more comfortable. Ichigo stood up before he began though and disappeared in flashstep. When he came back he had a tray of fresh fruits and 3 mugs of tea. He set it down on the table next to the bed and took his own tea and went back to his seat.

"Thanks Ichigo." Renji said reaching over to the tray and eating some fruit and sipping a little of his tea before beginning. Rukia brought her chair closer to Ichigo and curled up against his shoulder while sipping away at her own tea.

"Alright…so from the start then? The morning after your wedding the Clan called a meeting to congratulate Byakuya and I and enter the details of the pregnancy into the records. When it started to get to the boring parts I left and went for a stroll in the gardens. I was then attacked viciously by a man in a mask." Renji put up a hand before Rukia could interrupt with her own questions. "Let me finish before you ask anything. Now where was I? Oh ya, I was attacked and quickly overwhelmed because my spirit centres had been sealed to protect the baby. Before the finishing blow was dealt though Byakuya showed up, having sensed my distress through our bond. He too though was overwhelmed by the power of the man's Zanpaktou which drained spirit energy and destabilized it as well. When Byakuya was disabled and restrained then man was about to kill me. And then a stranger from the Zero squad showed up and saved us. It turned out that he was the captain of the Zero squad and that he was here on business and personal matters. He quickly subdued the attacker and revealed that it was a traitor of the clan's council Daiki Kuchiki. When Byakuya and I recovered from our wounds he was punished and sent to the rukon with no powers left. Later on we found the Royal guardsmen in the training grounds scaring away all the servanst. Byakuya had a chance to fight hand to hand combat and was quickly being defeated before I interrupted…"Rukia gasped at this having never known her brother to lose to anyone but Aizen. "After we ate lunch together we went to a private room where the man, Yuuta, revealed two things. First was that he was leaving command of the Zero squad and wanted Byakuya to lead. The second was that he was my father." With this he released a deep breath and all the tension that had been in him seemed to drain away.

For a moment no one said anything. Then Rukia spoke up.

"Your father? That's great Renji!" Rukia said in a cheery tone.

"Im not so sure" Renji said quietly.

"And why not Renji? Now you know who your father is…"Ichigo finally joined the conversation.

"Well…I don't know. I guess the idea that he never showed himself to me as child and that I had to grow up in the Rukon without any parents has something to do with it." Renji said somberly.

"I'm sure he had a reason Renji. And at least he was there in your moment of need as all dads should be." Ichigo said calmly but something told Renji that Ichigo had personal experience with it. Ichigo never really talked to Renji about his dad's participation during the winter war.

"Maybe you need to talk to him and find out his reasons for everything because I have a feeling you didn't stick around to listen to him explain the first time." Rukia said punching Renji in the shoulder playfully, trying to rouse him from his messy mood.

"Owww…"He said rubbing his shoulder but Rukia could see the grin coming up. "You shouldn't be harming someone who is pregnant short stuff."

"Pregnant! Ha just look at me Renji! At least you don't turn into a giant ball with your kid being made of reiatsu till birth." She said laughing. With that the mood seemed to lighten much more and Renji seemed to relax some.

"So I guess I should head back huh?" Renji said quietly still a little hesitant about the situation.

This time it was Ichigo who punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey chin up. I've never known you to be such a pussy even when someone has beaten the crap outta you." Ichigo said smirky at how he phrased his sentence.

"Shut up Strawberry…" Renji said as he got out of the bed.

Ichigo grabbed all of the cups and put them back on the tray and helped Rukia up with his other hand. They all headed into the living room which was massive and had everything you could want in both the Seireitei and human world.

"Nice place. Byakuya really out did himself when arranging this place." Renji said in awe.

"Ya it's really awesome. I'm going to have to thank him when we get back for helping me out with arranging this." Ichigo said.

Renji was heading to the door in order to leave the couple alone and go solve his own problems when he felt a presence brush against his mind. Almost like his zanpaktou but it wasn't Zabimaru. He froze in his tracks and waited for the presence to solidify in his mind. He had zoned out now and wasn't listening to Rukia or Ichigo who were right behind him.

* * *

><p><em>Renji? Wow this is strange.<em> He heard Byakuya's voice in his mind and felt his presence in his inner world.

_Byakuya? How are you doing this? _Renji asked in utter confusion.

_I will explain later. I'm just checking in on you. You are coming back home now?_ Byakuya asked showing his obvious concern in his voice.

_Ya actually. I need to sort things out with Yuuta so I'll be home soon._ Renji said confirming Byakuya's suspicions.

_Well good. I will meet you half way if that's alright?_ Byakuya asked.

_Of course Byakuya I would love if you joined me half way. _Renji agreed.

_Oh and bring Ichigo and Rukia back with you. I will explain that later as well._ With that he felt Byakuya's presence leave his mind and he became aware of his surroundings again.

* * *

><p>Both Ichigo and Rukia were standing in front of him blocking him from leaving.<p>

"Renji are you okay? You blacked out on us there for a moment." Rukia asked in concern.

"Ya I'm fine…Uh…we need to get going." Renji said offering no explanation as to why he had mentally left them for a moment.

"We? What do you mean Renji?" Ichigo asked in confusion. The entire situation felt a little fishy to him.

"Uh well I'm not quite sure how to explain but um Byakuya wants you guys to come back with me. He is going to meet us halfway." Renji said not sure how to explain how Byakuya had communicated with him.

"Okaayyy…I guess the honeymoon is over then. Come on Ichigo, no point in arguing." Rukia said cutting Ichigo off when he was about to object.

With that Ichigo grabbed his and Rukia's bags and they all headed out to meet up with Byakuya.

* * *

><p>So how was it? It was a filler chapter but I tried to make it as long and as interesting as possible since I had that week long break.<p>

What does everyone think about the bond? There will be a few more things to develop with it over time and Im going to try and introduce each part bit by bit.

So again reviews are greatly appreciated. Especially at a time like this guys. I'm having a shitty time right now and my muse is not having any fun at all.


	12. Ichigo's Heritage?

Okay so I did this all today and it likely shows, but I hope it is still okay and that you all enjoy.

There is some more news for Yuuta to reveal before him and Renji chat and the story line picks up again. Just a heads up so you are all prepared for another filler chappie.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ichigo's Heritage!<span>**

Renji could hear Ichigo grumbling behind him. Although Rukia had prevented him from putting up a fuss about having their honeymoon cut short it did not mean by any lengths that he was content with it. Renji could tell he was likely to cause trouble with Byakuya, and he only hoped that Byakuya would be nice.

They had almost reached the halfway point in their walk and Renji could feel his partner's reiatsu nearby.

"Renji…" Byakuya flashstepped behind him, and before Renji knew it he was being hugged from behind. "Although I willingly let you leave please don't do that again." He whispered into his ear. "I won't bug you about it only because I know what using your flashstep did to you, and it wouldn't be fair to beat up on pregnant man." Byakuya said his breath teasing Renji's ear before he let go.

"Umm….hey Byakuya." Ichigo said in tone that still reflected his annoyance.

"Ichigo." Was all Byakuya said to his brother in law. Instead he looked to Rukia. "How are you doing Rukia?" He asked with an expression that neared concern but was still a reflection of Kuchiki calm.

"I am doing well Nii-sama. In fact although it was a short period of time this honeymoon had been quite relaxing." She elbowed Ichigo lightly before he could inject his own opinion about the vacation.

"I am glad then. I apologize for cutting your honeymoon short but our royal guest needs to speak with your husband." Byakuya said finally turning and looking at Ichigo.

"Me? Why would he want to talk to me?" Ichigo sputtered in a combination of shock and confusion.

"I do not know the reason but only that I asked for him to refrain from speaking until you were present. And as such that is why I asked you to cut your honeymoon short." Byakuya explained calmly while they continued walking towards the manor.

"Oh." Was all Ichigo managed to say. His face had taken on a rather serious look and Rukia kept looking at him in concern and when he noticed he just smiled down at her.

They took the rest of the walk in relative silence with everyone too concerned about the entire situation to actually speak about it. Rukia could now see clearly just how much using flashstep had drained her lifelong friend because he was leaning almost all of his weight against Byakuya. The proud and strong man she knew as a child was being reduced to leaning on others for support because of the child he bore, and yet she knew aside from recent events he was happy, and that made her smile.

* * *

><p>They finally arrived at the Mansion and were greeted by the head servant who guided Ichigo and Rukia to a private guest room where they could wash up and prepare for diner that was to be served in about an hour. Byakuya took Renji to their room and had him shower up and then sleep to regain his strength. When he thought Renji had fallen asleep he went and had a shower as well. When he got out he found his partner absent from their bed.<p>

"Renji?" Byakuya called out to him. He followed the bond and found him just outside their room sitting down in view of their private gardens. When he sat down next to him he realized that Renji had entered a deep state of meditation. He wouldn't even think of startling him from it so he settled in to play the waiting game.

* * *

><p>At first it was just a slight twitch in his fingers but it was quickly followed by a moan and his eyes slowly opening. Then Renji was finally back to full awareness.<p>

"So have you accomplished anything?" Byakuya asked as quietly as possible, but still it surprised Renji. Before he could jump up from shock though, Byakuya had his arm draped over his shoulders to ground him.

"Uh hey Byakuya…Sorry bout that. I uh needed to think things through calmly and hopefully settle my body a little more." Renji explained even though Byakuya already understood.

"Oh I understand and plus after using your flashstep your body needed you to do that to regain an inner balance again." Byakuya said using his own understanding. "Anyways…what did you bring back from your experience up in here?" He asked, and reached up and poked Renji lightly in the forehead.

"Nothing I guess I didn't already know…" Renji said with a sigh.

"Oh?" Was the only response Byakuya came up with hoping to entice Renji to talk more.

"Well I need to talk things out with Yuuta…he might be from the royal kingdom but he is my father and I can't ignore him now that I know who he is." He explained calmly, and now Byakuya could see his true resolve. "Plus I can no longer use my powers…it's going to affect the baby as well as myself if I do."

"Well I thought that would already be obvious since Unohana had your spirit centers sealed. The fact that you were even able to use flashstep surprised me, but I suppose a man who had sustained such emotional impact would not be thinking about his body would he?" Byakuya said getting up and helping Renji to stand. Although his body was and still is under much stress he was finally able to stand on his own as they left their room.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the dining room Ichigo and Rukia were already seated, and now they only had to wait for Yuuta whom the servants had gone to call for.<p>

"I know you often refuse my advice for things such as respect Ichigo but I would highly suggest that when are guest arrives you give him all the respect that is in you as he is the protector of the soul king." Byakuya said in a dead cold tone that had sent chills up and down Ichigo's spine.

"Actually Byakuya the only one who is going to be showing respect is myself…" Yuuta interrupted the scene and discussion by walking up to Ichigo's side and bowing as low as he could. For the first time Renji saw pure shock on Byakuya's face, and he completely understood why.

"I'm gonna kill him." Was all that came from Ichigo. His face had a look of pure fury on it now. Yuuta stayed where he was but Renji could see from where he was sitting a little smirk on the man's face.

"Kill who Ichigo?" Rukia asked in worried tone reaching over and grabbing his arm and trying to get his attention.

"That bastard! I knew he was hiding shit about my past but this is just fuckin ridiculous!" Ichigo said jumping up quickly. Rukia let go before she was dragged around as he began pacing the room. His spiritual pressure was now radiating off of him in angry red waves.

"Ichigo calm down…please." Rukia began to beg as his spiritual pressure began to intensify against his friends.

"Fuck…sorry." He said as he reigned in the spirit energy, but his face was still an expression of pure outrage. "Hey you. Yuuta…Get off your knee's and stand up."

"Is that an order?" He asked in a mocking tone still bowing and not getting up.

"No, and if you know anything at all then you know I would never order you to do squat. This is a kind suggestion so that you can speak to me and tell me what my shit for brains father has been hiding." Ichigo said as he got even more irritated and everyone in the room could tell he was losing his patience.

"Thanks for the suggestion then…"Yuuta said as he stood up again. "As far as your father is concerned well I am sure at this point you have good idea but why don't you sit down so I can explain all of it? Sir." He emphasized the last part with a little humor.

"Fine." Ichigo pretty much growled. "And don't ever call me sir again…Got that?" Ichigo said in an irritated tone. He was obviously not taking the situation well and everyone was still shocked in silence except Rukia who jumped up now that her husband had calmed down and wacked him the head. "Owww…" He cried out in mock distress.

"Don't you dare go crazy like that again and don't call your father names like that either! Fool" Rukia admonished him in front of everyone else and finally managed to break the built up tension.

"So uh…Do you guys want to explain what is going on?" Renji asked looking at Ichigo. He still wasn't quite ready to talk to Yuuta so he was actually happy for this distraction.

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand and went to sit back down across from Renji and Byakuya.

"Well where to start? My dad helped during the winter war as I am sure you were told and he also helped me gain my final getsuga tenshou as well as helping Urahara and you guys restore my lost power, but does anyone really know anything about him? Even I don't." Ichigo said his head hanging down at the admittance. "Honestly I haven't asked him, but I doubt he would just tell me if I asked anyways. No matter the fool he acts like I know he has secrets and that at one point in his life he was a very powerful shinigami…the question is how powerful…and what does it all have to do with me?" Ichigo explained.

"And that's part of why I am here. Due to events with Renji it has been deemed appropriate for your proper heritage and powers be revealed in hopes that you will help us out." Yuuta explained in a cheerful tone as he went to sit down at his spot at the table.

"Well then let's hear it." Byakuya finally joined the conversation. He seemed to have finally retrieved his usual Kuchiki mask and no longer did he look like a gaping fish.

"Very well then. I guess I'll start with your dad's past. Years ago before I took over he was the captain of squad zero." At this everyone excluding Ichigo gasped, but Yuuta kept going. "He earned that post rightfully and he held it for many years before he lost his power."

"Lost his powers? How on earth does a Shinigami of such power lose it all?" Rukia asked in confusion.

"To seal and hide his wife's reiatsu from the soul king when she became pregnant. You see they had not gained permission from the soul king to wed and as the soul king's sister Masaki was supposed to follow very strict rules in order to prevent corruption of the royal lines." Yuuta explained looking at Rukia. Everyone gaped at this news even Ichigo. "Now I am sure Ichigo by now you have pieced together the fact that this means you are a royal heir…" Yuuta put his hand up before Ichigo could say anything regarding how he felt about it. "But you need not worry…I understand your general dislike for leading people and I'll have you know that you are not the one who is in the succession line as the soul king himself has a child." Yuuta explained quickly.

Byakuya noticed him glancing at Renji while he was doing so and it had Byakuya very intrigued about what he might be thinking about while explaining this. He had a nagging feeling that Renji was also involved in this story but that Yuuta was not going to be explaining that part right now. For now Byakuya put it to the back of his mind where he could draw it fourth when Ichigo and Rukia weren't around.

"This also goes to explain your ordinary powers and the reason they were dormant until Rukia came into your life. Because your mom had a seal on her power yours was sealed when you were born as well and until something released that seal you were going to continue living on as a human, and even now it is not completely undone." He finished that explanation but quickly jumped to something else. "I think the reason your father has never told you about any of this is because of your obvious repulsion towards leadership and people like the nobles. So he felt leaving you in the dark was a better idea, and that you would in turn appreciate that more. But unfortunately I have gone against his wishes and revealed this to you for two reasons. One was that I believe it is everyone's right to know of their own heritage and secondly was that it would give you understanding to your own powers and allow you to build on them by having the full seal removed." Yuuta explained.

"And why does someone who says he does not wish to have me caught up in the noble/royal world want my powers to be fully unleashed?" Ichigo asked in an agitated tone that told everyone he wasn't very pleased with everything.

"Well um…I am sure you have been informed of Renji's situation and how we are related. I am hoping you will use the power you have to protect him…of course by your own choice. Also it will give you better control over that hollow of yours. I am sure by now you have noticed he has been rather quite in the last few weeks and I can guarantee that's only because he is testing yours and his power and preparing to try to break free of your control, but if you're at full power he will be forced to bow under you." Yuuta explained quickly sensing Ichigo's irritation.

For a moment they all felt Ichigo's spiritual spike with the undertone of his hollow making its presence clear.

"I am well aware of my Hollow's gathering power and testing of my defenses, but I can assure you he isn't going anywhere with it." Ichigo said in defiance. But again his hollow's spirit pressure pushed fourth this time even stronger.

"I wouldn't be so sure Ichigo…That guy feels like he is getting stronger and even angry." Renji said joining in the conversation.

"Pfft…whatever. Before I get this power boost though I need to go back to the living world and see my father. Since you're around you don't really need me to protect Renji. When I come back we will talk about releasing that seal." Ichigo said ignoring Renji's comment.

With that decided he abruptly stood and grabbed Rukia's hand and guided her out of the room where everyone else quickly felt the Senkaimon open and their spiritual pressure disappear.

"Hmm…you sure have much to share on this trip of yours." Byakuya said quietly as he finished the meal that had been sitting in front of him untouched.

"Yes…well I suppose I do." Yuuta said nervously. Now that the three of them were alone things had become a little awkward so they all just sat there and finished their meals in silence.

When they were all finished Byakuya stood up and without any further comment he left the room leaving Renji and Yuuta to discuss things on their own in private.

* * *

><p>Hooray another complete Chapter. I swear to you all that things will be picking up soon and that we will also be going through a time skip sometime in the next few chapters. Otherwise Id be doing way to many fillers :)<p>

As per usual reviews are really nice! My muse is really hurtin right now and the fact that I even got this chapter done is a friggen miracle.


	13. Terms to Agree too

Well another chapter done Hooray! So sorry for my major delay but as promised now that exams are over I am writing away at the speed of a Tasmanian devil. Well enjoy this one because its the last one before our time jumps happen.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Terms to Agree To<span>**

Byakuya was sitting under his favorite Sakura tree in the gardens when Renji finally came and found him almost an hour after he had left him and Yuuta alone. It was now night and Byakuya was leaning against the trunk of the tree and watching the moon. Renji didn't say anything but just sat down and curled up against Byakuya. While Byakuya waited for him to speak up he began to rub his partner's belly in soothing circles.

"Ahh…" He let out a content sigh and sank further into Byakuya.

"So are you going to tell me anything?" Byakuya asked finally breaking the comforting silence between them since Renji seemed reluctant to do so.

"What do you want to know?" Renji asked sounding sleepy.

"Well about Yuuta of course. How was your talk?" Byakuya asked in an annoyed tone at the fact that Renji even had to ask about such an obvious thing.

"It was okay I suppose… it's not like we are going to be all 'father and son' right away." Renji said quietly. He sounded kind of disappointed to Byakuya.

"Well of course not Renji…as long as you're trying because that's what counts in the long run. Plus these things don't happen overnight…it will take a while." Byakuya assured him. "What else has he told you? Did he tell you who your mother is?"

"No he didn't tell me, but he said he couldn't because of the danger it would pose. He said that unless we are in the royal kingdom he can't tell me that stuff because if other people found out I would be in more danger." Renji said as he sat up now that Byakuya had ruined his content mood with all of the questions.

"Hmmm…so I guess he really does expect me to accept the captain position of the zero squad." Byakuya mused out loud.

"Ya actually he does…He knows it's a hard decision for you to make and that's why he's not pushing you for it, but he really believes it has to be you." Renji said confirming Byakuya's statement.

Byakuya sat in silence looking back up at the moon for a moment before seeming to make a decision.

"How do you feel about this Renji?" He asked quite suddenly taking Renji off guard.

"M…Me?" He stuttered over the words. "It's your decision Byakuya, not mine."

"Yes I know that but it will have its effects on you including moving to the Royal Kingdom, abandoning your post, and being away from your friends more." Byakuya explained as he looked into Renji face watching for a reaction to what He was saying.

"I know that, and you know I will follow you anywhere you go. Whether that's staying here or moving to the royal kingdom, either way I don't mind. As long as I'm with you." He said and reached up to give Byakuya a kiss that showed just how true that statement really was. When they broke apart Byakuya seemed to finally have resolved himself to his decision.

"So what are you going to do?" Renji asked curious as to what he had decided.

"It will be a great honor to take the position…" Byakuya started before Renji Reached up and kissed him again. This time instead of stopping he pushed Byakuya down on a bed of petals and deepened the kiss before they broke apart again this time for air.

"Renji…what are you doing?" Byakuya asked in between breaths as Renji began to open his Shihakusho. Byakuya grabbed his wrists to stop him from going any further. "This is inappropriate Renji…and plus you are still weakened, and it would be inappropriate for you to be doing anything of this nature." He said as he let go of Renji's wrist and tried to sit up.

"That doesn't mean I can't give you pleasure…" He said as he pushed Byakuya back down again looking at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Renji we are in the middle of the gardens! Stop being ridiculous and let me up…" He said before Renji cut him off with another kiss. This time Renji pushed his tongue in tasting Byakuya and slowly melting away his resistance.

"Have a little fun Byakuya…I can assure you that you will enjoy it." He said as he opened Byakuya's Shihakusho all the way and began kissing down his jaw then his neck. When he finally reached one of his nipples his resistance was completely gone and he was wrapping his hands in Renji's red hair.

By this point he had a full erection and Renji was slowly making his way down his stomach with teasing kisses and playful hands. When he finally reached the prize he wrapped his fingers around the base and swallowed it whole.

"Hnngg…hah so…good." He managed to speak before Renji silenced him with absolute pleasure using his hands to keep Byakuya from coming prematurely. Of course after a few moments Byakuya was begging for release and his reiatsu was swirling around him in fitful blasts.

"Ren…Renji…"He panted out between breaths. "Please…"

"Only because you asked so nicely." he said as he smirked. He was looking at Byakuya through his red hair when he released him and deep throated him repeatedly. Within moments Byakuya reached climax and Renji swallowed all of it and licked it completely clean. Then he crawled back up and laid his head down on Byakuya's shoulder and snuggled in closer to his neck taking in a deep breath.

"Hmmmm." Byakuya hummed contently as he adjusted his Shihakusho back to normal in case anyone appeared not that it was likely to happen this late.

"Did you enjoy that? See it's nice to enjoy in exciting pleasure's once in a while…"Renji said quietly, but Byakuya could feel the smirk against his sensitive skin.

"Indeed…but still this is no place to be doing it in…these are the public Gardens of the Kuchiki estate. Next time we could try to keep it in our own gardens." He said in a completely neutral tone.

"Next time, huh?" Renji laughed a little at the fact that Byakuya didn`t really say no. In fact that wasn't what he had been expecting, but now he wasn`t going to let his partner out of it when the opportunity presented itself again.

After a few more moments of relaxing in each other's arms they got up and headed back to their room. They spent another hour awake discussing their final decisions and hammering out their final details.

* * *

><p>The next morning Yuuta woke with a knock on the door. The guest house that Byakuya provided was private enough but it did not prevent the noise from traveling from one room to the next. It turned out to be the head servant, come to deliver a message from Byakuya.<p>

"Sir." He said as he bowed. "Master Byakuya has requested an audience with you at breakfast today. It will be ready in an hour. If you so wish feel free to summon one of the servants and he will escort you to the baths." And with that done he turned on his heel and left.

* * *

><p>Byakuya and Renji were already sitting down in the gardens for breakfast and were only waiting for Yuuta to show up. He was five minutes late even though he had been provided more than ample time to get up and prepare.<p>

"Another trait you seemed to have gotten from your father…Lateness." Byakuya muttered juts loudly enough that Renji could hear him. Renji just smiled at him and shrugged his shoulders.

When Yuuta finally arrived and took his seat the meal was served and they ate in silence.

"So…you wished to speak to me?" Yuuta said as he wiped the crumbs from his face as the servants cleared the table.

"Yes I do…I have come to a decision about your offer." Byakuya said quietly. Renji noticed his reluctance and took his hand in his own under the table to comfort him.

"Oh? Please do share." Yuuta said expressing mild surprise. He had not been expecting Byakuya to come up with a reply so soon.

"I will take up the offer to become the captain of the Zero squad…" Byakuya began, and Yuuta smiled in obvious happiness for achieving his goal but it quickly became a frown on Byakuya's next words. "Under a few conditions of course."

"Ah…well out with them then. I should like to know what I must do to get you to take my place." Yuuta said his face having gone neutral giving away no insight to his thoughts.

"Well first off we will not leave until Renji completes child birth. I think it would be too much for him and the baby to move to the royal kingdom before birthing." He explained gesturing towards Renji who was leaning now against Byakuya shoulder, his eyes half closed in the sunlight.

"Okay…that's an agreeable term. That's not all though is it?" Yuuta asked knowing that Byakuya would not fold into all arrangements unless things went the way he wanted it to.

"I am under the idea that we would need to move to the Royal kingdom if I accept this offer…" Byakuya looked to Yuuta for confirmation and after receiving a nod he continued. "Renji, the child, and I will be given free access to cross between the two worlds to come and visit in the soul society whenever we please."

For a moment Yuuta sat there mulling it over but showing very little emotion. Renji thought they had lots in common but apparently when it came down to business he was much more serious than Renji was.

"Fine. Whenever you have the time from your duties you are free to travel…and the Renji and the Baby as well. Although I am going to add my own condition to that…" He paused for a moment and seemed to settle on an idea before speaking again. "Until the threat for Renji's life has been vanquished every time he crosses the border he will have two royal guards and I would like it if Ichigo would remain nearby as well."

"I do not need a babysitter!" Renji managed to say before Byakuya interrupted him.

"I can agree to the guards, but I cannot guarantee Ichigo's commitment to these terms…especially when he has child on the way." Byakuya said placing a calming hand on Renji's knee.

"I'll deal with Ichigo so long as you agree to those terms." Yuuta said with a smile thinking he had achieved what he came to accomplish, but Byakuya was not done.

"I have one last term…" He said looking at Renji, and he nodded obviously knowing what Byakuya had to say this time.

"Oh? Do share." Yuuta say with mild surprise as his neutral face returned.

"Both Renji and I talked about this last night and we agree that this is going to have to be a term that cannot be broken…" He paused for effect looking at Yuuta and trying to see if the man had any clue about what Byakuya was going to say, but his face was almost as expressionless as Byakuya's when he was in a council meeting.

"Neither of us know the heritage of Renji's Mother since you will not tell us until we arrive in the royal kingdom. As such it has left us with the feeling that whoever it is they are important. Which in turn makes Renji and his family important as well. Getting to the point of the matter…The child will have no obligation towards leading anyone either as a Kuchiki or in the Royal kingdom. If you cannot agree to this then I will not accept the position." Byakuya finished quietly but in a tone that almost expressed defiance, though no Kuchiki could ever be described as using such a tone.

"Ah…that is a hard term you have come to Byakuya. In all honesty I am not sure I can guarantee such a thing…" Yuuta sighed as he thought it over. "Hmmm…well since you have given me little choice. I will attempt to remove the child from succession, but you must understand that if anything were to happen that means Renji will have to bear the responsibilities himself?" He said looking questionably at Renji who was sitting straight up and actually paying attention.

"I understand what that means Yuuta…I am prepared for whatever happens so long as my child does not feel like they are being forced into leadership." Byakuya let Renji explain this time since it had much more to do with him.

"I'm not so sure you do understand…but if you agree then so do I. Do we have a deal then Byakuya?" Yuuta said turning his attention back towards Byakuya.

"Yes we do." Byakuya said as he stood up. He walked around the table with Renji right behind him and offered his hand towards Yuuta. They both shook hands and Renji and Yuuta both smiled.

"Well that settles it then. Now I am going to need to head back to the Royal kingdom to explain your terms to those who need to know, but before I do I need to have Ichigo here so I can release his seal. You Renji have your ways of getting into trouble when we least need it." Yuuta said laughing at Renji's indignant expression.

With that Yuuta summoned a hell Butterfly and gave it a message to deliver to Ichigo. He summoned another one, but this one both Renji and Byakuya noticed was different. Instead of the Redish purple on the bottom half of the wings it had a golden trim all the way around the exterior part of the wings.

When it landed on his fingertips he spoke no words but rather he sent a small stream of his reiatsu in the butterfly. It absorbed it all and the gold trim flashed a brilliant light before disappearing.

"That was cool." Renji stated in a rather blunt voice.

"Yes that would be a royal Hell Butterfly I imagine?" Byakuya asked Yuuta who was now seating himself back down as one of the house servants came out with tea.

"Yes it was. You'll learn soon enough how to use it." He said looking at both of them who were still standing next to him. "So now all we have to do is wait for Ichigo to arrive so I can release his seal and head back to the Royal Kingdom."

"Yes…well while you wait Renji and I have an appointment with Unohana at the fourth squad. We will be back around noon. Until then please feel free to call on the servants for anything you need…and the training grounds is open for your use again." With that Byakuya turned on his heel and ushered a muttering Renji out of the mansion grounds.

"Ha…another thing in common…fear of needles." Yuuta laughed to himself as he felt Renji's disturbed Reiatsu get further away.

* * *

><p>When Ichigo received the Hell butterfly he was still at home with Rukia. His father in full Shinigami form was lying on the ground with Zangetsu's new Bankai sticking out of his gut. He was muttering about his love for his family, but Ichigo just ignored him as the Butterfly alighted onto his nose.<p>

"Arg…"He said as he swiped it away. "Stupid little things can't even land in my hand right." As the Butterfly fluttered back to his nose again. Instead of shooing it away again his just sent a jolt of his reiatsu into the thing and listened to the message.

'Ichigo Kurosaki. I imagine by now you have sorted things out with your father, as such I would like for you to come back to the soul society as quickly as you and your wife can manage. I intend on releasing your seal as quickly as possible before I must return to the Royal Kingdom. Oh and please give my regards to Isshin.' With that the Hell butterfly flew away.

Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu and yanked it out of his father before returning it to Shikai. He gave his father one last kick on the ribs as he tried to get up.

"Son~ I don't think I deserve this abuse from my own boy." Isshin complained as he stood back up, his wounds already healing over.

"Ya well maybe next time you'll think before keeping secrets like that. I need to leave now, but before I do Yuuta says hi." Ichigo said over his shoulder as he headed to the living room to grab Rukia. Ichigo didn't see the shock displayed on his father's face as he left the room nor did he hear him mutter something about Yuuta and the Royal Line.

"Come on Rukia we need to head out." Ichigo interrupted Yuzu who was still living at home taking care of his father. Her spiritual awareness had developed much more than it once was and She could easly communicate and see with souls so Ichigo no longer bothered with using a Gigai at home.

"So soon brother? You haven't even said hi to Karin or any of your friends. She will be home in an hour, and she will be sad to know you didn't stay for longer." Yuzu whined as Rukia stood up from the couch with some help from her husband.

"Tell her I said hi Yuzu. I gotta go. And keep an eye on the old man for me okay." He said over his shoulder as he guided Rukia out of the house.

With that they headed back to the soul society to get Ichigo's seals released.

All of the friends will soon face challenges of unbelievable comparison, but they will face them together. Life may be lost, but new ones will be brought into the world.

* * *

><p>So did we enjoy? I hope so. I did the first part almost a month ago and then I ran into problems and didn't pick it back up until after exams so i likely shows but hopefully it is still enjoyable!<p>

Please people I Love my Reviews! I see people adding to their alerts and Favs and thats really cool but its the Reviews that inspire me to write more!  
>So again Please REVIEW!<p> 


	14. Ichigo Loses It

Another chapter done. I hit a little stumbling block when I was writing it, but I think it worked well in my favor! So for now I'll just let you get right into it!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ichigo Loses It<span>**

So it had been 5 months since Byakuya had accepted the offer to become captain of the royal guard and Ichigo's had his royal seals released. Things had been kept quiet in the Seireitei with only the most important people knowing Ichigo's heritage, including all captains and vice captains. With his power fully released Yuuta also managed to convince him to take a captains exam. He was now reluctantly the captain of the fifth division, and no matter what Ichigo said he really had made a big improvement on skills and moral of the squad that Aizen once controlled. Yuuta had been coming and going during this time to train Ichigo to control his new found power, and to teach him on how to gain access to the Royal kingdom as was his new right to do so.

Yuuta was also training Byakuya in new combat skills and power boosting rather than royal mannerisms, since Byakuya already knew the inner workings of behaviour in royal court systems, and he was teaching him how the royal guard ran and what it meant to be its captain. Also the due dates for Rukia and Renji were getting much closer with Rukia only being about 2 weeks away and Renji a little less than a month.

With all that said this is how everyone's normal day suddenly turned very crazy.

* * *

><p>Renji and Rukia were walking, or more like waddling in Rukia's case, down to the Kuchiki training grounds to watch Ichigo and Byakuya train with Yuuta when they felt a wave of their respective partner's spiritual pressure leak out from the shield that was protecting the area surrounding the training grounds. They both stumbled and were caught by their servants.<p>

"Sir Abarai are you okay?" The servant asked in a respectfully concerned manner.

"I'm fine kid. You alright Rukia?" Renji asked looking over at her as she was still being supported by the servant.

"I think so…the pressure just took my body off guard is all." She said dismissing the servant from her side, but Renji noticed the servant looking towards his own helper with a worried expression.

_Great…with that one little miss step they won't be leaving our sides for the rest of the day._ He inwardly groaned.

_They are only doing what Byakuya has asked of the Renji, you should not be so annoyed about it. Anyways they have every right to be concerned with you being so close to your due date. Even Byakuya has been worried with your recent weakness and exhaustion. He fears that something may go wrong._ Senbonzakura cut into his thoughts.

_Ya ya I get it already SUPER IMPORTANT PREGNANT PERSON! I just wish I wasn't followed around and smothered all the time…I'm not a claustrophobic person or anything, but this seriously grates on my nerves._ He snapped back to his mate's sword, but instead of it replying it was actually Byakuya who cut in.

_Would you cease complaining if I asked them to give you some distance Renji?_ He asked calmly as if though it happened all the time. In reality though they had only connected this way a couple of times, and it still confused Renji.

_Would you mind not listening into my thoughts?_ Renji said only because he was annoyed.

_I would try to but when you are practically shouting into my inner world about being the important pregnant person it is hard to ignore. _Byakuya added smugly as he disconnected before Renji began cursing at him.

During this entire exchange Rukia and him had finally made it to the training grounds where the servants set out a blanket for them to sit on and a full meal for each of them. With that done both servants backed away providing them with some privacy but still keeping them within eye sight in-case there was an emergency.

"Ya know now that you're brother and I are married and his is being moved up in rank he seems much more smug and sarcastic." Renji grumbled to Rukia as they began eating their meal and observing the battle happening in the training grounds between Ichigo and Byakuya against Yuuta.

"Only to you Pineapple since you are his spouse, and I can imagine he is taking advantage of the fact that you can't retaliate physically." Rukia said laughingly at him.

_Haha mister pregnant man can't even defend himself…almost like a spoiled princess now aren't you?_ His own Zanpaktou interrupted him before he could respond to Rukia.

_Ah shut up!_ He yelled back at Zabimaru and all it did was snicker before taking off to do something other than bug its master.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the meal Renji and Rukia sat quietly and just observed their opposite halves as they fought against Yuuta. Renji had to admit that since Ichigo had that seal removed that was limiting his power the guy was unstoppable. Yuuta found it difficult to keep up with the young captain and Byakuya's strategies were not making things any easier. Although Byakuya had no seals on his power, through all of this training he had been able to power up, and he had learned to adapt to almost any situation and turn it in his favor. Still though Yuuta managed to teach the two shinigami something new every day and they were both the ones on their knee's at the end of the sessions.<p>

This time though something seemed different. Yuuta was of course winning, and seemed to be frustrating Ichigo and he was no longer listening to Byakuya. Usually they used his strategies, but Renji could tell he was doing his own thing now. Byakuya had noticed as well, and rather than incur Ichigo's anger upon himself he stepped down from the battle, and went to join Renji and Rukia on the sidelines.

"It appears I am not needed in this battle anymore." Byakuya said as he sat down next to Renji.

"Ya well something has obviously pissed him off to get him going like this." Renji said as he looked over at Rukia questioningly.

"What? I don't know what's gotten into him. He was fine when we got here…" She said as another wave of spiritual pressure leaked out from under the shield.

They continued to watch as Ichigo's reiatsu rode even higher, and he fought against Yuuta. The older Shinigami now seemed to be actually trying rather hard to fight against the enraged Ichigo.

"Ichigo calm yourself…Your reiatsu will break the barrier if you do not calm down, and your wife is just outside of it." Yuuta said in-between an exchange of sword blows.

"Not until I beat you…" He growled out between gritted teeth. "I am sick and tired of being proven weaker. If I can't match the royal kingdoms power than how can I hope to protect the ones I love?"

"This is not the time nor place to be proving such things…" He said before getting cut off by a well-placed fist to his ribs.

"Time is in no one's favor." Was all Ichigo in return, and then he did something quite unexpected.

Byakuya had felt this rise and change in his spiritual pressure before, and he quickly ordered the servants to help him move everyone further away from the shield. Once he knew that the three of them as well as the servants were as far as they could get before being overwhelmed he placed another shield. This one surrounded himself, Rukia, Renji, and the servants. From there all they could do was watch as Ichigo finally snapped.

"Shit." Yuuta increased his own spiritual pressure as high as it could go to protect himself from the violent reiatsu that was coming off of Ichigo as the new hollow mask formed over his face. The shield that was originally surrounding the field shattered under the force of Ichigo's vizard reiatsu. Byakuya's own shield then came under the immense pressure, and although some did manage to leak in he was able to keep the barrier in place.

"Fuck." Renji cursed as his body came under the pressure, and unable to defend itself with his power's sealed away.

"Ugh…" Rukia moaned and quickly passed out as her attendant caught her.

"Renji?" Byakuya questioned in a concerned voice. His could tell that Renji was suffering form the leaking reiatsu, but he couldn't very leave Rukia alone either.

"I'm fine…help… Rukia." He managed to say between breaths. So Byakuya made a decision, he had both attendants go to Renji and help while he went to Rukia and began to try to stop the excess reiatsu from causing any damage to her or the baby.

* * *

><p>Ichigo had seen nothing of what had happened though, and instead began his assault on Yuuta immediately. It seemed since his seal was released he had indeed gained complete control of the hollow powers, but Yuuta knew he still had limited control over his own spiritual pressure so he was going to have to end this battle quickly to keep the royal vizard from flattening the Seireitei with the pressure.<p>

He immediately engaged his shikai without uttering its name proving his own powers. Ichigo watched as the dust settled around the Royal captain. What he saw blew him away. A red and black dragon the size of Renji's Bankai came out of the dust with Yuuta riding on its back.

"You wanted a battle Ichigo? So be it." He said as the dragon took off into the air. Ichigo quickly followed, taking his enormous spiritual pressure away from the innocent on the ground.

* * *

><p>The only other person who saw the magnificent dragon before it disappeared behind the clouds was Renji who was laying on his back as the attendants scrambled to keep him from passing out.<p>

"Damn it…" Byakuya muttered under his breath as he worked to keep Rukia stable. He shattered his barrier now that Yuuta had lead Ichigo somewhere further away, and he summoned a hell butterfly.

"A message for Captain of the fourth squad Unohana. Rukia in currently unconscious and has entered labor, and I am in need of assistance. Renji is also suffering from the effects of Ichigo Kurosaki's reiatsu. Please send for healers whom can withstand the situation." He said before sending the hell butterfly off to its destination. He heard some flash steps before some of the Kuchiki elders arrived on scene. "Ichigo has gotten out of control, and his reiatsu is affecting their bodies. I need you to help me stabilize them until Captain Unohana can send help."

"Of course Byakuya." They all responded before they split up and began to attend to both Rukia and Renji. The attendants that were watching over Renji went to Byakuya to await their new orders.

"I need you to get the house guards and kido specialist to set up a barrier around the mansion grounds. They are to keep it up at all costs until ordered to remove it." With that he went to Renji side to help keep him conscious since the other elders were capably caring for Rukia.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the battle was raging between Ichigo and Yuuta.<p>

Although Ichigo had initially been shocked by the appearance of the dragon since he had never seen such a zanpaktou he quickly collected himself and went straight to the offensive. He fired off two Getsuga tenshou's and used them to cover for his third attack that his hollow powers had provided him with. The cero charged between his horns and fired straight at Yuuta on the dragons back, but he noticed it easily and the dragon's wing rose to shield its master easily deflecting the explosive cero. Yuuta realised thought that this battle was likely to cause damage to the entire soul society if he did not end it so he to quickly took to the offensive.

The dragon flew at Ichigo and it shot a ball of Red Kido from its mouth leaving Ichigo with barely enough time to raise Zangetsu to protect himself. Before Ichigo could recover it moved in to bite him and Ichigo barely again managed to stop it by placing his blade between the jaws in a way that prevented the dragon from closing its mouth.

Ichigo took the opportunity and left Zangetsu and flew up to Yuuta and fired another Cero at him. This time the dragon had no time to shield Yuuta so he had to protect himself using a barrier, but it shattered and the powerful cero sent him flying off the dragons back.

"Damn it." He muttered as he steadied himself.

_Master?_ He heard his zanpaktou in his mind.

_This kids powers are more than enough to defeat me at this point, but if we maneuver quickly enough we might be able to subdue him and bring him to his senses. His wife has gone into labor and he hasn't even noticed._ He told his zanpaktou. So together they quickly planned out how to bring down Ichigo, and they quickly moved into action.

Yuuta began firing off various high level Kido at Ichigo and the attacks were enough that Ichigo summoned his blade back to his side in order to be able to deflect the Kido attacks. He was so busy trying to keep the kido from connecting with him that he had momentarily forgotten about the dragon that was now behind him. So with concentrated power Yuuta sent in another huge wave of Kido at a blinding pace and Ichigo was forced backwards by the power. He was forced right back into the dragon's waiting trap.

The large claws glittered over him and he was suddenly grabbed by the dragon and flown down unable to stop the decent. He smashed into the ground and before he could raise his spiritual pressure any higher and break free of the dragons grasp Yuuta flash stepped in with a kido seal immediately placing it on one of Ichigo's wrists. Ichigo's spiritual pressure plummeted and his mask disappeared. The dragon then vanished with it reappearing in its sealed form as a katana in Yuuta's hand.

"Damn it!" Ichigo yelled out as he sat up.

"Calm yourself Ichigo. Although I am regretful to say it…you won. I had to resort to underhanded methods like this only because I couldn't risk having you power get out of hand while we were battling in an unprotected area. Plus I need you fully conscious so I could tell you that your reiatsu control still sucks because you still haven't noticed that your wife has gone into labor." Yuuta spoke first in a quiet tone truly expressing his disappointment at loss, but quickly turning to smug as Ichigo's eye's widened when he finally realised.

"Oh crap…" was all he heard before Ichigo flash stepped back to the manor's training grounds to find his wife.

* * *

><p>Ichigo arrived on the scene with Yuuta trailing just behind in case his assistance was needed.<p>

"Is she going to be okay?" He asked captain Unohana frantically as her Zanpaktou lifted Rukia and Renji's forms into its mouth. Yuuta approached the frantic Ichigo as he was talking with Retsu, and he removed the seal he had placed on the young captains wrist now that he was no longer out of control.

"She will be fine Captain Kurosaki. I would suggest that you keep your reiatsu in check though or I will not allow you into the medical center." She said in a dead serious tone sending shiver down even Yuuta's spine. The woman was terrifying, and the only reason she was not a part of the royal guard was because she had 'politely' turned down their offer.

Ichigo quickly struggled to calmed down his irratic spiritual pressure and flash stepped after her as she headed to squad four. Byakuya was also following and Yuuta decided to ask him the status on Renji since he appeared to be worried.

"Due to Ichigo's spiritual pressure Renji has entered premature labor. He will be giving birth today." Byakuya said in a clipped tone as he picked up speed leaving the shocked Yuuta trailing in the dust.

* * *

><p>So how was it? Did I do okay with that short summary? I hope so because I don'y really enjoy summarizing things.<br>Also how was all that action for ya? I really enjoyed typing up that battle so I hope you enjoyed reading it.

And sorry for the cliffie, but it just had to happen. No need to worry though I am writing as quickly as I can.

Please Remember to review! My last chapter received less reviews than I was expecting...and I know more than 4 people are reading this story...so Please Review!


	15. Babies!

I have been gone for far to long so I hope this chapter makes up for it.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Babies!<span>**_

Byakuya flashstepped into the healing center right behind Ichigo whom was still struggling with his reiatsu control.

"If you do not assume control over your powers Ichigo before putting either Rukia or Renji at risk I will take it upon myself to subdue them for you." Byakuya said as he came up beside the young captain.

"Shit…Sorry Byakuya." Ichigo said as he corrected his control just as two attendants rushed to greet them.

"Captain Kurosaki your wife is already in the birthing room and is being attended by Isane. You are to wait here until called in." The attendant said nervously.

"Fuck that! Im goi…" He started before a short burst of Kido knocked him unconscious.

"Wake him when he is needed." Byakuya said to the attendant before turning to face the one that was in front of him.

"Sir…If you would follow me I will bring you to Mr Abarai and Captain Unohana." Was all he said before quickly turning around and walking away. Byakuya quickly followed leaving the unconscious Ichigo on the floor with the other attendant standing over him looking rather shocked still.

The attendant led Byakuya to a set of double doors and then left him to go in on his own. He opened the doors and was greeted with a terrifying sight. Renji was deathly pale, and his Shihakusho and been removed leaving him bare and showing his slightly enlarged belly, which was shimmering lightly as if though it wasn't solid. Unohana was bent over him and was sending repeated pulses of reiatsu in body.

"I need you to try and use your bond to strengthen him. This early birthing is putting too much strain on his body, and he and the baby are at risk. Hurry." Captain Unohana said without looking up at him. Byakuya walked over to Renji's side and placing one hand over Renji's heart and the other just above his belly he tried to invoke their bond.

At first nothing happened, and he felt a moment of utter panic, and then he felt the touch of Renji's consciousness. He was then quickly dragged into Renji's inner world.

* * *

><p>Renji's inner world usually contained a forest with dark green trees and a small game trail for a path. Right now all the leaves were falling and rain was pouring down on Byakuya. He searched for Renji along the trail and soon became distraught when he could not find him. Soon though he heard Zabimaru's voice which then lead him to where the sword and Renji were. Renji was lying down with his head resting in the woman counterpart of his zanpaktou's lap. The little boy was bouncing around and making a racket about how Renji was being foolish.<p>

"He is using his own life force to try and save the child. In turn he is risking his life." The female told Byakuya quietly. The little boy had also noticed him now and had calmed down and was sitting patiently. "Only you can save him now."

So Byakuya approached Renji, and he tried to speak to him using the bond but he was receiving no response. So he did the next thing he could think of. He joined their reiatsu creating a pink light that surrounded all of them. He could feel the pull from Renji so he knew that his reiatsu was being used. There was nothing else he could do though at that point so he removed himself from Renji's inner world, as he continued to combine their reiatsu.

* * *

><p>"I have joined are Reiatsu in a way similar to that of when we bond with the child. It is sustaining his life force for now, but if he does not deliver soon I will not be able to keep up this flow of power." He said looking at Unohana desperately.<p>

"Then we will just have to deliver the children now." Retsu said as she began to bolster Renji's body with her own Reiatsu as well.

"Children?" Byakuya asked in a voice that truly expressed his confusion and shock.

"Yes. Now that he has developed this far I can assure you that he is carrying two babies. Now enough chit chat. I need you to continue to supply him with reiatsu, but I need you to remove the flow from around his abdominal area otherwise I won't be able to deliver." She said patiently as she waited for him to alter the flow of power into his mate. "Good just like that. Now your job is to make sure he stays with us."

With that Retsu began the process of weakening Renji's abdominal walls even further to allow the two clusters of sentient reiatsu to pass through.

* * *

><p>In a waiting room just outside of the birthing wing of the squad four barracks Ichigo was awoken by the attendant he had been talking to earlier.<p>

"Ugh…What the hell happened?" He said as he rubbed the back of his head attempting to alleviate the sudden headache. He sat up from his awkward position in a chair that the attendant had placed him in.

"Captain Kuchiki calmed you down before you tried to attempt something you were not supposed to do…the headache will leave you quickly. I have awoken you because Rukia has given birth and is ready to see you now." The attendant explained quickly. "If you'll follow me I will lead you to her."

So Ichigo got up and followed the young kid beyond a set of double doors and down a long hallway. At the end of the hall was a room with a view of the gardens. Rukia was propped up in the rather large bed with pillows and she looked paler than normal but all Ichigo really noticed was the big smile on her face and the small infant bundled in her arms.

He approached slowly as Rukia looked up him with the same smile still on her face. When He finally stood next to the bed she held the infant out to him and he cradled it in his arms.

"Meet your son Ichigo." She said as she readjusted his grip and pulled the small blanket back further so he could see his sons smiling face. The first thing he could see was the bright hair just like his own and he many of the same facial features from Ichigo, but his eyes were the same deep violet color of his mothers.

"He's amazing Rukia…" He said as he tickled the infant's nose making him squirm and giggle. The boy reached up and grabbed Ichigo's index finger in a tough grip. "Strong too." He said in awe.

"He is a very beautiful baby boy." Isane said over Ichigo's shoulder. He jumped but she placed a calming hand on his shoulder. She walked around to the other side of Rukia bed and did a quick check up on all her vitals. "Well you are in the clear now. So have you chosen a name yet?"

"Well we had thrown around a couple of ideas before…Rukia?" He redirected the question towards her.

"…Haruki." She said after a brief pause. Looking up at Ichigo she saw the goofy grin on his face showing that she had chosen well.

"Yes well he is certainly full of sun and life. So shall I allow your visitors in now?" Isane praised the name given and wrote it down on a chart next to the door before turning around and asking them about their visitors.

"Visitors?" The both asked in confusion. They had hardly expected to have Rukia give birth today never mind having others know of it and come to visit so soon.

"Of course. It isn't often that a baby is born into such a family, it is to be expected that people would want to see him. Of course we will bring in your family first." She said waiting for their response.

"Family…wait what about Renji and Byakuya?" Ichigo asked suddenly but quietly as he was still cradling Haruki whom was slowly falling asleep in his father's arms.

"Ah yes…Um well they are currently recovering under intensive care and their children are receiving the best care we can provide." She responded quietly.

"Wait…both of them are in intensive care?" Rukia said in confusion.

"Children?" Ichigo managed to say at the same time in shock.

"Yes. Renji's health was declining because he was using his life force to sustain the children and so Byakuya returned the gesture, and once we were able to deliver the baby boy and girl he passed out and was quickly attended with immediate medical care. So long as nothing changes they should both awaken in the morning." She explained before leaving the room to retrieve their visitors.

"Damn…two kids. That's going to be a hand full." Ichigo said just as Isshin walked in with Karin and Yuzu.

"Ohh Let me see him!" Isshin said as he walked up behind Ichigo. Although he really wanted to just turn around and clobber his old man for his manners, instead he just turned around and placed the now sleeping Haruki in his father's awaiting arms. "A beautiful boy. Ah you're gonna grow up nice and strong, and be just like me."

"In your dreams old man! If I have anything to say about it you are going to stay as far away from him as possible!" Ichigo shouted at him. Isshin passed Haruki back to Rukia and turned to face Ichigo. He had a huge pout on his face and was giving Ichigo the puppy dog eyes.

"Aww you don't really mean that Ichi." He said in a mocking voice.

"Oh yes I do! You're a liar and a bad example…" Ichigo started before Rukia cut him off.

"And you're an endangerment to everyone you meet dumbass! If anyone should be saying anything I shouldn't even let you hold Haruki since you almost killed us along with Renji and his kids today!" Rukia said in a mocking tone, but everyone in the room could see the hurt spread over his face.

"Ichigo why don't you come for a walk with me?" Isshin said quickly, changing his demeanor to much more serious as he grabbed the depressed looking Captain and dragged him from the room leaving the girls alone with the baby.

* * *

><p>When they came back later on after most of their friends and members of the Gotei had already visited Ichigo was looking like he was back to normal and Isshin was sporting a purple eye and a goofy grin.<p>

"Since you were busy with dad we didn't get a chance to say anything, but congrats Ichigo." Yuzu said for herself and Karin who was tenderly holding Haruki and rocking him.

"Thanks Yuzu. Rukia and I will make sure to visit lots with him so you guys can watch as he grows." He said quietly, and Yuzu ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

Karin then passed Haruki back to Rukia where she began to rock him to sleep while everyone talked about the day's events. It quickly turned to night before the family was interrupted.

"Okay everyone…unfortunately visiting hours are over so I'm going to have to ask you to say your goodbyes now." Isane said as she peeked in through the door. "Haruki may be a strong little boy but he needs his rest, and you as well. You're going to need as much rest as you can get in order to handle that bundle of energy." She said as she shooed Ichigo's family out of the room.

Once they were all gone it was just Ichigo, Rukia, and Haruki whom was now fast asleep in Rukia's arms. So Ichigo scooped him up and placed him gently into the cradle next to the bed. He then curled up in the bed with Rukia, and just as they were dropping off into sleep Rukia heard Ichigo mumble.

"I love you Rukia" He said softly. "I'm so happy to be a family with you, and I will always protect this family we have created."

"Together" She said not letting him continue. "We will protect this family together along with our friends." She said as she kissed him on the nose and they finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next Morning…<p>

"Ugh…" Renji moaned inbetween his teeth.

_Fuckin hurts when I move._ He thought to himself as he shifted against the warm surface he was sleeping against and partially on.

He quickly came to the realisation that the warm surface was actually Byakuya's resting form, and that Renji was pillowing his head on the man's stomach. Instead of moving though, since he really didn't feel like it, he left this head there and listened to Byakuya's calm, peaceful , sleepy breaths.

"How do you feel?" Byakuya said, startling the redhead.

"I didn't realize you were awake? And I feel like shit…every muscle in my body aches. Like I got thrown into a mountain and ran over by a truck." Renji complained in a slighty whinny voice.

"Renji is reduced to whining due to some minor aches caused by child birth. How pitiful." Byakuya said in a mocking tone.

"Childbirth?" hearing that he looked down at his stomach and finally noticed its return to its muscled tone. "…Fuck."

"Manners, Renji we are still in the fourth division." Byakuya scolded lightly as Renji sat up and examined his surrounding's, his face quickly paling.

"Fourth division? Wait what about the baby! Byakuya what happened?" He asked in quick succession.

"Relax Renji…"He said as he placed a calming arms around Renji's shoulder and brought his head back down now onto Byakuya's Chest. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Uh…When captain Unohana showed up. After that I blacked out." Renji said more quietly than before.

"Okay. Since then you have given birth to two children." Byakuya explained to his mate.

"Two kids! Holy shit…no wonder it hurts so much." Renji said in shock. "Wait then why are you in here with me? Isn't this ICU? They only let patients and squad four personal in here?" Renji wondered aloud.

"Yes well…When you blacked out the babies began to struggle for survival. So you began using your own life force to save them. Of course I couldn't let you kill yourself so I supported you using the bond and my own energies. That took a toll on me though and as soon as the kids were in the clear I passed out. Hence why we are both in intensive care." Byakuya explained gesturing around the room with his free hand.

"I see you have both awakened now." Captain Unohana said as she walked into the room. "Both of your reiatsu's have calmed and almost regenerated. One last check and I will get you to sign the release forms so that you two can begin to bond with your children." She said as she checked each of them over with a brief reiatsu scan. When she finished with both of them she signed a two sheets of paper that were sitting next to the bed, and then handed one to each of them. "Just fill those out and you can leave when you wish."

"Thank you Captain" Byakuya said respectfully as he took the pen he was offered.

"Thanks…I don't want to stick around any longer anyways. This place gives me the creeps." He said as he took the pen from Byakuya and quickly filled out the piece of paper and gave it his signature, and then he handed both pen and paper to captain Unohana.

"Isane is waiting just outside the room. She will take you to the nursery and get all the final check-ups done for the babies so that you can go home. Also under my strict orders you are both to stay off duty for an additional week. If anyone else has an issue with that tell them they can feel free to come and talk with me." With that she walked out of the room and Isane stood at the door waiting for them to follow.

So they both got up and dressed in their regular Shihakusho and followed Isane to the nursery.

"Congrats Byakuya and Renji…you have been blessed with a boy, and a girl." She said as she opened the doors to the room and allowed them in. She quickly walked over to the beds the infants were in and did a quick check on both of them before turning to face the new fathers.

"They are both healthy, and in good strength. They look a little older than newborns because of the way they developed inside you, but I assure that it is fine. Once you have picked names you can fill out the forms and leave. I'll give you your privacy for now, but I will be back shortly to see to the paper work." She said as she passed them and closed the doors leaving them alone with the infants.

They each approached one of the beds with a look of awe in their eyes.

Renji reached out first and cradled the little boy in his arms. He had short black hair with red fringes. His eyes were an almond shape and maroon colored. His eyes portrayed more emotion than Renji thought one so little could hold. He cooed quietly up at Renji when he placed a kiss on the boy's forehead. Renji turned to look at Byakuya who was holding the baby girl.

She had longer red hair, and her eyes were narrow and had the same color as Byakuya's. When Byakuya placed the kiss upon her brow she squealed and reached up to grab a small fist full of his hair. Renji laughed of course as Byakuya loosed the girls grip.

"Spunky little one isn't she?" Renji said as he chuckled.

"Indeed very much like someone I know." Byakuya said as he raised an eyebrow at Renji.

"Ya? Well this one resembles you an awful lot to. Nice and quiet, but full of emotion. What are we going to name them?" Renji asked as he reached over and tickled the little girls nose.

"…Miaka" Byakuya said as he looked down at the beautiful little girl cradled in his arms.

"Perfect. Beautiful Red…I love it Byakuya." Renji said as he praised the name. He then looked down a the little boy and contemplated shortly before deciding. "Takeshi."

"A warrior just like his fathers. Well chosen Abarai." He said as he reached over and gave an awkward hug as the children were in-between them.

Shortly afterwards they were released from squad four. They arrived at the mansion with the babies, and were greeted by the entire Clan. More importantly though was Rukia, her baby, Ichigo, and the rest of their friends who had come to congratulate them.

Everyone who was part of the Gotei congratulated them first and once they had left Rukia and Ichigo stepped forward with their little boy cradled in Rukia's arms.

"Brother…Renji…Congrats. I really am happy for you." She said as she looked at Miaka and Takeshi.

"Ya congrats guys. It looks like you've got quite the handful though." Ichigo chuckled as he looked at the babies that Renji and Byakuya were holding.

"You as well Ichigo. Now that you're a father maybe you will learn more manners? You need to set an example for the little one." Byakuya teased, and Ichigo scowled at him. "What's his name?"

"Haruki." Rukia cut in between the men. "I think it's time we headed inside now. Otherwise we are going to attract a crowd."

She was right too as Renji and Byakuya looked around they noticed many passerby's were standing and staring at the gathering of the Kuchiki elders and everyone else. So they all headed into the mansion where the family sat down for diner and each Elder of the council came and congratulated all of them.

When the diner was finished Rukia and Ichigo left with Haruki to bed. Two specially selected attendants arrived as well and along with Byakuya and Renji they tucked the two infants in for the night and headed to bed themselves.

"Things are going to change now…"Renji said as he stripped down, and got into bed with Byakuya.

"Indeed they are, but we have friends and Family to help Renji. For now let's enjoy the time we have. When your father comes back then we can begin to worry about those changes. For now I would like to enjoy your company without the need to worry if that's okay with you." He said the last bit sarcastically and Renji just rolled his eyes and kissed Byakuya.

They enjoyed the night alone together as promised with no worries and rather just took pleasure in being with each other. As they slowly drifted off to sleep their last thoughts were of their beautiful children.

* * *

><p>So did you all enjoy? I had lots of difficulty with this chapter and I am still a little disappointed with it, but I couldn't leave you guys in suspense any longer.<p>

Some Info:  
>Haruki- <em>陽 (haru)<em> "sun, sunlight" combined with _生 (ki)_ "life"  
>Takeshi- 武 Fierce; Warrior<br>Miaka- Beautiful Red


	16. Royal Kingdom

****Another Chapter done and this one is actually on time. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Royal Kingdom<span>**

It had been a full week since the birth of Takeshi and Miaka, and everyone at the Kuchiki manor was on edge. They had received a Royal butterfly the day before and now they were expecting Yuuta to arrive soon to take Renji and his family to the Royal Kingdom. The only calm within the storm was the family itself.

Renji and Byakuya had decided to follow captain Unohana's orders and they had spent the week bonding with their children. They didn't need to worry about any obligations to the clan or their squad because things had already been prepared. An Interim clan leader had been chosen until either one of the children _chooses_ to lead or a new leader was voted upon. The squad had been put on home detail with the third and fourth seats in charge until the next captains' exam. The only thing even remotely stressful to the couple was dealing with the twins.

The twins were advancing at four times the rate of normal human/Shinigami children. Although Retsu had no proof she believed once they hit adulthood (Around 18) they would slow back down to normal Shinigami standards. Till then Byakuya and Renji had to deal with two quickly growing children, and minimal sleep. By that point it put the kids at a month of age.

"Renji could you play with the twins for a moment? I need to make sure the kid's things are packed." Byakuya asked as he handed over Takeshi to Renji.

"Ya…no Problem." Renji said in between a yawn. He put Takeshi down on the ground next to Miaka and began singing a song to them as Byakuya left the room.

* * *

><p>When Byakuya came back he found the kids fast asleep and curled up against Renji's napping form. It made him smile to see this soft side of Renji. Whenever he was around the kids he was like a completely different man, and he had to admit it did the same thing to him.<p>

"Fatherhood seems to have softened him quite a bit." A voice said behind Byakuya. It startled him enough to make his hand go to his Zanpaktou but a calming hand was placed over his own. "Relax Byakuya."

"Yuuta?" The usually stoic clan leader asked quietly so as not to wake Renji or the kids.

"Yes it's me. I thought by coming directly here by royal senkaimon I would be less of a disturbance." Yuuta said as Byakuya turned to face him his hand falling to his side.

"Indeed it was a well-made decision but my staff is not going to be so happy that you can so easily slip through their guard." Byakuya said with a small smile on his lips. "In fact the elders will be infuriated. This means I must go inform them of your arrival before they discover you wandering about. So why don't you wake Renji and your grandchildren while I see to my final duties?" Byakuya said and then proceeded to leave the room.

Yuuta stood for a while just watching his son and Grandchildren sleep. He loathed waking them from their slumber and bringing them to a new place, but it had to be done if he was going to protect Renji. So with that decision made he bent down and poked Renji in-between the shoulders blades.

The reaction was instantaneous. Renji curled over the children protectively, shielding them from any threats with his own body, and summoned Zambimaru's Shikai without the use of any words. Yuuta backed off with his hands up in surrender as he chuckled quietly.

"I guess I was wrong about the whole idea that fatherhood softened you…in fact it appears to have only made you more alert and protective." Yuuta said as he muffled his laughter with one hand.

"Oh…Sorry about that." Renji said as he placed Zabimaru back in its sheath and picked the children up cradling them in his arms.

"No need to apologize. Having children can make anyone that reactive to a possible threat. And with my reiatsu currently masked you wouldn't be able to tell whether I was a threat or not." Yuuta said as he sat back up normally. "Don't worry though once we enter the royal kingdom you find that you power will have increased."

"Increased? Why would my powers increase?" Renji asked completely befuddled by the statement.

"Ichigo was not the only one with a seal on his powers Renji. Although yours is for a slightly different reason it serves the same purpose." Yuuta explained before changing the topic. "Now why don't you introduce me to my grandchildren?"

"Oh yea…Um this here is Takeshi." He said as he passed the little boy over to Yuuta.

"Warrior huh…It's a great name. His hair is very unusual, as is both of their growth rates." Yuuta said commented on the usualness of the twins.

"Ya…Unohana said it's not harmful or anything but she's not quite sure why it's happening. She said come adulthood they should even out again." Renji said as he took Takeshi back and handed over Miaka. "This little girl is Miaka."

"Miaka…haha spunky little one isn't she." Yuuta said as Miaka awoke and grabbed his nose and squawked at the stranger that was holding her. He gently released her grip and began to rock her back to sleep.

"I see your pretty good with kids." Byakuya said as he walked in followed by the interim clan leader.

Byakuya had chosen the young man as a leader because of a few things. He was uninfluenced by the council, had the same values as Byakuya, and he was extremely protective of those he loved. In fact the young man sported a scar across his chest that you could barely see under his formal Kimono, that he gained in battle when he stepped in front of a hollow that was about to kill his wife.

"Yuuta this in the Clan's interim leader, Mamoru Kuchiki." Byakuya introduced the young man, who bowed low when he saw Yuuta in the room.

"I am honored to meet you." He said as he waited to stand.

"Get up kid. You look like you've barely come out of the academy…how the heck did you end in this position?" Yuuta said as he studied the young man.

He wore a single Kensaiken on the side of his head, and it pulled back his somewhat short jet black hair. He was only about 5' 8" and he carried himself proudly, but he also displayed his emotions upon his face unlike most other Kuchiki's.

"I chose the one who would do the best possible for this clan, and he has proven himself before. Now That formalities are over with we can move onto more pressing matters?" Byakuya inquired.

"Indeed. So are you two ready to leave now?" Yuuta ask immediately adapting to his more serious persona.

"We have friends and family waiting out in the gardens to say good-bye. After that we are ready." Byakuya explained.

"Very well then let's get going to say your goodbyes. I want to leave as soon as possible…things have been disturbed and the quicker we get to the Royal Kingdom the better." Yuuta said as he stood up with Renji.

* * *

><p>When they arrived in the Kuchiki manor gardens it was packed with all of their friends and family. The first people to say their goodbyes were all the captains of the Gotei squads. It was quickly over with and they were left with close friends and Family.<p>

"Your kids better take care of my lil ~Bya boo~ and Renji." Yoruichi said as she tickled the twin's noses as Renji held onto them. Byakuya ignored the nickname and instead just accepted a hug from her with a small smile on his face. "You better visit me whenever you come to visit."

"Of course Senpai." Byakuya said quietly. With that she flash-stepped away most likely back to Urahara's place in the Human world.

"You guys sure bout this? Ya know you don't have to listen to anything they say it's your own choice." Ichigo said as he stepped forward with Rukia.

"We are well aware of that Kurosaki, and this is the decision we have made." Byakuya stated with an amused tone. It wasn't often the young man tried to be so serious and it was amusing.

"Well then if that is your decision brother we make no move to stop you." Rukia said as she passed the little Haruki to Ichigo and gave her brother a big hug which he reciprocated in kind.

"So I guess this is goodbye for now huh?" Renji said aloud to everyone left.

"Not forever Renji…just for a little while." Yuuta said as he interrupted the gathering. "I hate to do this but we need to get going…there isn't much time before things could become risky again, and I rather want to avoid that with the kids around."

"Risky? What's going on Yuuta?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

"Well I'm sure you are all aware of the threat to Renji's life…I have been keeping it at bay as much as possible but now that I am here we need to move Renji and the kids to the Royal Kingdom for more protection."

"Fine then let's get going. I'd rather not take any chances." Byakuya said as everyone said their final goodbyes, and they headed to the first division where an entourage of Squad Zero men we waiting to accompany them into the royal kingdom.

"Once we are all the way through we will be just outside the walls of the royal court. All of you need to be on high alert until we are safely inside." Yuuta said as they came to the opening.

* * *

><p>At first all Byakuya and Renji could see was a very bright light, but soon their eyes adjusted and what they saw amazed them. They were deep within a forest and it was stunningly beautiful. Although the trees were high and covered most of whatever sunlight there was it seemed to glow with an unnatural radiance. There were various wildflowers covering the ground and they could hear the call of many wild animals both known and unknown to them. This beauty though was quickly disrupted by a shout.<p>

"Everyone arm yourself! Protect Renji and his Family at all cost!" Yuuta yelled out as they were suddenly ambushed.

The attackers were Humanoid, but completely black with yellow slits for eyes. They wielded nothing but claws and fangs, and they were wickedly fast. The quickly overtook the group as all the squad members struggled to shield Byakuya, Renji, and the Kids.

"Renji protect the kids." Byakuya said in a deadly cold tone signaling to Renji that he had entered battle mode as drew out Senbonzakura to kill any of the attackers that got through the guard. So Renji summoned his Bankai to surround him and the kids leaving no open gaps to be used against him.

He could hear the shouts of battle and it was making him anxious. So he focused on Byakuya and using the boost of adrenaline and limited practice he had in using the technique he invoked their bond so he could see through his eyes.

None of the Black things had gotten past the defenses yet, but Byakuya refused to drop his guard until they were all dead. In the commotion he could briefly see Yuuta flash-stepping among the enemy and slicing them down.

He noticed one of the demon things was standing off to the side not attacking but rather observing. In its eyes Byakuya could see much more intelligence than the others, and for a moment he was utterly terrified, but then he felt Renji's mind brush with his and he calmed down and entered a state of pure battle instinct.

He summoned forth his Shikai and immediately sent them after the lone demon only to have it disappear from view and reappear off to the side of the battle field. Byakuya thought he saw it smile, exposing its large fangs, but then the demon thing quickly disappeared leaving no traces of its existence behind.

After about another minute the rest of the demons had been either killed or scared off leaving the group in shock.

"Report." Yuuta called out as he put his blood red blade back in its sheath.

"Zero casualties and 4 wounded sir." One on the older men called out.

"Good. Help your comrades along to the gates. Don't forget your duties and stay on alert for the enemy may not be done yet." Yuuta called out his orders as he approached Byakuya. "Are you okay?"

"Okay? Well I'm not sure how to answer that…physically speaking I am unharmed as is Renji and the kids but that thing that was on the outside of the battle…"Byakuya said as Renji sealed his sword and carried the kids over with him to Byakuya's Side.

"Greater Demon…What you saw was a greater demon. Here in the Royal Kingdom we face a different threat…rather than hollows we have demons. Various kinds of them, with the ones my men fought being similar in rank to Gillian and the one watching from the sidelines that you tried attacking was at the similar rank of Adjuchas." Yuuta explained patiently as they all began to walk toward the court again this time on edge.

"They are intelligent beings." Renji said as rather a statement of facts rather than a question.

"I assume you were watching through Byakuya's eyes? And yes they are very intelligent, in fact they are comparable to us…the only difference being is their emotions and intents. They aim to kill anyone, but if given reason they can be organized and efficient."

"What would give them a reason to organize an attack such as this one?" Byakuya asked in fear of the answer.

"That would involve Renji's Heritage and it's not something that we can discuss as out in the open as we are. Stick close and we will soon be inside of the Royal Court." Yuuta said as he walked a little ahead of them.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the gates for the court they noticed a glimmer surrounding the entire area including the air above the high walls. Yuuta put his sword including the sheath right through it and sent a pulse of reiatsu through it making the glimmering area disperse enough to allow for a group of people to go through it.<p>

"Hurry up. Take the injured to the healers and the rest of you report to your regular stations and wait for further orders. Oh and you…" Yuuta said pointing to one of the younger members. "I want you to deliver a message to all of the higher members and the King's Counsel about the attack. When you're done report back to me."

"Yes Sir!" The young man saluted before flash-stepping away to complete his task.

"Alrighty then now that all of that is done why don't we get you settled." He said turning to face the shocked Byakuya and Renji. They were staring at all the building surrounding them. They appeared to me made of some kind white marble and were glowing a light golden color. The doors were made of some unknown golden wood and some of them appeared to have the same glimmering covering that the outside walls had. The buildings were spread out to the right and left of them and down the middle was a long fountain with a surrounding garden. A path went along both sides leading to the end where a large a palace stood.

"W-O-W…This is amazing!" Renji said in awe and amazement.

"I agree." Byakuya concurred with a similar but slightly more controlled look on his face.

"I'm glad you appreciate its beauty. His majesty will find that pleasing to hear. Now why don't we go get you settled into your rooms, and find the twins attendants so that you two can rest?" Yuuta said as he put an arm around Renji and led him straight towards the palace.

"Hold up…where are you taking us exactly?" Renji asked in shock as held tightly onto Takeshi. Renji had given Byakuya Miaka when they first entered the court.

"To the lord's palace of course. You are esteemed guests now, and are being given an honor that you will soon come to understand is rightfully is yours." Yuuta chuckled lightly as Renji's eyes went even wider and he was left speechless.

When they came to the large golden double doors that were inlaid with writing of some unknown language Yuuta announced himself aloud and sent a pulse of reiatsu towards it. The doors swung open on silent hinges allowing the group access into the building.

"Master Abarai." A servant dressed in white and gold trim bowed lowly addressing Yuuta.

"Ah perfect. I need you to find the attendants that were assigned to care for the twins. Find them and meet us up in the dining hall." Yuuta said dismissing the servant. "Now follow me. I think we should get all of you some food before we settle you into your rooms."

With that he led the family into an enormous dining hall. It was painted in a mix of gold and burgundy with very abstract designs painted on the four walls. The deeply colored wooden table in the middle of the room looked like it could fit at least 10 people, but it only held 4 high backed chairs, and two highchairs for the kids. Hanging over the table was two rainbow colored chandeliers that looked to be made of some type of crystal and instead of using electricity they gave off bright light not manufacture by kido or other known means.

Yuuta directed them to sit down on the left side of the table with the children sitting in-between them both. Yuuta sat across from them leaving the head of the table empty. Once they were all seated comfortably a group a kitchen aids came out carrying various dishes of meat, fish, fruit, veggies, and soup. They were all given their own plates along with appropriate cutlery.

Before they could begin eating the servant from the front door arrived followed by two young men no older than 18.

"The twin's attendant's sir." The original servant bowed and with a wave of Yuuta's hand quickly left the room.

"Perfect timing. Renji…Byakuya…these are the children's attendants. When you are working, sleeping, or otherwise occupied they will be their protectors and caretakers. Although young they have been well trained to fight, and were both raised in a house full of children younger than themselves. Boys why don't you introduce yourselves?" Yuuta said gesturing at the young men.

The one who stepped forward first had short blond hair and startling blue eyes. He bowed to everyone before speaking.

"My name is Kioshi masters Abarai and Kuchiki." He said in a controlled tone. He then stepped back allowing the other to step forward. This man had spiky black hair and his eyes were green. He also was the taller of the two.

"And my name is Tamotsu masters." He said bowing low enough that all you could see was his hair.

"Well met both of you. These are Takeshi and Miaka, and I trust them to you when my partner and I are otherwise indisposed. I hope that trust is never betrayed." Byakuya said the last part with a dangerous lift in tone.

"Never Sir!" Both boys replied at the same time.

"Good. Now with all that settled why don't you boys feed the twins and put them to bed so that Renji and Byakuya can have good night's rest?" Yuuta said immediately receiving the response of the boys going over and feeding the children.

With the children well cared for and all questions on hold by Yuuta's request till morning Renji and Byakuya did exactly as Yuuta suggested and headed to their shared room for some rest. The room was a beautiful as the rest of the building. It contained a large four poster bed with silken sheets and plenty of pillows. Their bathroom had a shower stall with 4 heads, one on top, two on each side, and one in front. The bathtub was a Jacuzzi big enough to fit them both plus another. And the counter had two deep sinks and a mirror spanning the length of the entire one wall.

They quickly stripped down into night yukata's and slipped under the covers to enjoy the best night's sleep they had ever had in years. A sleep they were in desperate need of in order to handle the events and coming ahead.

* * *

><p>So how was it? Are you all enjoying my image of the Royal Kingdom? Honestly I hadn't even thought it through and then I came to this chapter and I was like damn...gotta come with something real quick. Hopefully its not too bad though.<p>

So remeber please to Review! Its is my food for thought, and I need it!

And my anonymous reviewer guest ():  
>I am glad that you are so thoroughly enjoyed by this story and I hope you continue to enjoy.<p> 


	17. Kidnapped

As I promised and another chapter done and on time. Sorry for the delay.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kidnapped<span>**

Byakuya awoke before the sun rose as usual, but he felt completely rested and restored. Renji lay beside him still fast asleep, his mouth slightly open. Rather than waking him Byakuya decided to get up and walk around for a little while. So he hopped into the shower, which felt amazing on his skin, and got dressed before leaving their room.

He wandered around for a while just examining everything as he went. He passed by plenty of rooms including an enormous library that he knew he would be exploring in more detail later. Just around the corner of his and Renji's room he found two double doors leading out to the gardens. He felt drawn to them just as he always was in Kuchiki manor. So he opened the doors and was greeted by an amazing sight.

The pathway was made of a similar marble as the royal courts buildings, but it wasn't polished down as much and the golden glow was much dimmer. The initial path lead to a large round fountain made of the same material, and the water was crystal clear with small fish swimming in the bottom of the fountain. After that the paths split up into plenty of smaller ones. He took one that lead into a more densely vegetated area. There were trees that he recognized from the soul society and even the human world, but also ones he had never laid eyes on before. The same thing went with the flowers that were spread out all over the forest floor, including lavender, trillium's, and roses as well as ones still unknown to him.

The one thing he really noticed though was the wildlife. All the creatures that were there seemed un-frightened by his presence in any way. In fact he had squirrels wandering next to his feet as well as small mice and chipmunks. He briefly saw a couple of deer watching him as they grazed on the vegetation at their feet. And even the carnivorous beasts were friendly. He saw wolves and bears both showing no hostility to him, but rather just watching him with curiosity.

The peacefulness lulled him into a trance like state and he didn't notice as he walked farther into the forest and it grew darker with the tree's blocking the rising sunlight. He also didn't notice the pair of yellow eyes watching him as he sat down on a tree root and retreated into his inner world shared by him and Renji to converse with his zanpaktou.

_This is such an amazing place and I feel honored to be here._ Byakuya said to Senbonzakura as he sat next to the masked warrior under one of the few sakura trees' that were in their shared inner world. Zabimaru was gone and Byakuya assumed he was sleeping just as his master was.

_But?_ Sen pushed Byakuya for more sensing that there was something he was trying to get at.

_Something is making me feel out of place…like I shouldn't be here. And it's not the people that much I can sense. What I wonder is where the hostility is coming from? I fear it's related to Renji and his assailant. _Byakuya explained.

_I am sensing the same hostility but I am unable to detect where it is coming from either._ Sen told Byakuya as he reached up and caught a falling sakura leaf.

_We must be wary then until…_Byakuya started before he was violently dragged out of his inner world.

_Master!_ Sen yelled before passing out.

* * *

><p><em>Renji! Wake up you fool!<em> Zabimaru yelled at his sleeping master.

"You need to wake up Renji…Son?" Yuuta said in a panicked voice as he shook the young man from his deep sleep.

Renji jumped to the other side of the bed in a split second sensing the distress of his Zanpaktou and Yuuta.

"What in the hell…" He started to yell before he became suddenly aware of an issue within himself. "Byakuya? What the hell happened! Why can't I feel Byakuya's spiritual pressure?"

"You need to calm down Renji. A few minutes ago Byakuya's spiritual pressure spiked before dropping to undetectable amounts. The last place he was sensed was out in the back of the gardens, but my men have been unsuccessful in tracking him. We need your help to find him." Yuuta explained as Renji walked over to the dressing area and put his Shihakusho on and sheathed Zabimaru, and pulled his hair back with an elastic and his usual headband.

"You're going to have to give me a moment then. I am only just learning about this bond…I know he's alive but that's it. I'm going to have to see if I can see anything through his eyes." Renji said as he collected his emotions and his face changed into a more battle hardened expression.

So he sat down on the floor with his back against the foot of the bed, and he immediately put all his concentration into using the bond. As usual there was nothing at first…but then he slowly found a vision arriving in his mind. He was now looking through Byakuya's eyes.

Byakuya blinked a few times trying to clear the blurriness from his eyes, but failing miserably. He could detect that he had been poisoned and that it had completely subdued Senbonzakura into unconsciousness. He could also feel himself being carried in the arms of someone or something, but he couldn't turn his head to see. All he could gather from the sounds in his ears were that he was deep underground.

He could also sense Renji's presence in his mind but he not communicate anything to him. He hoped that Renji could sense the same things he could otherwise he feared he was in more trouble than ever before.

He tried to sense anything more, but failed miserably as the poison asserted its control over him again and he lost consciousness.

Renji's eyes shot open as he was pushed out of the bond by Byakuya losing consciousness.

"Dammit." Renji shouted out as he slammed down one of his fist's into the floor in front of him.

"What is it Renji?" Yuuta asked quietly not trying to trigger the other red head's anger more.

"Byakuya has been poisoned, and he's been taking underground somewhere. That's all I could get. I don't even know who the attacker is." Renji said in a frustrated tone.

"I think I do…if he's been taken underground the only possibility is the demon from the attack when you arrived here yesterday. I know very little about him, but I do know he lives in a maze of underground tunnels deep in the forests of this kingdom. What I didn't know is that he had found a way past the guard of the royal court…which means he's more powerful than we initially thought." Yuuta explained his theory as they both got up and headed out of the room.

"But why would the Demon go after him?" Renji asked as they walked down the hall to the twin's rooms.

"To get you of course." He said bluntly to Renji. "We all know you are going to chase after you mate, and this demon has every intention of killing you, and likely your entire family."

"My entire family? Wait what about the kids!" Renji said in shock.

"They were put under lock and key along with their attendants, but if this attack is really after your entire family, and the demon has found a way beyond the guard of the royal court than we cannot guarantee your kids safety forever." Yuuta explained in a down cast voice.

"I know who can. Is there a way to get to the human world directly from this palace?" Renji asked as he quickly began to formulate a plan.

"Yes, but you are unfamiliar in how to use it. I will have to guide you in its uses as I cannot leave the palace without its main protector." Yuuta said quietly. So he began instructing Renji on how to use a royal senkaimon, as well as the royal butterfly in case there was an emergency, as they walked to the children's room.

"At ease boys…" Yuuta said as they arrived at the children's rooms. There were two guards in front of the room one placed on each side of the door, and when Renji entered the room there were two more stationed within.

He quickly grabbed the attendants who were holding onto Miaka and Takeshi and led them out of the room. Yuuta who was informing the guards about all the info Renji had gathered quickly told the guards to spread the news before following Renji off to the dining hall where there was enough room to open the senkaimon.

"When I get back I expect a full explanation as to why me and my family are in danger Yuuta." Renji said in a threatening tone.

"Of course Renji. I had intended on telling you everything today anyways, but I had hoped it would not be under such horrible circumstances." Yuuta said as he watched Renji place his blade in the open air in front of him and twisting while sending a repeated pulse of reiatsu into the blade and slashing it horizontally through the air. The Senakimon appeared before Renji and he took one last look at his father over his shoulder before the doors closed leaving him the kids, and their attendants alone to find their way to the human world.

* * *

><p>Urahara was sitting down at a table in the shoten conversing with Yoruichi about one of his experiments when he felt a disturbance in the reiatsu near his front doors. He quickly grabbed his Zanpaktou and headed outside followed by Yoruichi who was in her animal form.<p>

When he opened the front doors he was greeted by a closing royal senkaimon as well as Renji, 2 men, and the twins.

"Oh my…Can I help you?" He asked as he sheathed benehime.

"You're probably the only one that can help right now Kisuke." Renji said with a determined voice.

"Oh…well then feel free to come in so we can discuss the problem." Urahara said as he raised his fan to hide his face more and called out to Tessai to make them tea.

They sat down at the large round table that was often used for emergency meetings by the soul society and Renji quickly explained the issue's at hand.

* * *

><p>"And that's why I need your help. The kids won't be safe in the royal kingdom until the demon is captured or killed, and I need someone that I trust to watch over them." Renji explained as Urahara listened quietly. Yoruichi appeared to be in shock about Byakuya but she quickly left the room and when she came back she was in her human form and completely dressed this time.<p>

"And I'm the one you trust?" Urahara asked in an amused voice knowing full well how people rated his trustworthiness.

"You might be a weird guy, and you once put Rukia in danger, but whenever we have truly needed your assistance you have been there to help us out. I am hoping you will be able to hide my kids and their attendants while we deal with the issue and I find Byakuya." Renji implored of Urahara.

"Well then I guess I have no choice…I certainly can't decline your plea for help. I just hope when this all blows over you will remember my greatly needed assistance." He said as he finished off his tea, and Yoruichi elbowed him for his hidden meaning.

"Thanks a bunch Urahara. I really am going to owe you for this one." Renji said bowing to Kisuke in thanks. With that he quickly introduced the twins and their attendants and left the shoten feeling confident that the kids were in good hands.

"Wait up Renji!" Yoruichi shouted out as she followed him from the building.

"Yoruichi?" He said in confusion. He had not expected to be followed out.

"I'm coming with you." She said as she came up next to him. "And before you tell me I can't I will tell you that you will be unable to deter me from helping rescue Bya. We have been friends for a very long time, and no matter what has happened before we both trust each other. Plus I know you will have use for my skills." She explained before he could say anything.

Instead of objecting he just summoned a Royal butterfly.

"Ichigo I have a _desperate_ need for your assistance in the Royal Kingdom. I cannot provide you with all the details, but if you would be so kind as to head to the royal senkaimon at the first division I will meet you and the head captain there." Renji said adding emphasize to his words hoping to express the importance of the situation.

With the butterfly gone he opened up a royal senkaimon and headed into it followed closely by Yoruichi. When they exited it next they were inside the first division. Ichigo with his captain's Haori was standing next to the Head captain was appeared slightly irritated.

"Thank you for coming so swiftly Ichigo. Genryusai." Renji said as he nodded at the two losing his formalities now that he was part of the royal kingdom.

"Might I ask why you need the use of one of my captains Abarai?" The head captain asked in an aggravated tone.

"Well I need his help of course. Byakuya has been poisoned and kidnapped by a Demon, who intends on killing me and my entire family, and Yuuta and I are going to need all the power we can get." Renji said as he quickly explained.

"And that's why you have Yoruichi with you as well?" Yamamoto asked and Renji just nodded his head in confirmation.

"With Ichigo having Royal powers now he will be able to fight on par with the demon. As such I ask that you release him from his duties for a period of time." Renji asked calmly.

"There is no need to do this Renji. I can come and go now as I please. I have full rights to be in the royal kingdom. I only stay with the Gotei because of Rukia, Haruki, and our friends and Family." Ichigo said as he stepped forward. "Head Captain…Would you mind placing my squad on home detail until I come back? My lieutenant will be more than capable of running the squad."

Before the head captain could object or express his annoyance Ichigo grabbed Yoruichi and Renji and flashstepped inside of the royal senkaimon leaving the head captain standing their in glaring at the place where the once stood.

* * *

><p>When they finally arrived within the Royal court they were greeted by a squad of Yuuta's men. Yoruichi and Ichigo had no time to examine their beautiful surroundings before they were interrupted.<p>

"Prince Kurosaki." They all said as they bowed their heads in greeting. "Miss Yoruichi and Master Abarai."

Ichigo growled slightly at the use of formal names and the squad zero men flinched.

"Enough with the greetings. Bring us to Yuuta, and be quick about it." Renji said as he took control of the situation.

So the men quickly flash stepped out into the woods away from the Royal court. Obviously Yuuta had already begun investigations. When they finally arrived they were directed into a small pavilion that had the squad zero emblem on the front flaps.

"Ah Renji thank goodness you are okay. Ah…you brought friends." Yuuta as he looked up from the map that was on the table in front of him. "Kurosaki and Miss Yoruichi. I have heard great things about your skills miss. I hope you're here to help." Yuuta said as he addressed the two who were quietly taking in their environment.

"Of course anything for Byakuya and his family." Yoruichi said ignoring all formalities.

"So why don't we get down to business then?" Ichigo said interrupting the small talk.

"Ah yes…well I'm sure Renji has informed you about Byakuya's…current condition." Yuuta said as he guided them out of the pavilion and down a small game trail. Scattered throughout the woods were many of Yuuta's men, and they were all very alert to even the slightest of noises making them rather jumpy. He guided them down to a small entrance way to a tunnel of sorts.

"This is one of the various entrances into the sprawling tunnels underground. We have chosen to enter this way because it appears to have been unused for decades which mean it's unlikely that our enemy even knows it exists anymore." Yuuta explained as he gestured at the heavily guarded entrance.

"So who's the enemy? Renji mentioned Demon, but Ive never seen one before." Ichigo asked as Yoruichi bent down and placed her hand on the ground near the entrance and closed her eyes.

"Well here in the Royal Kingdom we have very different beasts…rather than hollows we deal with Demons. Much more powerful and intelligent. We know now that the level of opponent we are dealing with on comparison with your average hollow is that this one is ranked officially at a vasto lorde level.

"Great so basically it doesn't get much harder than this?" Ichigo said in a rather annoyed tone.

"Pretty much. Any enemy stronger than this is usually dealt with by the spirit king and his family alone. This though still involves him and his family, and in fact I believe that the spirit king would be the final target once Renji and his family are removed." Yuuta verified Ichigo's suspicions.

"Alright I want an explanation NOW Yuuta. Why in the hell is my family the target? And how is the soul king connected to all of it?" Renji said expressing his frustrations at being in the dark.

"Honestly Renji I am surprised you have not come to realize the facts. Even I am able to piece them together from this brief conversation. Think a little harder and maybe you'll realize what's right in front of you." Yoruichi interrupted before Yuuta could begin his explanation. She stood up and faced him with a critical look.

"Realize what? What the hell do you know…if you know anything tell me." Renji said in anger.

"She has no right to tell you anything Renji. I am the only one who can tell you and I would rather you calm down before I do or else you are going to give away our position to them enemy." Yuuta said before Yoruichi could say anything.

"Fine…there happy? Now tell me what I want to know." Renji said as he brought his reiatsu under tight control.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush with this, but please don't do anything drastic after I tell you." He asked calmly and before Renji could respond he continued. "Simply put your other parent _IS_ the soul king."

Renji just stood there in shock with his mouth slightly agape. Yoruichi continued her personal investigation of the surroundings, and Ichigo just stood there with his arms across his chest as if though he had already known. Yuuta stood quietly watching his son's expression change from complete shock to hardened resolve.

"If that's the case then we have no time. We need to save Byakuya and kill the Demon before it becomes more of a threat." Renji said as he resolved all of his emotions and decided on his own course of action.

Although everyone was shocked by his acceptance and the fact that he brushed it off to the side so easily, they continued with investigating the tunnel and trying to locate Byakuya.

* * *

><p>Once they gathered all the evidence they could they put together a plan to go in to get Byakuya. They left two high ranking officers at each cave entrance they knew about, and using Yoruichi's tracking abilities and the Bond shared between Renji and Byakuya they headed into the labyrinth of tunnels to save Renji's mate.<p>

* * *

><p>So another chapter completed and this once is on time too, but at the cost of editing...so if you see plenty of errors I apologize.<p>

How many of you were expecting all of this? Quite the turn of events and I hope you enjoyed reading it.

And Please Pretty Please review my story. I love reviews because they really help me develop better in my writing skills and they often encourage me to write even more.


	18. Captive

I am soooooooooo sorry for my lateness. Got pulled into camping for a week with friends and so I didn't get any work done. I literally did all of this today so I hope its okay...I just didn't want to leave it for another week.

I really hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Captive<span>**

When Byakuya first awoke he could see nothing. It was so dark that he briefly thought that there might be a kido spell on his eyes, but then his eyes adjusted he realized that he was facing a rock floor and wall. The poison that had been in his system earlier had obviously cleared leaving him fine if not exhausted. He continued to lay still in case the enemy was near; although, he wasn't able to sense if it was because his powers were sealed away. His hands were bound behind his back with metal cuffs as were his feet although those cuffs felt heavier, and when he shifted slightly he noticed why. They were chained to the ground.

He felt Renji's mind brush against his and now that the poison was gone they were able to communicate.

_Byakuya! Are you all right?_ Renji practically shouted in his mind causing Byakuya to wince.

_I'm as fine as I can be Renji, but I would feel better if you weren't screaming in my mind space._ Byakuya said calmly but with a hint of sarcasm. He heard Renji chuckle slightly at this.

_Of course you would say something like that in a situation like this. Well never mind we are coming to get you, but I wanted to see if you have any info we can use?_ He asked.

_We?_ Byakuya inquired.

_Ya Yoruichi and Ichigo are with me as well as my dad, which by the way I have some new to share with you about something Yuuta didn't bother informing us about earlier…_Pausing for effect he then continued…_It turns out my other parent just so happens to be the Spirit king._

Renji was met with silence and briefly thought that maybe the connection had been broken but then Byakuya spoke.

_Weirdly enough that actually makes sense and I'm surprised I didn't piece it together earlier since your dad has certainly hinted towards it before. Anyways we can discuss this news later. I can't provide you with much info except to tell you that I am in an underground…cell I guess. That and my powers have been sealed away._ Byakuya said as he rolled over to examine the rest of the room and noticed there was no visible exits just plain rock.

_Alright…well Yoruichi says we are not far from your position so you are just going to hold on till we arrive okay?_ Renji told him.

_Of course Renji. And Renji…I love you._ Byakuya said deeply expressing his emotions.

_I love you to Byakuya. We will see you soon alright._ With that Renji disconnected leaving Byakuya all alone with his thoughts once again.

With nothing to do while chained and locked in the sealed room he sat up against the closest rock wall and entered a meditative state to reserve his energy. Shortly after entering this state though he was disturbed by a grinding noise coming from the wall across from him. He opened his eyes and watched calmly as the wall shifted backwards and slid to the side giving Byakuya a view of a long dark hallway with the enemy standing in the entranceway.

"_So you're awake."_ It was the Demon that had led the first encounter when they had arrived in the spirit kingdom. Its yellow eyes held much knowledge within as well as a sinister feeling hidden behind what Byakuya could only judge as a gloating appearance.

Byakuya refused to respond to the Demon. His silence obviously angered the Demon as it walked up to Byakuya and kicked him in the gut causing Byakuya to curl in over his stomach and spit out bile. Still though, he did not utter a sound much to the dissatisfaction on the Demon.

"_Just because you are powerful in the soul society does not mean you are here Kuchiki heir. You are merely a tool to the beings in this kingdom including me. I know your mate is on his way here to rescue you, but I doubt he can stand against my power even with the help of his father. Once I have removed them it will be easy, no…not even that instead it will be simple, to kill the king and take control of this kingdom."_ It sneered as it pulled Byakuya up to his feet and slammed him against the wall.

Byakuya just looked calmly into its eyes before speaking.

"You will die." Byakuya said with absolute defiance and even satisfaction as he watched an almost doubtful or fearful emotion cross the Demons face before it was replaced with anger.

"_And that is where you are wrong Kuchiki…the only ones dying today are you and that royal filth." _With that the Demon placed one clawed hand over Byakuya's head and slashed him across the face with the other hand before dropping him as Byakuya lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Renji was just behind Yoruichi as they continued down a long dirt corridor. Yuuta and Ichigo were conversing quietly behind him about tactics. Renji was lost in his mind though thinking about the most recent things he had felt through the bond. He knew Byakuya had been struck and lost consciousness and he feared that if they didn't find him soon the demon was going to do something more drastic. Ichigo seemed to notice his thoughts though and picked up his pace so that he was standing next to the red head.<p>

"Don't worry Renji we'll get to him." Ichigo said as he patted Renji roughly on the back.

"I know we will I just wonder if it will be in time? The Demon has already become physically aggressive to Byakuya, and I fear if he is angered anymore he just might kill him." Renji said in a worried tone although his face still stayed a battle hardened mask.

"Don't worry I know he'll be fine. We will get to him in time and that Bastard will pay for trying to mess with the family." Ichigo said with absolute conviction.

"Ya you're right there is no point in worrying. I wouldn't mind it if we picked up speed though." Renji said the last part loud enough for everyone to hear.

With that they all pushed into a faster flashstep going deeper into the underground maze.

* * *

><p>When they finally came to a stop they were at the entrance to a giant cave. The ceiling was as high as one of the human's skyscrapers and the base was a wide as a football field. There was very little light but still they could see at the far edge was the exit, and it was blocked by the Demon.<p>

"This is my fight guys so stay out. Just find Byakuya for me." Renji said as he walked forward leaving the other three to watch him walk away.

"Stubborn fool." Yoruichi muttered.

"Baka." Ichigo expressed his frustrations.

Yuuta just sighed knowing Renji wanted this from the beginning. Before Renji got far though Yuuta flashstepped in front of him.

"I'm not going to stop you, but at least let me offer the aid that I can." Yuuta said placing a hand on Renji's chest over his main spirit center and sending a shock of concentrated Reiatsu into it. "A gift from me and the spirit king." He said before flash stepping back to the rest of the group.

At first Renji just thought that Yuuta had transferred some of his reiatsu into him so he would have a little more power, but he quickly realized that wasn't the case. He was suddenly forced to his knee's as power erupted around his body.

_About damn time! All those years sealed into this minimal form._ Zabimaru shouted gleefully, but in a deeper tone than Renji was used to hearing.

_What in the hell is going on Zabimaru?_ Renji demanded.

_Oh you'll see, but I will tell you this much. The seal has been removed._ His zanpaktou snickered in knowing something Renji didn't.

_Greeaattt more things you never told me about._ Renji muttered as the power output slowed down.

_It's not like I didn't want to tell you it's just the seal prevented me from saying anything about this, and it sealed my true form as well. Now why don't we get started with this battle so you can use our new combined powers? Oh and by the way when you go to use Bankai please use blazing instead of howl for the command._ The zanpaktou explained as quickly as it could obviously excited about the battle ahead.

With that Renji was finally able to gain control of the reiatsu pouring out from within him. He suddenly could feel the immense amount of power he controlled. He was completely lost at how he had never been able to detect these powers before, but quickly brushed it aside as he stood again and began to approach his opponent who was now watching him with wary eyes.

"_No matter the assistance you will die here today." _The Demon said as it approached him and they met halfway.

"I wouldn't exactly call it assistance, filth. Not that it's going to matter to you since you're about to die." Renji snarled as he released his Skikai. The blade appeared no different except that each fang was coated in a fiery red color. With that the Demon quickly sprung and Renji had barely enough time to bring Zabimaru up to deflect the demon. When the Demon brought it's forearms in front of it to deflect the blade something strange occurred. Instead of clashing together the tips of Renji's zanpaktou sank into the demons flesh and when it pulled away sharply the wound had steam coming from it as if though it had been burned. Renji was shocked but the Demon quickly attacked again leaving no room for him to think about it. This time the Demon avoided the tips of Renji's blade and waited for openings in his defense which came after he swung at the Demon. It quickly took advantage of the opening and struck at Renji's right rib cage with its claws before retreating away from the red heads reach. The Demon watched as the red head screamed and dropped to his knee's clutching his ribcage with his left hand.

The brief assessment told Renji that there was some type of poison on the claw that cut him, and it burned in powerful agony. He still had enough wits about him that he could feel Ichigo and Yuuta flashstepping towards the battle. Of course he didn't want them interrupting so he did the only thing he could think of.

"STAY BACK!" He turned his head to look at them as his Reiatsu suddenly skyrocketed in pressure making them stop in their tracks from shock. "This is my fight!" With that Yuuta and Ichigo stopped approaching and watched as Renji struggled to his feet to face the Demon.

"_How does it feel? My poison must feel agonizing as it burns its way through you're blood stream. Once it reaches you're heart you'll be unconscious and easy to kill."_ The demon sneered as it flexed its hand and began to step forward before Renji did something unexpected. He spat at the Demon before fixing his eyes with it and calling forth his Bankai.

"Blaze Zabimaru!" Renji shouted and his reiatsu skyrocketed again creating a small dirt storm around him making him invisible to everyone briefly. When it finally cleared they watched with stunned eyes at his altered Bankai.

It had retained its normal bone type structure, but on each tip of the spiked bone were the fiery red colors, as well as the fangs, and inside the bone (also coming outside the joints) was pure fire. Through the handle Renji could feel the flame licking at his skin, but it did him no harm. In fact trails of fire worked its way up his arm and down to his injured ribs were it appeared to seep into him making him feel warm, but also numbing the feeling of the poison.

_The poison is too strong for me to stop it completely, but this should slow it down and make it so that you won't feel it for a while._ Zabimaru explained.

Before Renji could respond with his thanks though, he was thrown to the ground by the Demon. His arms were pinned above his head as the Demon crouched on top of his chest.

"_You think the hulking beast will defeat me? You're a foolish one."_ The Demon snarled in his face before sinking its teeth into his right shoulder and snapping his collar bone and making him scream again. _"Hahaha now you won't even be able to wield it! How do you plan to fight me now royal spawn?" _It said as it sat back up.

"Fuck you!" Renji said spitting at the Demon again as he released the handle to Zabimaru. "What you have failed to realize is that my powers have changed. I no longer need my arms to use my Bankai."

With just a simple thought of command from Renji the skeletal snake swooped down and grabbed the Demon in it jaws letting its fiery fangs sink in and the flames to lick at its screaming body. It wasn't dead yet, but Renji was going to fix that.

He struggle to his feet as best he could and then sounded out a command that would ultimately decide the battle.

"Hikotsu Taihō!" Renji yelled and watched as the beast dropped the Demon to the ground and the ball of red Kido formed in its mouth, this time mixing with the flames within its jaws, and fired it at almost point blank range.

* * *

><p>When the dust finally cleared Yuuta could see that the Demon had indeed been incinerated leaving no trace but its fading screams and the giant crater. Everyone watched as Renji's bankai sealed itself and clattered to the ground as Renji collapsed in unconsciousness.<p>

"Shit!" Ichigo shouted out as he flashstepped to his fallen comrade's side followed by Yuuta and Yoruichi. "Renji! Come on Renji wake up!" He sat there cradling Renji's head as he gently shook his uninjured shoulder.

"It's no use Ichigo…The poison from the Demon is slowly killing him. I need to get him to the Palace healers at once." Yuuta explained as he sent waves of healing reiatsu into Renji's ribs and shoulder. "Yoruichi can you still detect where Byakuya is?"

"Of course." She confirmed quietly as she watched Yuuta struggle to keep Renji from dying.

"Well then take Ichigo and go save him. I need to get Renji out of here." Yuuta pleaded with them.

"Of course…will you be alright on your own?" She inquired as she watched him lift Renji up over his shoulder.

"Yes…now hurry. We don't know if the Demon planned anything if he would die…there could be Demons going to kill him as we speak so please hurry." Yuuta said before he flashstepped back the way they had come leaving Yoruichi and Ichigo to head after Byakuya.

* * *

><p>So this chappie is a little shorter than most, but it was necessary in order to get the sequences of events right.<p>

Now As I said earlier I only did this today so there are probably plenty of errors, and maybe ill fix them another day, but for now this will have to do.

What did everyone think? The battle was kinda hard to write and I fear it may have been a little too short, but I can't think of anything else to do with it.

I hope you all enjoyed, and don't forget to review please!


	19. The Rescue!

Hooray. I actually got this one done on time for you guys...actually its even a little early.

This chapter has some action, but towards the end I know it's a little dry, but bear with me because it will lead to some better stuff in the next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Rescue!<span>**

Ichigo and Yoruichi had been running down the tunnel that connected with the cave for only a minute or so before they ran into their first problem.

"Damn it!" Ichigo muttered as they both came to a stop in front of the entry way to two paths. "A fork…where to Yoruichi?"

"Left." She told him as she continued using her reiatsu detecting skills to guide them.

Without anything more to say Ichigo quickly ran into the next tunnel, before he got very far though he tripped over an invisible wire making him crash to the ground.

"Ichigo get out of there!" Yoruichi yelled noticing the set trap.

Ichigo quickly jumped up and flashstepped back out the way they had come before a Kido explosion rocked the tunnel making it collapse in on its self.

"You all right?" Yoruichi asked Ichigo in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine…let's keep going." He said as he brushed off his Shihakusho.

With that they were forced to go into the other tunnel where they ran into even more problems. Although there were not anymore trip wires there were demons scattered throughout that Ichigo was forced into eliminating before moving on. When they finally reached the end of the tunnel it opened up into a small room where a door waited for them on the other side. Between them and the door though was another Demon. This one though wasn't the same as the ones Ichigo had eliminated in the hall earlier.

"_So you found a way around my Mate?"_ It spoke in an eerie voice while tilting its head to the side and watching them closely.

"You mean that demon that kidnapped Byakuya? Ya ummm sorry to tell you but he's dead, and your about to join him." Ichigo said before flashstepping forward and slashing at the Demon only to have it disappear, and reappear behind him.

"_Bastard. I will not be so easily defeated." _It whispered in his ears before slashing him across the back.

Ichigo staggered, but stood his ground and activated his Shikai without calling out Zangetsu's name all thanks to Yuuta's training. Blood was seeping from the wound in his back but Yoruichi, who was trying to stay hidden from the demon, couldn't tell whether or not he had been poisoned.

"_You! Your part of the Royal Bloodlines…oh well this will be good. If I kill you then master will be extremely happy."_ She said with an almost gleeful voice.

"Did you not hear me when I said the other Demon is dead?" Ichigo said as he turned around to face the Demon. "Your master, mate, or whatever you call it is dead. And as far as where I'm concerned…you should have just killed me because that was the only shot you were going to get now that I know not to underestimate you." He said before flashstepping and attacking the Demon.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi was watching from the entryway as Ichigo and the Demon exchanged blows. As she observed Ichigo she came to the conclusion that unlike the other Demon this one didn't have poisoned claws, but rather it had quicker speed. That speed proved to be a major problem when the Demon suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Yoruichi, wrapped its clawed hand around her neck, and dug its other hand into her back making her drop to her knee's from the pain.<p>

"Yoruichi!" Ichigo yelled out as he whipped around to face them.

"Stay back Ichigo!" She said before screaming out in pain as the Demon dug the claws even further making Yoruichi's legs go numb.

"_Another step and she dies!"_ The demon yelled out making Ichigo freeze in his tracks. _"Good…now why don't you drop your sword."_ Ichigo obeyed sealing and dropping Zangetsu to the ground. _"Oh good boy…now why don't you get on your knees and beg like a dog for your life?"_

Ichigo got down on his knee's as he thought through all of his options. He knew that to pick up his zanpaktou would mean Yoruichi's death. He wasn't confident enough in his abilities with Kido to use it without hurting Yoruichi, and the Demon was using Yoruichi as a shield so he wasn't able to fight hand to hand either.

* * *

><p><em>Oi King! Why don't we let me have a little fun? It's been so long since you let me out, and you know I can reach that Demon before it kills your precious friend.<em> Hichigo called out in excitement.

He was about to refuse and then he realized that using the hollow was likely enough to shock the Demon and give him enough time to get inside the Demon's guard before it could respond.

_Fine…but if you make one wrong move we are switching out again. And don't you dare lay a hand on Yoruichi!_ Ichigo said as he gave the Hollow control.

* * *

><p>Unlike when he just utilizes some of the hollow's powers by summoning the mask he is actually able to give over control and the hollow will completely reform his body just like when he lost control against Ulquirroa, except this time he is in full awareness and in entire control of the hollow. This means that he gains full control over all vasto lorde powers, and is able utilize the instincts and un-predictableness of the hollow.<p>

So with a huge outpouring of hollow reiatsu to hide his body from view the Hollow took over. Ichigo could hear the Demon yelling at him to stop whatever he was doing but it sounded as if though it was coming from behind a glass wall. So Ichigo watched from his inner world as the Rieatsu cleared and his body finally came into the Demon's view.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi's eyes opened wide at seeing Ichigo fully changed. She had heard from his friends what had happened against Ullqiurra, and from what they had described this appeared to be an exact repeat of last time, except for the fact that Ichigo hasn't nearly died…In fact now that she thought about it, it appeared that Ichigo had actually given control over to the Hollow. She was terrified (Not that she was ever going to admit it) but hoped that Ichigo knew what he was doing.<p>

She also noticed the Demon had become extremely distracted and loosened its grip on her neck. The claws that were shoved into her back though were still firmly planted.

Ichigo watched as the Demon's eyes opened wide in shock and its claw loosened around Yoruichi's neck. Hichigo also noticed and he immediately engaged his Sonido and came up beside the Demon slashing the sealed version of Zangetsu towards its head forcing it to let go of Yoruichi and protect its self. Once the Demon had blocked the attack with its arms Hichigo grabbed Yoruichi around the waist and Sonido to the door on the other side of the room.

"_Ichigo needs you to get that other Shinigami."_ Hichigo said before shoving a stunned Yoruichi through the door and into the tunnel, blowing up the entry with a Cero so she couldn't turn back. The last thing she saw before the rocks collapsed was the Demon coming up behind the hollowfied Ichigo and swinging its clawed hands towards his head only to be somehow blocked by Zangestu in Shikai.

"Damned fool…" She muttered as she turned around and headed in the direction of Byakuya's limited spiritual pressure. Her back hurt really bad but luckily there was no permanent damage and she was able to Flashstep.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the collapsed wall Hichigo was laughing manically at the Demon.<p>

"_Who the hell are you? You are not of the Royal lines…no monster like this could actually be related to the spirit king."_ The Demon said as it fended off Hichigo's left hand with its sharpened claws.

"_First off have you ever looked in a mirror? If I'm a monster what in the hell are you! And secondly I want nothing to do with the Royal lines but my king is unfortunately stuck with the blood of a royal. And thirdly…as far as you're concerned I am nobody." _Hichigo yelled out as he continued his attack.

"_Oh and why is that?"_ The Demon relied, its voice dripping with sarcasm.

"_Because you're about to Die."_ Hichigo replied in a deadly tone before firing off a Cero at almost point blank range making the entire room shake.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi was flashstepping down the long tunnel as quickly as she could manage without crashing into any walls when she turned the corners. When she finally came to the end she was faced with a door that took up the entire wall. It had no handles or switches so she automatically jumped to searching for a power outlet. If it was opened using Rieatsu or kido there would be a small tiny hole leading to the center of the door, but there wasn't, and she knew she didn't have any time to search for the way to open it. So she did the only thing she could think of and fired a high level Kido blast at the door blowing it to pieces.<p>

When the dust settled she saw an unconscious Byakuya lying on the cold stone floor, severely restrained and chained to the ground. His face had a line of gashes across it covered with dry blood. His skin was deathly pale and his breathing was extremely shallow, which informed Yoruichi that he had definitely been poisoned, likely by that Demon that kidnapped him and fought Renji. She shook him by the shoulders to see if she could rouse him but received only a small groan.

"Damn…he needs a palace healer." She said to herself as she began sending waves of healing reiatsu into him. The reiatsu was rejected, and she knew he was in big trouble. "Fuck…not enough time."

With him quickly deteriorating and nowhere to go because of the Ichigo and the Demon who were fighting still she did the only thing she could. She opened a Senkaimon and picking up Byakuya she flashstepped inside and headed for Karukura town.

* * *

><p>The Demon snarled at Hichigo as he sped around her slashing every time he found an opportunity.<p>

"_Ive had enough of your games Hollow. No more cat and mouse…time to fight me."_ The Demon said as it disappeared and reappeared behind Hichigo slashing him across the back only to have him instantly regenerate.

"_I agree…you bore me. You're not even enough to warrant my Bankai."_ Hichigo said before attacking again.

This time he used his Sonido and got behind her, and while she put her arms up in defense he dropped and swung his legs out taking hers out from underneath her making her drop to the floor. He quickly stepped over the Demon before she could recover, and he slashed at her, only for her to grab his blade with her bare hand. The smirk on his face only grew though now that she was on her back and totally defenseless.

"_Too bad I was having fun…" _He said as he watched the Demons eyes grow wide. _"Getsuga Tenshou."_ He fired the blast at point blank range slicing the Demon in half and instantly killing it.

* * *

><p><em>Although I'm reluctant to say it…Thanks.<em> Ichigo said to Hichigo as his body returned to normal and he resumed control.

_Ya whatever King._ He replied nonchalantly.

_I'm entirely serious Hichigo. I know you don't like being cooped up the way you are, and I can't do anything about it while we are in the soul society, but I am going to see if I can repay you with time outside once in a while…_ Ichigo said before cutting off the connection.

* * *

><p>With that battle finally settled he was able to get back to the mission at hand. When he sent out his reiatsu he could no longer detect Yoruichi or Byakuya at all so he knew they had left the kingdom…and it wasn't likely they would leave this kingdom unless it was serious which means they were heading for Urahara or Orihime depending on their need, and not the soul society. Once he came to that conclusion he quickly summoned a Royal butterfly (Yuuta had taught him how to earlier) to inform Yuuta, and Renji if he was awake yet, before opening a Senkaimon for himself and heading to the human world.<p>

* * *

><p>When Urahara felt Yoruichi coming through the Senkaimon he noticed her extremely agitated and pained reiatsu, and immediately jumped up and raced to the door. When he opened the door to the Shoten he found an exhausted Yoruichi carrying and unconscious Byakuya bridal style.<p>

"He's been poisoned by a Demon…There wasn't enough time to seek healers." Yoruichi explained as she carried him into a room, and laid Byakuya out on a table. "Neither of us knows the nature of these poisons…he needs Orihime."

"I'll go get her now. Try and see if you can wake him in the meantime." Urahara said as he rushed out of the room.

* * *

><p>When Ichigo arrived in the living world he noticed two things. One was that Orihime was in the Shoten, and the second was that his Dad was there as well. He quickly flashstepped inside of the building but before he could enter the room he felt the others in Urahara grabbed him by the collar of his Shihakusho effectively stopping him in his tracks.<p>

"What the _Hell_ Kisuke!" Ichigo shouted out as he tried to pry off Urahara's hand.

"Relax Ichigo. They need space to work in there and your frantic reiatsu is not going to be of any help. Stay out here until they finish, and if anyone else arrives tell them to wait out here as well." Urahara explained before releasing the young captain, and walking into the other room leaving Ichigo all alone.

"What the hell…why is my dad here anyways?" He grumbled to himself. As he started thinking things through Tessai walked into the room and brought him a hot tea to help him settle a little.

"I figured you would need it kid." He said before walking back out of the room.

* * *

><p>As he was sitting there waiting he felt the Senkaimon open followed by the familiar reiatsu of Yuuta and Renji. He heard them open the door and watched as they walked into the room. Yuuta had his arm under Renji's and around his back allowing his son to lean against him.<p>

"Yo Ichigo…where's Byakuya?" Renji asked as they walked over and sat down next to the young captain.

"Yoruichi brought him here and now he's in the next room with Orihime, my dad, and Urahara. They won't let anyone in though." Ichigo explained as Tessai brought in more tea for the two other men.

"Ya well they can't keep me from him. They're foolish if they think they can." Renji said as he stood up, but before he could make his way over to the other room though he froze and then dropped like a rock. Yuuta caught him as he fell and everyone watched as Urahara raised his fan over his face to hide his smirk.

"Can't have him makin a fuss now can we?" Urahara said as he sat down.

"What's the news Kisuke? And where is Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked impatiently leaning forward and putting his tea back down on the table.

"Oh well…Orihime had problems rejecting the poison since it was from a Demon, but your dad has experience in dealing with that type of poison so he assisted her. She successfully removed it all and healed the wound across his face. The only thing left is for him to come back to us. Oh and Yoruichi is just resting in another room...the wound in her back was easy enough for me to heal." Urahara explained as Isshin walked back into the room.

"Ya I'm sure Renji will be up and ruffin us up with his Bankai in no time." Isshin said as he walked into the room and sat down. Tessai came in with more tea for everyone at this point.

"Ummm…Thanks dad for the help." Ichigo said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Mhm…hey I have an Idea. Why don't you repay me by bringing that wifey of yours over more?" Isshin said receiving a smack across the head as Ichigo reached over, but it failed to wipe the goofy grin off of his face.

"Oh shut up would you. You know I have responsibilities now in the soul society. I can't just get up and leave whenever I want." Ichigo mumbled.

"Well that certainly didn't stop you this time." Isshin said as he stood up and went to leave.

"Where are you going old man?" Ichigo asked standing up to join him.

"You guys don't need me anymore. Plus Yuzu is at home alone, and unlike you I don't leave my girls all alone." He said as he patted Ichigo on the back and left the Shoten.

"Ugh…" Ichigo heard Renji groan back at the table.

"Welcome back to the real world mucher." Urahara laughed as the Red head sat up rubbing the back of head trying to relieve the onset of a headache.

"Shut it Urahara…and what the hell was that for anyways?" Renji asked as he took a sip of tea from the cup in front of him on the table.

"Well you had the idea in your head that I couldn't stop you from going into the other room and disturbing your husband's rest…so I took the liberty of proving you wrong." Urahara said as his lowered his fan, and putting it back in his inner breast pocket.

"Rest? So he's okay then?" Renji asked as he jumped up.

"Yes, but hold on for a second. Before you rush in there to wake him up you need to realize that his body went through a major shock, and his mind will need more time than his body to heal." Urahara said calmly.

"How long?" Renji asked in a disappointed voice. He knew that Urahara had more unpleasant news to share and it was frustrating him that he couldn't just go in and be with Byakuya.

"Well it could be 2 more minutes…or 2 more months." Urahara said quietly but with a more somber tone.

"Dammit! Is there any way to speed it up?" Renji asked in a desperate voice.

"Unfortunately not…Orihime was able to get rid of all the spiritual and physical damage with Isshin's help, but the rest is all by his own will power. The best we can hope for is that he is able to wake himself up sooner rather than later." Urahara explained as he sipped from his now likely cool tea.

"Don't worry Renji. Byakuya is strong, and he'll get through this. Don't forget he has an entire family to come back for." Ichigo said as he walked back to the table to join them.

"Well it's starting to get late and I imagine you want to be with your partner for the night so feel free to just go in. And Ichigo I'd offer you a place to stay, but I believe your father has space, and your sisters want to see you do they not?" Urahara said as he got back up leaving the cold teas on the table and opening the door to the room with Byakuya and Orihime. "Well I think Renji is going to watch over him now Orihime so why don't you go home?"

"Thanks Mr. Urahara. I think I'll do exactly that." She said as she stretched, rubbed her eyes, and then stood up and left the room. "Ichigo, Tessai, Renji…and uh…" She started her goodbye's and then noticed the stranger in the room.

"Yuuta…the name's Yuuta Abarai. I'm Renji's father." Yuuta said as he got up and shook her hand.

"Oh well…Nice to meet you mister Abarai. Well I'm going to go home." She said as she started to leave the room.

"Thanks for your help Orihime. I don't know what would have happened if they weren't able to get a hold of you." Renji said before she reached the front door.

"No problem Renji…anything for my friends and their loved ones." She said as she opened the doors.

"Oi wait up Orihime. I'll walk you home." Ichigo said as he jumped up and followed her out.

"Well that's that now. I think it's time for all of us to hit the hay for now. Renji…Yuuta." Urahara said as he nodded his head at the Redheads, and left the room.

"I'm going to stand guard outside for the night." Yuuta said as he stood up and headed out front leaving Renji to go to Byakuya's side.

"Night Tessai." Renji said as he closed the door to the room. His final look into the room was Tessai cleaning the tea cups off the table.

He walked over to the bed that his mate was lying in. His breathing was normal and any damage the Demon had dealt him earlier was no longer visible. Checking his forehead for any sign of a fever he curled up beside him in the bed.

"Please hurry back to us Byakuya…" Renji said as his eyes started to close. The last thing he noticed before he fell asleep was Byakuya's hand that was in his own twitched at his words.

* * *

><p>Alright so what did everyone think? I know, I know its slow in this last bit, buts its necessary to further the development of the story.<p>

I hope you all enjoyed! Please review! I need you reviews like I need water...(thats sayin something since I swear Im half fish)  
>Thanks for keeping along guys.<p> 


	20. All BetterOr Is It?

So its a couple of hours later than usual, but oh well. Better late than Never.

Oh and Just a heads up...your going to be mad at me for a part of this chapter. Thought I would prepare you.

* * *

><p><strong><span>All Better...Or Is It?<span>**

It was completely quite in the Shoten that morning as Byakuya came awake. He blinked his eyes trying clear the blurriness from sleep. As he came to full awareness he found that the lovely warmth he was feeling was caused by the fact that he was curled up in bed against Renji's chest. Not wanting to wake the Redhead he stayed still and just studied the Black tattoo's that were exposed under his Shihakusho, and traced them with a pale finger leaving his other hand still within Renji's. After a few minutes though he became entranced by the tattoo's and switched his hand out with his tongue, causing the redhead to moan slightly in his sleep. After a couple of moments of the teasing the Redhead finally woke.

"You're awake!" Renji said, as he realized what was going on he blushed slightly.

"Mhm…" Byakuya said as he continued. He started pulling Renji's Shihakusho open more and the redhead flinched slightly. When it was completely off his shoulders Byakuya found out why.

"Renji…" Byakuya started before getting cut off.

"Ya Ya I know. I was too worried about you so I just let them take out the poison and the convinced my dad to bring me here. Oh…Oh that feels really good Byakuya." Renji said as Byakuya began sending healing reiatsu in the wound along his ribcage.

"Thanks I really needed that." Renji said after a few minutes of the healing. The wound was almost completely gone now leaving only a light pink scar behind that was likely to fade given time.

"I should reprimand you for not seeking out healing earlier but knowing myself, and the fact that I would have done the same thing I won't." Byakuya said as he rolled the redhead on his back and climbed on top of him.

"Hey now take it easy. I may have been cut, but you were nearly dead when they found you Baka." Renji said as Byakuya straddled him and began untying the sleeping Yukata someone had put on him at some point.

"Well I'm perfectly fine now and your body obviously needs some attention. I wouldn't be a very good husband if I didn't take care of your needs now would I?" Byakuya said and before the redhead could respond Byakuya leaded over and gave him a smouldering kiss.

Byakuya continued to undress them and eventually both of the males were completely undressed as they broke for air.

"Byakuya we really shou…" Renji started before his breath was taken away by the simple action of Byakuya grinding his hips against Renji's causing their awakening erections to rub against each other.

"I am fine Renji, and I think if there is any lesson we have learned this week it's that nothing is for sure. So I am going to make the most of every moment I have with you." Byakuya said looking into Renji's maroon coloured eyes. When Byakuya finished speaking he was suddenly upheaved and tossed onto his back as Renji climbed on top of him giving him another blistering kiss.

"So Beautiful…you are…amazing…Byakuya." Renji said in-between each kiss down the pale throat and leading down to one of Byakuya's nipples. He pulled it into his mouth sucking on it while his hand traveled down to Byakuya's leaking member and he began stroking it.

Byakuya was left breathless and his eyes shut as Renji blew cold air onto the now hard and wet nipple and proceeded to do the exact same thing to the other one while still stroking his member. When he was finished with that he moved down his stomach leaving wet kisses as he went. When he reached Byakuya's member he stopped and waited until Byakuya reopened his eyes and watched the redhead and his mouth descended on the erection.

"Ah!" Byakuya gasped as the warm mouth enclosed around the head of his now leaking erection. Renji quickly took advantage of the gasp and reached up offering his three fingers to Byakuya. Byakuya quickly took the hint and began sucking on the offered fingers as Renji continued pleasuring his mate.

When the three fingers were completely covered and soaked Renji took them back and as he swallowed Byakuya's member completely he inserted his index finger quickly followed by the next one. He gave Byakuya time to adjust before adding the third causing Byakuya to moan as Renji nicked his sweet spot.

"Renji! Please…" He started saying before he felt the redhead remove his mouth from his now extremely hard member and climbing up the noble and giving him another kiss. As their tongues battled for dominance Renji positioned himself and slowly pushed inside Byakuya. He paused briefly before Byakuya nipped his lip causing him to jerk.

With that they continued with their lovemaking. Renji's thrusts left the raven haired breathless, but they quickly turned into moans of pleasure as one of Renji's hands reached down and stroked Byakuya's member in time with their thrusts. The thrusts were slow at first but after Byakuya bit down on Renji's shoulder they became much faster and harder.

They reached peak together muffling their moans on each other's shoulders so that they wouldn't wake anyone who might still be asleep in the shoten. Renji collapsed on top of the noble not wanting to move and with no complaints from Byakuya they lay like that recovering from their love making, and exchanging slow kisses.

* * *

><p>A while later Renji got up and helping Byakuya up they walked into the bathroom that was connected to the room. They shared the shower together washing off the signs of their lovemaking and refreshing themselves. Once they were all cleaned they walked back into the room with towels now covering their naked bodies.<p>

"Renji we do not have any more clothes." Byakuya said realizing their issue. Byakuya's Shihakusho had been discarded by Urahara since it had been covered in the blood that had run from his face, and Renji's was still torn and dirtied from the battle of the day before.

"No worries. Since I used to come here so often while I was in the living world I have plenty of extra Shihakusho's stored here." Renji said as he walked over to the closet on the other side of room. He opened it and reached in grabbing two of his old uniforms and handing one to Byakuya who was now standing behind him.

"They might be a little big on you though." Renji said as he watched Byakuya lift the Shihakusho up in front of him. The sleeve's and overall length of the uniform was obviously going to be a little long but Byakuya just shrugged and taking his towel off he got dressed along with Renji.

Once they were completely dressed they left the room and went into the dining area where Tessai, Urahara, and Yuuta were already starting breakfast.

"Hey Boys. Glad to see that you are finally awake Byakuya. Renji was a nervous wreck the instant he was conscious again after his battle with that Demon. He refused to be fully healed and instead insisted I bring him here." Yuuta said as Byakuya and Renji sat down at the table and Tessai gave them each a large breakfast plate.

"Well he is a stubborn one, and I imagine it runs in his gene's." Byakuya said quietly, but everyone could hear the hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh you can bet it does. Oh by the way nice Shihakusho." Yuuta laughed at the joke before pointing out Byakuya's attire. Byakuya just continued eating ignoring the comment while Renji just smiled.

The rest of the meal they ate in relative quite. The chit chat was only interrupted by the now fully healed Yorucihi joining them. Once they were all done Tessai took all their plates leaving them to discuss what needed to be done.

"Well I need to get going. I have a report to do, and I need to make sure the threat is actually neutralized. Urahara I want to thank you for your assistance in all of this, and I will make sure it does not go unforgotten." Yuuta said as he stood, his haori shimmering lightly, and bowed his head briefly in Urahara's direction.

"Oh my…your welcome." Urahara said raising his fan over his face as usual trying to hide his smirk of satisfaction.

"Byakuya…Renji…I know you two have questions for me about a certain topic…when you arrive back in the royal world I assure you that I will tell you everything. Until then I hope you two can be patient." Yuuta said as he turned around and began walking out the front door.

"Dad wait…" Renji said as he jumped up and chased after the royal captain. "Look I understand why you choose to hide that information from me…and…well I forgive you for it."

"Renji…Thank you. I wasn't expecting any kind of forgiveness from you, in fact I'm shocked you could do that for me, but I appreciate it nonetheless. When you and your family come back later today we will discuss everything alright." Yuuta said putting a hand on Renji's shoulder and giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"I'd like that…I'd like that a lot." Renji said breaking free of Yuuta's grasp and giving him a real hug. Yuuta froze briefly in shock at the gesture, but quickly corrected himself and returned it in full.

"Well I'm going to head out now. I'll see you when you arrive at home." Yuuta said as Renji released him. Without another backwards glance he opened a Royal senkaimon and headed inside.

* * *

><p>"Everything alright?" Byakuya asked as Renji came back and joined them at the table.<p>

"Ya its all good." Renji said letting a smile go to his face. "In fact I think things will be much better now."

"Well I'm glad to hear it." Byakuya said wrapping his arm around the redheads shoulder as he sat back down next to his mate. "So Urahara where are the twins?"

"Ah I figured you would be asking about them soon so I sent Jinta and Ururu to go and get them. They should be back soon." As if though on cue they heard footsteps in front of the shop.

Renji and Byakuya got up and headed out to meet the group. Jinta was carrying Takeshi and tickling his nose with his finger. Ururu was leading the group and she was carrying her usual weapon of choice making Byakuya and Renji wonder exactly where their kids had been to have cause for such precautions, but it was quickly forgotten once they were each holding one of the kids.

"So how was it boys?" Renji said directing his question towards the twins attendants as he rocked Miaka to sleep.

"Oh…It was comfortable enough sirs." Kioshi said as he shifted on his feet. "The accommodations were nice and it was safe from outside threats of course." He explained further when Byakuya lifted an eyebrow at the short answer.

"Of course it was safe. Urahara might seem a little off to outsiders, but he's got to be…not the most trusted, but definitely the most reliable once he agrees to something." A voice interrupted the group. Once they turned to face the road they found Ichigo leaning against a lamppost dressed in his gigai wearing his Nice vibe shirt and black jeans.

"How nice of you to join us Kurosaki." Byakuya said with a slight annoyance to his tone.

"What a nice greeting for the one who practically saved your ass, Byakuya." Ichigo said smirking.

"Watch our tongue Ichigo, there are kids present." Byakuya said in a more serious tone than before.

"Whatever…so are you guys heading back to the Royal Kingdom?" Ichigo asked as he stood up properly and walked over to them. At this point Ururu and Jinta quietly slipped back into the Shoten leaving the group alone outside.

"Hmm most likely yes. Why do you ask?" Byakuya asked knowing that the young captain and vizard had something more to say.

"Nothing really…I just thought that you could let Yuuta know that I'm probably going to visit with Rukia and my son sometime soon." Ichigo said as he scratched the back of his head. "You guys are family, and I'm certainly not going to let Haruki grow up not knowing his Uncle's or Cousins. Plus Rukia won't take no for an answer." Ichigo said the last part kind of bashfully.

"Of course we will let him know Ichigo. In fact I'm sure he already knows you're planning to do that." Renji said as he handed the now blissfully sleeping Miaka to Tamotsu and walked over to pat Ichigo on the back.

"We will make sure he gets the message Kurosaki. If that's all, we need to be saying our goodbyes and leaving." Byakuya said as he handed the squirming Takeshi over to Kioshi.

"Ya that's all, and thanks." Ichigo thanked them. "I guess its goodbye for now, but I'll see you guys soon enough." Ichigo finished before turning around and walking back the way he had come, and quickly leaving their sight.

"I hope you don't plan on leaving without saying goodbye Byakuya." Yoruichi said right behind him.

"Of course not Senpai." He said turning around, not at all surprised by her sudden appearance behind him, and trying to bow in respect at her, but instead Yoruichi grabbed him in a big hug.

"Don't you ever let that happen to you again Byakuya. You had me so scared that you weren't going to survive." She said into his ear. He could feel her quivering but when she pulled back there was no sign of the emotion, but rather just a small smile.

"Hey what about me Yoruichi?" Renji interrupted in a playful tone.

"Ah I haven't forgotten about you Renji." She said in a light tone before flashstepping next him and slapping him over the head.

"Oww what was that for?" He said rubbing the back of his head.

"That was for being such a fool during your battle and endangering yourself unnecessarily, fool." She said before embracing him in a light hug. "You can't protect the ones you love if you cannot protect yourself first Renji."

"I know, I know." He said as they broke apart. "Well I think we should get going now. Can you tell Urahara that I said thanks for everything?"

"Of course Renji. Take care boys. Make sure to visit with the twins so I can teach them how to flashstep better than their fathers okay." She said laughing lightly before flashstepping back inside the Shoten.

Byakuya smiled at that last remark before opening the Royal Senkaimon and leading the Attendants in with the Kids and Renji.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day had gone by smoothly. They had arrived back in the Royal courts where the Attendants took Takeshi and Miaka off for lunch and nap time. Renji and Byakuya went back to their room where Byakuya was able to get his own Shihakusho on. They went out to the gardens and had a lovely lunch before strolling around. Diner time was coming around when they were disturbed from their peace.<p>

"Hey guys." Yuuta said as he walked into view of the resting couple. Renji was leaning up against the trunk of a sakura tree and Byakuya was laying down with his head in Renji's lap.

"Hey dad. Is your work all done now?" Renji said running his fingers through Byakuya's hair. The noble obviously didn't want to get up, and Yuuta didn't seem to really care.

"Yes actually I did. All the Demons were exterminated, and my final bit of paper work was handed in." Yuuta explained as he stood there.

"Well that's good." Renji said quietly.

After a few moments of akward silence Byakuya got up and offering a hand to Renji he pulled him up.

"I suppose we should go have diner, and maybe have that discussion that is sorely needed?" He said as they began walking back to the palace.

"Yes I think that's a good idea. In fact someone is going to be joining us for dinner tonight…He might wish to explain the entirety of the situation himself." Yuuta explained. Renji's eyes widened at the realization of who Yuuta was actually talking about, but he kept himself quite.

* * *

><p>"Master Abarai…Sir Abarai and Kuchiki." The attendant they had met when they first came to the palace greeted them when they arrived in the dining hall. "You're meal has been prepared and his majesty shall join you momentarily." The young servant gestured towards their seats where their dinner was already laid out for them.<p>

This time there were four seats. The seats were arranged with one at the head, one off to the right of the head, and two on the other side. Byakuya and Renji quickly took the seats beside each other and Yuuta sat down across from them. The attendant was quick to inform them that the twins had already eaten and that their attendants had already taken them to go get washed up and settled for the night.

With that settled they sat in silence waiting for the king to grace them with his presence before they began eating.

_This is awkward._ Renji said to Byakuya through their shared bond.

_Hmm…_Byakuya mentally hummed before saying…_Just imagine how he feels Renji._

_Huh? Oh. Ya I guess youre right. _ He responded quietly. He hadn't really thought about how Yuuta would feel but now that he was thinking about it he kinda felt bad for him. Even with that little thought though his own uneasiness still wouldn't go away.

"For someone having been born of two strong personalities I am surprised you are being so well mannered in this situation of obvious discomfort." A deep and slightly mocking voice interrupted their awkward silence.

* * *

><p>Hahaha...I had to cut it off. Don't worry this means you'll get everything in the next chapter.<br>Now a little heads up. I was pretty scatter brained while writing this and I did it in chunks while listening to various types of music, and its probably reflected in the writing so I'm sorry if it was distracting.

Otherwise I hope you enjoyed :) Pleassseee Review. I love reading your reviews I honestly do. Even anonymous reviews!


	21. The Happy Ending

I will be posting a rather large A/N at the end of this chapter to explain my lateness, and you may read if you'd like or just ignore it.

Otherwise please do enjoy the final chapter.

Dedicated to my Father  
>The Good Die Young, but no more suffering or pain.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Happy Ending<span>**

_"For someone having been born of two strong personalities I am surprised you are being so well mannered in this situation of obvious discomfort." A deep and slightly mocking voice interrupted their awkward silence._

"Easy son…" The man said placing a calming hand on Renji's shoulder before he could leap out of his chair in shock.

"Your maj…" Byakuya began before getting cut off.

"There will be none of that from my son's partner. I understand your heritage Byakuya Kuchiki, but it is not necessary in such situations. Besides I'm sure you have had to deal with enough formality as a Clan head." He said as he released Renji's shoulder and walked around to his chair, all eyes in the room following him the whole way.

"How would you like for me to address you then?" Byakuya asked lowering his eyes to the table in respect.

"Tomo will do just fine thanks." He said as he sat down. "And please don't lower your eyes like a servant. You're in all aspects my son in law, and I created you with a powerful soul…not so that it could be hampered by the clan's rules but so that it would teach the clans to let loose some." The lord, Tomo, said in an almost reprimanding tone.

"Yes Lord Tomo." Byakuya said as he raised his eyes. Tomo just sighed and gave up the argument; at least Byakuya was using his name.

This whole time Renji was watching Tomo with extreme interest. This man that was supposed to be lord of three worlds (and his father) appeared rather ordinary. In fact the most extraordinary thing about him had to be the gold glowing clothes. He had dirty blond hair in a short spiky arrangement, intensely dark brown eyes, and the most common factor between him and Renji had to be the face structure and height.

Renji was so busy studying Tomo that he didn't notice that he was staring right back with a large grin on his face.

"Uhh…" Renji struggled to find words as he sat there dumbstruck.

"Renji…I imagine you have some questions for me, but can I say something before the onslaught?" Tomo said smiling as he spoke.

"You are the one creation of mine that did not come about from my powers, but from a connection of love. Although you have never seen me physically I have always been there looking out for you. I have watched you grow up into this strong young man with a blazing heart that holds nothing back. You have touched many lives, and made those lives so much better than they were before." Tomo paused briefly letting Renji absorb everything he was saying before starting again. "I have watched you climb over every obstacle in your path, and each time you have grown a little stronger. You never used your powers for gain, but rather to protect others." He paused again. This time though he seemed to struggle to search for the right words. When Tomo met eyes with Yuuta though both Renji and Byakuya could see the connection between the two, and Tomo was quickly able to find his words.

"I guess what I am trying to say is that I'm proud of you. I'm proud to be able to call you my son, and I am proud of all the good you have done." Tomo said in a rushed voice. For a few moments everyone was silent, and they were all watching Renji closely for his reaction.

"I'm not quite sure what you want me to say to that…" Renji said quietly.

"He doesn't expect anything from you Renji. Heck just look at the poor guy…" Yuuta said nudging Tomo's arm playfully. "I think he just doesn't want you hating him for all the missed years." He explained to Renji. Tomo looked at Yuuta with the most grateful expression, and Renji couldn't help but smile at the two of them.

"You might be the Spirit King, but you're my dad, and I don't think it's possible for me to actually hate you. It's going to get some time to get used to the idea of you being my dad, and having my dad be the Spirit King, but with things as they are I assume we have plenty of time?" Renji said in a questioning tone.

"Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way Renji." Tomo said with a big grin on his face. With that everyone smiled, even Byakuya had a little grin going on.

They ate the rest of the meal in a comfortable silence. Afterwards they walked through the halls down to the Palaces library. The library was huge, with the aisles seemingly going on forever, but right in the front area there was an open space. In it were a couple of dark brown leather couches and chairs, and even a deep red bean bag tucked in a corner. As well there was a grand fire place, its outlying stone was a dark kind of rock, but the rock base was a light marble. That fire was already blazing away having been attended to by someone in the last hour.

So they all went to sit on the couches. Renji and Byakuya sat together on one couch and Tomo and Yuuta shared a love seat across the floor. For a moment things were kind of awkward, but Byakuya broke the silence in the room.

"I want to thank you…both of you." Byakuya said quietly.

"What on earth for?" Yuuta responded kind of shocked at the words that came from his future predecessor. Tomo on the other hand just raised his eyebrows and smiled knowingly.

"For bringing Renji into this life. I didn't notice it in the beginning, but he has always been there to support me, and that wouldn't have been possible had it not been for you. He is my life partner, and beyond, and I couldn't thank you enough for guiding him safely to me." Byakuya said respectfully and with a smile towards the end as he took Renji's hand in his own.

Both Yuuta and Tomo smiled at the couple, and with the awkwardness completely broken they were all easily able to join in on conversation. Renji was able to listen to Tomo and Yuuta about how Renji came to be, and why they made the decisions they did. He wasn't mad at them, and could understand why they wanted him in hiding.

While Renji and Tomo started talking about details regarding the throne (They weren't worried about needing to take up leadership because Tomo apparently only took on the throne a few years ago), Byakuya and Yuuta began to talk a bit of business.

"So now that things have calmed down with Renji we are gonna have to start your initiate training soon." He said with a big grin on his face showing his obvious joy at the thought.

"Im sure you will get a kick out of that." Byakuya said letting a small smile rise to his lips. He was finding it very hard to keep his regular mask on in the presence of all three men. In fact even his Zanpakto noticed.

_You know Master that showing your expression is not something that will hurt. It brings healing to the heart._

_Maybe so, but it can easily be used to harm by showing my weaknesses. _ Byakuya said reminding the sword of times when he used to wear his heart on his shoulder as a youth.

_That may be so, but do you think any of the men in this room mean you harm? _Senbonzakura said almost mockingly. This left Byakuya though with something to really think on, and before he could respond to his sword he was interrupted from his mind by Renji's soothing hand on his shoulder.

"Oh I assure you that I will thoroughly enjoy training you Byakuya Kuchiki…but only because I know that when I step down my men will be in good hands, and the three worlds will be under good protection." Yuuta said standing up from the chair he was sharing with Tomo, who was now quite as well as Renji as they listened in, and walking over to pat the noble of the back.

"Yes I agree. I think we will all feel safe under your protection Byakuya." Tomo said smiling as he stood as well and left the noble in shock as he picked him up in a big bear hug.

Renji watched the exchange with a pleasant smile on his face. He was glad that Byakuya was being accepted by these men so unconditionally. He knew that as a family they would be happy here, although they were going to have to discuss arrangements for visiting the soul society and the human world now that they were going to be finding themselves in more peaceful times. The thought of telling all his friends about his recent adventures and about his heritage brought a larger smile to his face and even a small laugh that grabbed the attention of the other three. Byakuya just raised his eyebrows in question as Yuuta and Tomo sat on a couch closer to their own.

"I was just thinking about the reactions some of our friends would have once they heard about everything that has happened to us in these last few weeks. Priceless really…" He said laughing a little harder and bringing a smile to all of their faces.

"Ya well imagine telling your kids all of the thing you have done over the years as well as this…I'm sure they have a hoot." Yuuta said with a laugh and watched as both Byakuya and Renji's eyebrows flew up in shock at the thought.

"Oh gods…our kids would think we were nuts for some of the things we have done." Renji said looking at Byakuya.

"Indeed they would." He said as he reminisced on the various thing he's done that would leave an impression on his kids, like his battle against Renji on Rukia's execution day and his days as a youth.

"Well as much as I would love to talk through the night I think it is best that you and Byakuya head to bed, because he is going to need all the rest he can get with the training I'm going to be putting him through." Yuuta said as he and Tomo got up from their couch.

Both Renji and Byakuya followed suit. While Yuuta gave Renji a quick hug Byakuya tried to just shake Tomo's hand only to have him grab him up in a bear hug.

"I told you already that I won't take any formality from you Byakuya, and I meant it." The spirit kind said as he released the near gasping for air noble.

"Honestly you should already understand an attitude such as his since your life partner is his as well as my offspring." Yuuta as he gave him a more subtle hug.

"Dad I really wish you wouldn't call me your offspring…I'm your son." Renji said in mock disgust for the descriptive choice of wording. Yuuta just ignored him though.

Once they said there goodnights they headed off to bed, with Yuuta and Tomo heading down a different hall from them. Byakuya and Renji stopped in on the Twins bedroom to say goodnight before heading off to their own room.

They both got dressed into their night clothes in silence, and they curled up together in their bed needing no words to express how grateful they were to have each other safely back.

With that their lives moved on. Their kids grew up, and they had many more eventful adventures together. Maybe one day they would share those adventures with their kids as well.

* * *

><p>So my posting schedule became rather erratic these last few months, and the reason being was that my dad was diagnosed with Cancer. It left me in complete shock having the news delivered to me. He was cop in Ontario for 35 years, he never drank, never did drugs, and never smoked. Although I would never wish this fate on anyone he was the last person I expected cancer to come to. I was an hour away from home and yet its the only place I wanted to be, but because he wanted me to finish school I stayed. When school finished for the summer 2 weeks ago I moved back home to help. Its been a tough time and my muse had left me for the last month or so. Last night was the first night I felt inspired to write, and when I did start writing I decided I would dedicate it to him, and I'm glad I made that decision because today my Father passed away peacefully at home surrounded by family.<p>

So that's my reason...I know many people have been touched by Cancer in some way whether it was there own family or friends everyone seems to know what its like. So I want to thank everyone for being so patient with my story and not bugging me to complete it, but rather just leaving your encouraging reviews. Those reviews really did help, and I can't wait to read the ones for the final chapter.

On another note...Once I get back to really writing I am considering either doing another branch off from this but from their children's perspective, or something completely new. There is a poll on my site for it so feel free to vote and if you have any story suggestions feel free to PM them to me.


	22. THANK YOU GUYS!

**Authors Message**

_Sorry no New Chapter...Maybe in the near future though._

* * *

><p>Hey Guys! Okay so I know were not really supposed to do this but I don't really see another way besides PMing everyone (and that's a big list).<p>

Okay so I haven't written anything new for you guys in a _loonngg__g_ time. I have many excuses lined up like school and my social life, but to be honest the only one that remotely legit is **writers block**. I suffered a major loss in my life almost a year ago and since then writing has been difficult. Things are slowly changing though. I am getting physically active and working towards some really _big **goals**_ for myself, and seeing my actual progress has started to clear my head. Now mind you I am not completely in the game yet but I have been working on a story that I hope to start posting soon.

So Yay there's the big news! Also I want to send a major thanks to everyone who have Favorited and followed my stories, even though I have been gone so long. I apologize for the absence and I don't intend on keeping you waiting much longer. Every time I found a notification in my emails that someone Favorited, followed, and reviewed It put a big smile on my face and I was able to write a little bit more on my ongoing story that I plan on slowly releasing to you guys soon. I'm sure lots of authors tell you this but you guys are the most important thing to my writing, without you critical reviews and encouragement I wouldn't be able to keep going so _**THANK YOU!**_

Also if you ever have any story/plotline suggestions feel free to shoot me a PM or leave it in the reviews and I will give it a try!


End file.
